Heavenly Intervention
by Morden Night
Summary: A different sort of Self Insertion fic. A Ranma 1/2 fan dies and goes to heaven... he's then resurected as... AKANE!!! His least favourite character in the Ranma world.
1. I know this place this place I am

Check out the NEW Hotbot Tell me when this page is updated 

Heavenly Intervention   
  


Prologue   
  


I know this place this place I am   
  


The way that one world turns out is not always how it was meant to turn out. Many conflicting forces in the universe work together to bring the world to where it is currently at in time. However there are other universes where things turn out differently. With every decision there is an alternate decision, and with each possible alternate decision a tangent is born and therefore a new time-line. Each action has it's own tangent and therefore an offspring time-line. There is only one force who can alter the time-line. The ultimate being.   
  


*******   
  


Josh VanHalteren was upset. This was an unusual trait in him. This was a teen who was almost always happy for one reason or another no matter how upset or angry he looked. He could look pretty upset too, but his outward appearance usually wasn't a reflection of his inner feelings. Right now though... he was upset.   
  


Josh was an average looking seventeen year old male with short blonde hair that was spiked and slightly curved backwards to give a slight sonic the hedgehog type look. He wore a stylish pair of prescription sunglasses with a yellow tint to them and wore plain clothes with no outward brand names, most of the time baggy blue jeans and a muscle shirt of some plain colour like black or white. He didn't delude himself into thinking that he was muscular or anything, it was just a convenient and simple style. On the contrary he was actually very skinny, he never seemed to gain or lose any weight. He always stayed at a steady weight of 165 pounds.   
  


The events that led up to his current bad mood were, as usual, family related. They were really the only people that could really truly upset him. Nobody else could seem to do so, no matter how hard they tried. Currently he walking down the main street of his town muttering curses and profanity directed towards the people responsible. His vision was clouded with thoughts of what nasty and vicious things he would do in return to them, playing scenarios over in his head that would definitely never come to pass.   
  


Normally he was a very careful person as well and had never broken a single bone in his body due to the precautions he always takes like looking both ways before crossing the road. That's the exact precaution that he forgot to follow this time.   
  


He didn't see the truck.   
  


*********   
  


"What the?" Josh snapped awake into consciousness with a start. The last thing he remembered was walking across the street, to go to VanHalteren's Music Centre. "Where the hell am I?" He mused to himself as was a habit for him. Josh looked up at a voice that chuckled at his question.   
  


"Just the opposite lucky guy." Came the voice, Josh stood up out of the puddle he was laying in and looked up at the man. He was a very old man with a long grey beard, yet he seemed to carry about him a very pleasant and friendly demeanor.   
  


"Where is this place?" Josh asked the man, not bothering to wring the water out of his now soaked shirt. He looked around at his surroundings and noticed that it seemed to be perfect. It was like a scene out of Lord of the Rings. Lush forests stretching as far as the eye can see, mountains looming overhead. It was the most beautiful piece of scenery he had ever encountered. It was like...   
  


"Heaven, believe it or not." The old man said as he opened the book that he was holding. "Or rather your version of it Joshua Daryl Adam VanHalteren."   
  


Josh looked over to the man with the book with surprise written on his features. "How do you...?" He wondered.   
  


The man chuckled again. "Oh I know a lot of things about a lot of people. It's my job to." The man then leaned closer to Josh. "That and I'm pretty close to the son of you know who." He chuckled again and put a checkmark beside Joshes name in the book. "Your in!" He stated happily. "The big guy seems to think fondly of you for some reason, heh, either that or he's read your mind and feels like causing a little mischief. God can be quite the prankster."   
  


Josh looked around and noticed that there was two trees nearby the old man the were made out of solid gold. "Why am I here?" Josh asked.   
  


The old man flipped through a few pages in his book and put on his reading spectacles that were hanging around his neck. "Let's see..." He slammed the book and smiled mischievously at Josh. "You got ran over by a very big truck." He said.   
  


"Oh." Josh said. "That's not a very cool way to go." Josh muttered. He shook his head and turned serious. "No that's not what I meant. I mean why am I here in heaven? It's not my time! I'm young! I have my whole life ahead of me. I was going to become a movie director!"   
  


The old man glanced down at the book and shook his head. "I'm afraid it doesn't work that way Josh. I don't have all of the answers but there's somebody through those trees that does. If he likes you, mind you he likes most everybody, then he'll answer your questions." He said, motioning with his thumb in between the two golden trees.   
  


Josh smiled. "I take it your talking about God?"   
  


The old man chuckled and shook his head. "He doesn't like being called that by his friends and all us other folks up here in heaven. He likes being called Phil."   
  


Josh looked at the man incredulously. "Your kidding right?"   
  


The man shook his head.   
  


Josh looked towards the two golden trees that seemed to be calling out to him and sighed. "I guess I've got nothing left to lose huh?" He asked, more to himself than to the old man. Josh gave another sigh and walked between the trees. The moment he touched the area between them an invisible portal opened up and the next thing he knew he was looking at a vast technologically advanced city that had a classic elvin appearance that made it look... heavenly.   
  


"Wow!" Josh stated as he looked around at the high rises and flying cars. "This is incredible."   
  


Josh then felt a tugging at his pant leg and looked down to see what was causing the disturbance. There at his feet was a gremlin just like off of Gremlins 2 the movie that was his favourite when he was a younger kid.. Josh stared at the thing with surprise and then it just smiled up at him with his sharp pointy teeth. "What are...?" Josh started.   
  


The Gremlin held up a hand to stop his questions. "I am a Gribble."   
  


"A Gri-wha?"   
  


The little thing started walking at a fast pace ahead of Josh and he was forced to follow. By some sort of compelling force, which he could not explain. "A Gribble." The thing continued. "Whenever Heaven gets a new occupant it sends one of us Gribbles to you as a tour guide. We take you where you want to go, when you want to go, and in your case where you need to go."   
  


Josh followed behind the Gribble at a steady pace so as not to be rushed by the compelling force. "So why is it that you look like a Gremlin?"   
  


"Us Gribbles are more like heaven pets. When our charge, or new master if you will, enters the pearly gates, as you humans call them, we take the form of the pet they've always desired to have... it gives them a sense of security. In your case, you wanted a Gremlin ever since you were 5."   
  


Josh looked thoughtful as he contemplated the situation. "So what you're saying is that some power takes mental needs and wants from my memories to make the ascent into heaven as less of a shock and as comfortable as possible so that I don't freak out."   
  


The Gribble smiled, pointed at Josh and nodded. "You got it."   
  


"So if you're taking me where I need to go... where are we going." Josh asked, now a little less shocked about the whole fact that he was dead now.   
  


The Gribble slowed down a bit. "This is heaven so everyone gets treated like kings. I'm taking you to the decision center."   
  


Josh looked at the little green man funny-like. "Decision center? That doesn't sound like a place for kings to me."   
  


The Gremlin materialized a little blue card and stepped into an elevator-like apparatus. "The Decision center is where occupants of Heaven stay until they decide what they want to do with their afterlife. They could be reincarnated, they could have their own personal heaven, or they could be risky and file a special request to Phil."   
  


"You mean God right?"   
  


The Gribble nodded. "Yup! But try to call him phil as much as possible, especially if you plan on making a special request. It'll give you better chances with getting the request you want."   
  


Josh felt a quick pulse once the doors to the elevator closed and then they opened a moment later and they were in a completely different area. They stepped out of the elevator thing and continued their conversation as they walked towards a gigantic building that seemed to stretch on for miles in all directions.   
  


"What kind of stuff do people's special requests turn out to be?" Josh asked the little Gremlin look-a-like.   
  


It snickered. "Oh I'm betting that you'd get an absolute riot out of some of the requests we get." The Gribble started. "People almost always create elaborate alternate universes with aspects of all their favorite T.V. shows, or their own special universes where they're all powerful mortals. You should see some of the stuff that famous writers give us. Their descriptions are all detailed in huge books. God always just reads the blurb on the back and then generalizes. He likes to mess with the people who have the special requests."   
  


Josh was confused again. "What's the difference between your own personal heaven and a special request?"   
  


"In your own personal heaven you can do anything you want, have it look like anywhere you want, have anyone you want show up, but... there's no such thing as pain, there's a certain air about the eternity that's very unrealistic. The people who ask for special requests get to have virtually the same thing, they get to keep their memories of their past life, AND of heaven if they so choose, but they get to be mortal in a world of their choice."   
  


Josh marveled at that as they neared the building. He got a distant starry eyed expression on his face and smiled as he thought of all the unique experiences that he could have with one of the special request. The Gribble smiled as he looked up at Josh. "You've already decided which of the three choices you want, haven't you?" He asked the short blonde haired boy.   
  


Josh nodded. "I want to file for a special request with God... I mean Phil."   
  


"That's good! It's a rare thing when somebody decides right off the bat." It stated happily. "But, I suggest you think about it for a week, or two before submitting your proposal. Phil is very tricky and since special requests are rare with people he likes to play games and observe over the happenings of the worlds he creates for the requestee. You have to word your proposal very carefully because he likes to play with your words and throw in interesting twists based on your thoughts, emotions and virtually anything he can dig up."   
  


Josh smiled and rubbed his goatee thoughtfully. "I think I'll be able to come up with it in less than a week." He muttered as he and the Gribble entered the Decision center, which was actually just an oversized apartment with nothing but penthouse suites. The Gribble walked over to the front desk where a beautiful woman was sitting.   
  


"Hello 426!" She said cheerfully.   
  


"Hey Diane!" The Gribble called.   
  


"Has your charge given you a name yet?" She asked, anxious to find out what it was.   
  


The little Gribble looked away from her for a moment and then shook his head no. "I haven't really told him that yet."   
  


"Told me what?" Josh asked his curiosity peaked.   
  


426 sighed and looked down. "Since I'm your charge I'm your pet as well, for your entire afterlife, that includes any special requests that get granted. You're supposed to give me a name."   
  


Josh looked thoughtful and then shrugged. "I'll have to think on that one. I'm not great with names." 426 nodded and turned back to Diane. He materialized a little green card and gave it to her. She smiled and gave him a little key. The Gribble named 426 turned around, and jabbed it into Joshes palm.   
  


Joshes immediate reaction was to glare at the little creature and hold his hand in pain. He then looked to his hand where the little key was lodged and looked surprised. "That... didn't hurt." He muttered.   
  


The Gribble began to walk with Josh towards another elevator. "Of course it didn't hurt, you're dead, and now you're immortal. So long as your in heaven..."   
  


"I can't feel pain."   
  


"Bingo!"   
  


Josh stopped as he watched the key imbedded in his palm start to melt into a glowing green goo that rearranged itself into a strange circular pattern of glowing green goo on his hand and then melted into it, erasing all traces of itself. "What was that thing you poked me with?" He asked the little Gremlin pet that now belonged to him.   
  


"That is a heaven pass: Level one. It allows you anywhere in heaven, it opens any door or lock that it authorized to level ones. All you have to do is raise your hand over whatever scan pad is by the door and it'll open up. There's one on your penthouse suite, you'll get lots of practice, most everything in your suite is powered by that little goo spinning around in your hand." 426 said as they entered the elevator.   
  


They arrived a moment later on the proper floor that Joshes suite was on. It was about that time that Josh noticed two numbers on the back of his left hand, 426, and 895n. He showed them to Gribble 426. "What are these?" He asked.   
  


The Gribble pointed to the first one. "This first number is your appointed Gribble, the number changes to the name you give me when you decide. The second one is your file number and penthouse room number." 426 pulled away and started walking down the hallways looking at each door as he passed by them. He stopped about seven doors down and Josh looked at the number on the door. Sure enough it read 895n. Josh held his hand up to a little scan pad at the side of the door and the green glowing pattern reappeared there, unlocking the door.   
  


Josh walked into the penthouse and his jaw dropped at the sheer hugeness of the entire place. It was like his dream home, there was an indoor swimming pool with diving boards, a hot tub, his own theater a movie library full of DVDs, a water bed, and one thing that he only ever dreamed of, repeatedly, an automatic food synthesizer. "Oh my God!" He said shocked that all this was his.   
  


"Phil." 426 corrected.   
  


Josh walked into the room and marveled at the sheer size of it. "How do you fit everything in this place?" He wondered running around and looking at everything closeup, touching everything to make sure it was real.   
  


"This is heaven." The Gribble said. "Physics don't all apply here."   
  


Josh turned his head and eyed the food synthesizer and then ran towards it as fast as he could, jumping over the bed and stopping mere scant inches from the device. He picked up a little instruction manual the lay beside the machine and glanced over a certain section. He smiled maniacally and punched in a number. "Chalupa." He muttered, nearly drooling. The food he ordered appeared in mere seconds and he pulled it out.   
  


The Gribble looked confused. "You have a food synthesizer that could bring you any type of food in the entire multiverse and the first thing you get is Taco Bell?"   
  


Josh didn't reply, he just wolfed down his Chalupa. He belched and then smiled contentedly before falling down onto the bed. The Gremlin hopped onto the bed with a questioning look. Josh smiled. "Oh right. I've never had a chance to ever go to Taco Bell when I was living. I've always wanted to try it. This truly is heaven." Josh just lay there in the bed contentedly for a moment and then looked towards 426. "Are you going to be staying in my room with me?" He asked the little Gremlin.   
  


The Gremlin fell back onto one of the pillows. "Yup! That's one of the perks to being a Gribble. We get to share our charges room and participate in every luxury that they have. You have a lot of fun stuff to do around here, I probably won't get bored."   
  


Josh sat up and looked at the Gribble quizzically. "Hey 426."   
  


"Yeah?"   
  


"Have you ever been mortal? Or are you a being that's never existed out of heaven?"   
  


The little green creature shook his head. "I've never been mortal. It's kind of a shame cause there's some things that mortals get that we Gribbles will never have."   
  


"What's that?" Josh asked, now completely entranced in the conversation.   
  


"Pain...not the greatest feeling but it's a feeling that exists nonetheless. Love is the big one, we Gribbles can never love because we aren't created with the ability to feel that. The same thing goes for hate. Most of us Gribbles long to feel those things but know that we never will." 426 said.   
  


"I guess those are things that we take for granted aren't they?" Josh and 426 sat there in silence for a bit, neither of them looking at each other... they just sat there. The uncomfortable silence was broken by a knock on the door. Josh looked up at the door a little confused but got up to answer it. "Who on earth..."   
  


"Heaven." The Gribble corrected.   
  


Josh rolled his eyes as he walked towards the door. "You know what I mean." The Gribble snickered as Josh opened the door. He was shocked at who he saw. "Uhh hi?" Josh said. The two people who appeared at his door bore a striking resemblance to two characters on a anime that his best friend always obsessed over. Josh pointed a shaky hand at the man with a look of confusion. "Goku? I take it?"   
  


The man looked at Josh confused. "How'd you know?" The man asked.   
  


Josh boggled at the idea that anime characters actually existed. "In my world, there's an anime a cartoon called DragonBall Z. You're the main character."   
  


The woman who was no doubt Chi Chi. Smiled. "We get that once in a while. We're from a tangent universe where we died." She smiled. "I'm Chi Chi and this is my Husband Goku. We're you new neighbors while you're here in heaven, if you need anything just ask." She said with a smile.   
  


Josh smiled back. "I will thank you for stopping by." The pair left a moment later and Josh closed the door. "Heaven's a lot more complicated than I thought. Do all the alternate universe characters that die come here as well?" He asked the Gribble.   
  


"You just saw dead proof. Anything good, that dies comes to heaven, humans, dogs, rabbits, aliens. You name it it's here." 426 said.   
  


Josh smiled. "Even cats?"   
  


The Gribble frowned. "Uhh no actually. All cats go to Hell." The Gremlin said in a dull monotone.   
  


Josh looked confused. "Huh? Why?"   
  


"All Cats are actually evil, they put on a facade of cuteness but they're actually all plotting to take over the world. Also whenever something important goes missing in a house that owns a cat, it was the cat. They're all evil and Phil hates them."   
  


"Isn't Phil all forgiving or something?" Josh asked as he walked back over to the synthesizer.   
  


The Gribble smiled. "Actually Phil let a cat into heaven once to give it a chance. It nearly destroyed heaven. From then on cats got banished straight to hell."   
  


Josh chuckled. "That's cool. Does he take in any suicides?"   
  


"Actually he takes in a few that he has pity on. Kids who had hard lives and such." The Gribble said.   
  


"So no suicide bombers?"   
  


"Nope they go straight to hell also, directly to one of the deepest levels too."   
  


Josh punched in a random number and came out with an odd plate full of something unrecognizable, but it smelled good. "What the heck." Josh started eating.   
  


**************   
  


A week passed and Josh was having the time of his life, or time of his death if you will. His penthouse had everything, supercomputers, movie theaters, rock climbing, hot tubs, pools, food, personal holographic martial arts instructors with artificial intelligence, weight room. Everything he's ever wanted. Josh was currently in the holo-room learning advanced martial arts. Gribble number 426 was watching from a doorway with a bored expression. Josh just finished defeating a holographic opponent and shut down the lesson so he could go get something to eat.   
  


"I've never felt this good, ever!" Josh said as he walked out of the room.   
  


The Gribble followed him with a disappointed expression on his face. "Josh. Are you going to do anything else? You've been doing nothing but practice and learn martial arts for the last six days."   
  


Josh smiled. "When you don't need to sleep, you can learn much more in a shorter period of time."   
  


"Your obsessed!" 426 stated.   
  


"I'm getting fit!" Josh said back. "I've always swore to myself that if I ever had the time I'd spend all of it learning the art. My body is feeling better than ever and I'm a great fighter now."   
  


"Why don't you take a break?" He asked. "You've only been taking breaks to eat."   
  


"Well I'm done for now. I'm taking a day off." Josh punched in a number for a slice of Tony's pizza. "Besides, I've mastered four styles of martial arts in record time." Josh sat down and started eating.   
  


The Gremlin sat down beside him and looked up at him with worry in his eyes. "You've got a funny look in your eyes." He said. "Is there something you're not telling me?" 426 asked his charge.   
  


Josh smiled wide. "I've decided what I want my special request to be."   
  


"So I guess this is the last time I see you until you die again huh?" The little Gribble asked.   
  


Josh smiled mischievously at the little green Gremlin. "Come on, show me where I have to file for my request." Josh said as he got up off his seat and ran towards the door. The Gremlin rushed to catch up.   
  


*****************   
  


"God has god one nice pad!" Jos said as he looked up at the futuristic looking mile high tower. It was surrounded by beautiful women with wings, skimpy armor, and large pulse laser cannons. "This is SO COOL!" Josh yelled as he looked up at the gigantic black spire, with the endless blue lights running up the sides.   
  


The Gremlin pointed up to the top of the tower. "Phil resides on the very top of the tower. All special requests are given directly to him. Where's your request papers?" He asked Josh, noticing that he didn't have his with him.   
  


Josh looked down at the little green man. "Huh? Oh! I'm not giving him it in writing. I'm going to give my request verbally." He said with a confident smile.   
  


The Gribble looked at the teen like he was completely mad. "That hasn't been done in five hundred years. I don't know if Phil even like giving verbal requests like that. He sticks with a strict system here in heaven."   
  


"I'm sure Phil is the coolest person in existence." Josh said. "He's gotta go for my simple request."   
  


Josh walked up to the elevator that was the only door on the tower, held out his palm to the scan pad and stepped inside. Gribble number 426 followed. Josh felt a goofy giddyness as he stood waiting for the doors to the elevator to close. He looked down to the Gribble and wiggled his eyebrows. He then spoke in a deep goofy voice. "Time to se the big man!" The doors then closed and opened a moment later into the god lobby.   
  


They walked out and noticed that it was an empty waiting room with a receptionist at a desk near a large set of double doors. Like most of the receptionists she was a beautiful woman, except she had distinct alien appearance, she had large black eyes and no nose, just two nostrils. Her hair consisted of long greenish coloured tendrils, she had no ears and her skin was all a greenish grey colour. "Hold out your right hand please." She said, seemingly not paying attention to Josh, who noticed that she was currently reading an issue of YM. Josh held out his hand as she requested and she put a little scanner on it. The scanner flashed and then the double doors beside the desk opened up for Josh and 426s entry. The alien woman took the scanner back from Joshes hand and pointed to the open doors. "Phil's waiting for you." She said before turning back to her teen magazine.   
  


Josh walked warily up to the doors. He couldn't help but think that he was rushing it. In truth he just came up with a special request on the spot while he was eating his pizza so that he could see what god looked like. *Oh shit!* He thought. *This is not a good idea.* as he passed through the doors into God's office he began to panic on the inside. *I better not freeze up.* he thought. *Improvising isn't so hard, but improvising in front of God? What have I gotten myself into?* He wondered mentally.   
  


Finally he and 426 came upon God. The almighty sat upon her rotating business chair at a black desk, playing a video game on her laptop computer. Josh pointed at the woman with the long black hair in utter shock. "You're... You're..."   
  


The woman looked up and sighed. "Damn it! She didn't ring you in did she. CLORISTA!! ONE MORE STRIKE AND YOU ARE FIRED!!!" She screamed out the door angrily. She then sat back down on her chair and looked back to Josh. "Hello Mr. VanHalteren. I'm God. But Please, call me Phil."   
  


Josh just looked shocked and pointed at Phil. "You're a... You're a...g...g...g...g."   
  


Phil chuckled. "Yes. I'm a girl. I'm a busy almighty being so can you please cut the stutter and get to your request?" She asked pleasantly.   
  


Josh took a deep breath and calmed himself down. "Okay."   
  


Phil held out her hand and made a gimme gimme gesture with her fingers. "Hand me your request papers." She said.   
  


Josh shook himself out of his stupor once again and just stood there twiddling his thumbs. "Uhm is it all right if I present my request orally?" Josh asked. "Please?"   
  


God nodded and leaned back and smiled pleasantly. "Sure! I haven't had an oral request in five hundred years. It'd be nice for a little change."   
  


Josh nodded, much more relieved with his current situation. "Okay, uhh here goes. There's this really funny anime that I used to watch when I was alive called Ranma 1/2. I want to, uhh, be sort of reincarnated as a character in that universe within the Ranma cast in Nerima."   
  


"Is that all?" Phil asked with a mischievous smile.   
  


Josh began to sweat under her gaze and was about to nod his affirmation when he looked down at Gribble Number 426. "Actually I also want to keep all of my memories of my past life and of my time in heaven. I also want to keep the level one door opener thing." Josh looked down to 426 and smiled. "I also want Gribble number 426 to go with me and have a complete array of human emotions. I want him in the form he's in now so that I can recognize him too."   
  


Phil smiled at the unique request and began thinking of ways she make it interesting. "Very well I shall grant your request. The next time you wake up... you will be a character from Ranma 1/2."   
  


Josh smiled. "Wow thank you Go... I mean Phil." He quickly corrected himself.   
  


She opened up her laptop and smiled as she waved them of. "It was my pleasure." She said. "Now go on back to your penthouse, have one last day of fun here in heaven and then get some rest. Tomorrow, you start a new life."   
  


Josh smiled, and waved to Phil as he left the room and the doors closed. The moment he was gone Phil opened up Joshes personal file on her computer and smiled as she looked up all his memories of the show and his emotions directed towards certain characters. She then created a tangent cannon time line and began tweaking things for joshes alternate universe. "What if, and then I could... oooh he seems to hate this Akane persons guts. I'll just tweak this one last aspect and enter aaaaand enter!" Phil leaned back in her chair and smiled. "Joshua Daryl Adam VanHalteren... the next time you wake up, you'll be a whole new...man." God then laughed like a madman for about a minute before calming down and wiping a tear from her eye. "Sometimes I can be so cruel." She muttered.   
  


******************   
  


authors notes: {Yeah I just came up with this on a whim. I wanted to do a Self Insertion with a planned plot and without Evan co-writing. This time I'm the only one being inserted and I'm staying in Ranma 1/2... with one little twist. I've made heaven quite different from the white clouds and God being light, and pearly gate and all that. It's all there but in different forms. Hell, God was a girl named Phil. I"m hoping that I can have some fun with this one. I haven't heard of anybody Self Inserting themselves in this manner so I thought I'd give it a shot. The best part about writing this one so far is that I get to kill myself within the first few paragraphs. That's always good for a laugh. I managed to pump this first chapter out in one day too, not a bad speed at all for a new idea. Don't worry though faithful readers. I will not abandon any of my other stories for this. This is now one of my regulars but DB, AR, and AM come first, then this... then SI and if Hung Nguyan ever gets to passing RIB to me then that'll be a regular as well. You wouldn't see me keep people hanging if I was passing on a story. Sheesh! Well that's all the ranting I'll throw at you today. BYE!}   
  


Morden Night: mordennight@hotmail.com 

  
  



	2. This Can't Be Right

Check out the NEW Hotbot Tell me when this page is updated 

Heavenly Intervention   
  


Chapter 01   
  


This Can't Be Right   
  


Josh awoke the next morning with a shock as a sharp pain in his bottom awoke him. "What the...?" Josh wondered, looking around to see where he was, or rather he tried. The room he was in seemed to be nothing but blinding lights. He could hear voices all around him, the voices were happy and that calmed him down a little bit. His eyes adjusted a moment later and he could see blurs of people standing around... upside down. Josh then tried to look up but he could not seem to lift his head. It was him who was upside down.   
  


Josh was set down a moment later and he had a quiet inquisitive look about him as he was wrapped in a small blanket and placed in a woman's arms. His eyes adjusted a little more and he held up his weakened arms to realize that he was... a baby. Josh almost panicked but his own words came back to him like a crushing mallet. "To be reincarnated into the Ranma 1/2 world." Josh sighed and allowed what he suspected was his mother to hold him and gaze at him fondly. Josh could now see the woman that held him quite clearly. She was a very beautiful Japanese woman with short, shoulder length black hair. Josh smiled at her. He also noticed, moments later, a man standing beside the woman with tears streaming down his face in elated joy.   
  


Josh frowned at the man, he seemed a little bit familiar, he had short black hair and a mustache. He was wearing fairly normal clothing. Josh didn't know where he knew the man from. He frowned even more as his mother, her husband, and the doctors around them discussed things. She couldn't understand a single word they were saying. It was angering him. 426 was right, she realized. He should have thought out his special request more, then he would have thought to learn Japanese.   
  


Josh sat there for a few more moments and then there was a silence as his mother looked down at her with a smile. Josh became worried at the look the woman was giving her and shrunk back a little bit in the blanket. The woman then spoke. She only said one word but finally it was a word that Josh knew, or rather a name. And a name that he desperately did not want to hear at a time like this.   
  


"Akane."   
  


*****************   
  


Soun Tendo smiled as he entered his home in the Nerima district of Tokyo Japan with his wife Kimiko close behind, carrying a baby that looked quite displeased. He had just returned from the hospital after picking up Kimiko and their new baby girl Akane. "Were home!" He called pleasantly into the house with a boisterous voice.   
  


The pitter patter of tiny footsteps rang through the house and a moment later a little girl, no older than maybe two or three years old ran into the hallway where Soun and Kimiko stood, taking off their shoes. "DADDY!" The little girl shouted as she ran towards Soun, and jumped.   
  


With expert precision the man caught the leaping girl in mid air and hugged her to his chest softly. "Hello Kasumi." He said fondly before setting his daughter back onto terra firma.   
  


The girl then walked to her mother and pulled on her dress lightly. "Wanna see!" She said excitedly while eyeing the red blanket that had the newborn baby was wrapped in.   
  


The woman smiled softly and slowly bent down to the ground so that her eldest daughter could see her new sister. Josh smiled lightly at the little girl who stared at her in wonder as she was lowered to her eye level. The little girl had light brown hair and there was no doubt that this was Kasumi. Her childish demeanor was very new to her though. The excitement and intrigue in her eyes was very different from the Kasumi that she remembered from the animes that she had seen. It made her realize just how much Kasumi may have lost with the death of her mother, perhaps even more than Akane or Nabiki.   
  


Josh chuckled at that thought, she was actually Akane, but she kept thinking of her as a completely different person. "Wow!" Kasumi said as she looked as the reincarnated baby. "She's so small." Kasumi poked and fused with Josh for a moment and then looked up at her mother who looked like a very successful business woman in her suit. "What's her name?" She asked softly, as though any loud noise would upset the baby.   
  


"Her name is Akane." Kimiko said softly. She continued with a smile. "And she seems to like you a lot." She said as Akanes fingers instinctively wrapped around Kasumis finger.   
  


Josh smiled, and pointed to Kasumi. Josh had been trying to speak the entire time she was in the hospital but she couldn't seem to make any comprehensible noises at first. She was able to say a few English words but only small ones. She had developed enough in the last week though and decided to drop the silent treatment that she'd been using and try to say something else. "K...k...konnnn...konniii..."   
  


Kimiko looked down at Akane in surprise, that was the first sound that she had made ever since she was born. "What's this?" She said in surprise.   
  


Josh tried to clear her throat and tried again, still pointing at Kasumi. "K...koni...chi, wa." Josh said. She was able to pick up some small Japanese words from the various subtitled anime that he had watched over the years like Urusei Yatsura and she smiled now that she was able to get a little bigger of a word out of her tiny vocal chords, she hated not being able to speak. Normally she loved just listening to the sound of her own voice... well that was when she still actually WAS Josh VanHalteren.   
  


Kimiko gasped and nearly dropped Akane from her arms. She quickly fixed her state and kept Akane safe in her arms. "Oh my god!" She said, startled while staring at the child. "That's impossible!"   
  


Soun who did not actually hear Akane looked confused. "What's a matter dear?" He asked.   
  


Kimiko stood up with a now triumphant and smiling Akane. "Ak...Akane just said her first word." Kimiko said, almost not able to believe it herself, even though she had just heard in with her own ears.   
  


Soun smiled as if it was just a joke. "That's ridiculous." He stated. "No child that young could speak."   
  


Kasumi giggle and pulled on her fathers pant leg excitedly. "Daddy! Akane said hello to me!" She said.   
  


Soun gawked at his daughters statement. He was still in shock. "Kasumi never lied about anything. She wouldn't make up something like that just to upset daddy. Soun looked down at Akane and studied her with his eyes. He was a martial artist so he could read body language pretty well. "Did you just say hello to your sister Akane?" He asked, not expecting an answer of any kind from the infant. Akane nodded her head and gave her father a thumbs up.   
  


Souns brain decided that that was the perfect time to shut down. "She... tal...ked." He stated as his eyes rolled back in his head and he fell backwards, slipping into unconsciousness.   
  


*************   
  


Soun awoke hours later on the ground with an ice pack on his head, Kasumi was kneeling at his side and his wife was kneeling beside her holding little Akane. "Honey? Are you okay?" Kimiko asked her husband.   
  


Soun looked over to Kimiko and then eyed Akane who was looking at him with a frown. Soun didn't even try to get up out of the futon that they had placed him in. "Did... Did Akane actually speak?" He asked. Nodoka nodded and then Soun sat up letting the ice pack fall into his lap. "Do you know what this means?" He asked darkly, his eyes covered by his long bangs. The little baby Akane with the mind of Josh VanHalteren looked at the man a little scared and shrunk back into her mothers cushioned chest.   
  


"What does it mean dear?" Kimiko asked eagerly.   
  


"Yata?" Akane said, almost unconsciously, not knowing what the hell everyone was saying save for one or two small words.   
  


Soun turned to his wife and burst out into an ecstatic almost hysterical smile. "AKANES A GENIUS BABY!!!" He said almost too happily. Tears then began to stream down his face in bliss as he began to fantasize about the future. A far off stare taking over his facial features as he clasped his hands together and began to narrate his thoughts. "I can see it now... Akane gets into the highest profile University in the world, learns several languages, travels the world, becomes the head of a mega corporation that eventually takes over every technological company and franchise in the world, she'll get married.......to some...one."   
  


Akane glared at Soun as he stressed that last part. She recognized the word marriage and just knew who he was talking about immediately. Like HELL she was going to marry Ranma. She was still a guy at heart.   
  


Soun continued. "She'll cure Cancer and every other disease, have lots of babies, settle down and then let her husband take over the dojo... then the name Sao...Tendo," Soun looked at his wife for a moment to make sure that she didn't catch his slip up and then continued. "will go down in history."   
  


Akane rolled her eyes at her supposed fathers rant. It was just like the anime and the manga except it was all real... It looked kind of odd because of the realism but she shrugged at her thoughts figuring that she'd get used to it soon enough. Her first concern was learning the rest of the Japanese language. *Damn it!* Akane thought, with Joshes voice in her head. *I can't wait till I'm strong enough to walk having to be carted around is a pain in the ass.*   
  


After Soun finished his big spiel and they were all finished talking in a language that Akane couldn't understand, Kimiko took the infant up to her room with the big wooden duck on it and placed her in the crib inside. Josh didn't really have to sleep though because she still had the mind of a seventeen year old, her biological clock wouldn't let her sleep a full ten hours until it was at least ten o'clock. Akane groaned as she turned her oversized head to the clock on the wall and noticed that it read 7:00. She was lucky that numbers were the same as in English.   
  


For the next three hours it was a living hell finding things to do. The crib was like a prison and being trapped in a babies body was a HUGE restriction for someone who was used to being six foot two and 165 lbs.   
  


It was going to be a long, long life indeed, she needed a book or something... maybe Stephen King, or something funny...   
  


Tiredness soon enveloped Akane and she fell asleep.   
  


**************   
  


Six months later. Akane sighed as she walked into the living room where Nabiki and Kasumi were playing with some oversized kiddy blocks. Due to the fact that her parents thought she was a genius baby they started teaching her Japanese at a, normally, alarming pace for such a young child. Kasumi brightened considerably when Akane entered. "Akane!" She said, as Nabiki got bored with the blocks and started scribbling in a colouring book. "Want to play with me?" The eldest Tendo daughter asked her sister.   
  


Akane sat down sullenly and shook her head. "No." Kasumi frowned but continued to play and construct with the blocks. Akane eyed the colouring book that Nabiki was using and smiled at the sight of the crayons. She then frowned. *They're just crayons." She reminded herself. *How could I create real art with that garbage?* Akane then began to sulk again. She did this often. There never seemed to be anything to occupy her teenage mind. She was limited to little kids toys.   
  


Akane tilted her head to one side in the direction of the kitchen. "Mom!" She called out in her tiny baby voice. Moments later Kimiko came out of the kitchen in an apron.   
  


"What's the matter Akane?" She asked.   
  


Akane frowned. "Want to draw... Want a pencil." She said in slightly broken Japanese to her new mother.   
  


Kimiko walked over to where the young Nabiki was lying down laughing and scribbling and picked up the case of crayons. "Akane there's Crayons right here.   
  


Akane rolled her eyes. "No! Pencil." She said making writing motions with her tiny hands.   
  


Kimiko walked forwards and picked Akane up into her arms. "Come on sweety." She said walking towards the stairs. "Lets go see if there's something my genius baby can play with in mommy's office." Akane smiled and hugged her mother. Finally she could get a pen and some blank paper. Akane desperately needed something to cure the pain of boredom that was enveloping her mind.   
  


The pair climbed the stairs and entered Kimiko Tendo's office. She was a successful business woman but worked at home so that she could also take care of her three daughters while Soun taught classes in the dojo. She was surprised to see Akane sitting in the dojo a few times watching the classes. She seemed to take great interest in the art and her husband only encouraged it. What was even more surprising was the fact that Akane would sometimes imitate her father and the students as they practiced.   
  


Kimiko smiled as she sat down with Akane at her desk. She seemed to be the perfect child, she cut herself sometimes but never cried, she was always calm, slept through the entire night, and never soiled or wet herself. It was so easy to take care of the little angel.   
  


Kimiko sighed though. Despite all the good points about Akane there were some overwhelming bad points. She did recall the Akane hated being held by Soun, or any male. She was upsetting her father in that sense. She also didn't seem too affectionate to her either, she seemed to be off in her own little world, as though there was always something on her mind.   
  


Akane was ecstatic as she crawled onto the desk and grabbed the first pen that she saw. She found a piece of blank paper after ruffling through important documents. Josh then noticed a few documents typed out in English, her eyes widened at the sight. She recalled hearing that most Japanese business people learned English which was used worldwide as the "business language'. Akane set the blank piece of paper and looked at a couple of them. She had never heard her new mother speak English and had never tried speaking the language to her. Akane then noticed a document written in her mother's hand writing... in English.   
  


Akane set the pen down on top of the paper and looked up at Kimiko. "Mother?" She said in English. It sounded odd as most words coming out of one so young did.   
  


Kimiko gasped. If she was still holding Akane she would have probably dropped her from the shock. "A...Akane?" She asked.   
  


"Do you know English?" The infant asked.   
  


Kimiko stared at her newest born daughter and then stuttered in English. "Y...Yes. Akane how do you know English?" She wondered not expecting to hear more than one or two words from her as usual.   
  


She was surprised again. "Mom, what is it that you do?" She asked in flawless English. "At work." She added.   
  


Kimiko sat back in her chair and stared at her daughter. "This is unreal." She said in English.   
  


Akane smiled and leaned back a little. "It's kind of funny I think." Akane said. "I mean, a six or so month old infant with a full 17 year old English vocabulary and a limited understanding of Japanese?" Akane then leaned forward looking at Kimiko. "I never thought that I'd even get stuck in the body of Akane... dumb bad luck I guess." She said with a giggle.   
  


Kimiko looked inquisitive. "Stuck in...? Are you an Demon of some sort that's possessed my daughter?" She asked worried.   
  


Akane shook her tiny head. "I'm afraid not. Like it or not I'm actually your daughter Akane. The reason I have this intelligence and vocabulary is because I've been reincarnated. In my last life I was a man. Died at age seventeen... it was pretty sad."   
  


"Your reincarnated?" She asked. Akane nodded.   
  


"My old name was Josh. I went to heaven and was reborn." Kimiko passed out just then. Akane looked at her confused. "Must have been a delayed reaction or something." She stated, while looking at her unconscious mother. Josh shrugged and began to scream to get somebodies attention so that they could help. It wouldn't do to be stuck here for god knows how long. She picked up the pen and paper just in case.   
  


***************   
  


Two years later. Akane was now two years and six months old, Kasumi was five and Nabiki was now three. The girls all got along well together except Akane often went off to do her own thing. She was very skilled in drawing and bought several how to draw books. The fridge in the kitchen was covered in her, Nabiki's, and Kasumi's art work. Several high schools were eyeing her as well as public schools and even colleges knew about her. Kimiko had taken her in to several places to test her skills in literacy, and artistic skill. She was currently drawing at a college level, word had spread and the Tendos had been getting a lot of attention with Akane.   
  


Kasumi was still a happy little girl and was almost ALWAYS in the kitchen helping and learning from Kimiko. She loved to watch cooking shows and often mentioned that she wanted to someday have her own cooking show.Kasumi was always running around and climbing trees with Nabiki when she wasn't in the kitchen. Nabiki was your average three year old. She just wanted to play and climb trees and bugs, and icky stuff that's squishy. Akane smirked as she drew in her sketchbook. It was pretty funny sometimes when she would bring in frogs and mice from the parks they went to. She really loved to get dirty and Akane had trouble seeing the manipulative bitch that developed from her in the Ranma 1/2 anime. She was... normal.   
  


Akane sighed and put the pencil down. Kimiko was going to die when she reached the age of ten and it would inevitably have a large effect on Kasumi and Nabiki. Akane looked over to Soun who was happily reading a paper as he drank his morning tea at the open shogi. It saddened her. He was such a kind and caring man, he only thought about the well being of his daughters and had so much love for his family. She could see that he was in a virtual heaven on earth. He had the perfect family, everything was peaceful, and he had a job that he loved to do. It was really sad that he would eventually have a breakdown over his wife's death.   
  


For some strange reason Akane, despite the fact that she had the mind of a seventeen year old male Canadian, she had a good deal of love for his new family. She felt obligated to help Soun through his pain when the inevitable came. He was a good man and she appreciated all that he did for her. The teaching that she was currently receiving would ensure that she would become a better fighter than Ranma someday. She had a head start. Akane smirked and then looked at the paper that she had been drawing on. She then looked at the how to draw manga book her mother had purchased for her.   
  


Akane smiled mischievously. She began to draw.   
  


*****************   
  


Soun smiled as he sat in front of the open shogi doors watching Kasumi and Nabiki try to catch the koi that were in the little pond that they had made a week before. It was a lovely Sunday and he was going to enjoy every second of it. His two oldest daughters were making a horrible mess of their clothes chasing the oversized gold fish but he didn't care he was going to just enjoy every moment of the day, he wouldn't get upset about anything today.   
  


Just then a pair of arms from a little two year old girl wrapped around his neck and a tiny body pressed up against his back, startling him for a second. "Hey Daddy!!" came the voice from behind him.   
  


Soun smiled and pulled Akane around so that she was sitting in his lap. "What have we got here?" He asked happily, a stupid smile plastered across his face. He was ecstatic this past year. Akane had warmed up to him exponentially and was starting to show him much more affection. She was still a genius for her age and spent a lot of her time by herself drawing, but she also made time for him now other than martial arts lessons and he had never been happier.   
  


"Look what I drew!" She said holding out a piece of paper.   
  


Soun took the piece of paper and looked at it intently, still amazed with his daughters level of artistic ability. "Wow!" he said looking over the scenery. "What's this?" He asked   
  


Akane smiled. "It's called Jusenkyo. I saw it in a book. I want to go there some day, it's a martial arts training ground too." She said happily.   
  


Soun looked at the picture now with wide eyes and his hand shook. "J...Jusenkyo?" He asked.   
  


Akane nodded even though he wasn't looking. Soun began to remember back to what his good old friend Genma had said in one of his post cards. The man had looked up all the training areas in Japan and China and had decided to visit every one of them to make his son the greatest martial artist that ever lived. He had included a list of the training grounds that he planned on going to with Ranma in the letters and post cards that he had sent him. Jusenkyo was their last stop and it was supposed to be the post perilous training grounds in the entire world.   
  


Only the greatest martial artists could go there.   
  


Akane smiled as if she knew what the man was thinking. "I want to be the greatest martial artist that ever lived." Akane stated matter of factly. "I'm willing to do anything to achieve this status." She said.   
  


Soun smiled and a tear of joy came to his eye as his youngest daughter said this. "Akane you've made your father so proud." He said taking her into a fatherly hug. "We've got a lot of work to do though." Soun said.   
  


Akane smiled. Everything was actually turning out okay even though she was trapped in the body of Akane Tendo. She just couldn't wait until she turned six then she could go to school and meet new people. Then she could start the ultimate scheme. If she was going to live a full happy life in this life she was going to have take some drastic steps.   
  


This was only the beginning.   
  


*****************   
  


Three years later. Akane stood in the dojo in a fighting stance her father was standing beside her in the exact same stance. They started to do a kata, fighting in visible opponents and trying to perfect their skill. They flowed in and out of each attack and stance, starting and stopping everything at the exact same time. They moved through the kata flawlessly, they were absolutely perfect in their technique. Once they finished Soun amiled and they bowed to each other. "Go take a bath now Akane." He said.   
  


Akane smiled and nodded. "Thank you for the lesson daddy." She said before running away to go soak in the tub. She passed Kimiko as she was crossing the lawn between the dojo and the house.   
  


Kimiko walked into the dojo and kissed Soun on the lips. "She's certainly developing very well isn't she?" She asked.   
  


Soun nodded. "Yes. She's very dedicated to the art."   
  


The martial artist's wife rolled her eyes. "That's an understatement if I've ever heard one. She's five years old, and has learned at least seven martial art forms."   
  


"You're proud of her?" Soun asked.   
  


Kimiko nodded. "Yes. She'll most certainly become the best one day, I am afraid that once she hits puberty she'll use her abilities to hurt people or bully. She's learning too fast."   
  


Soun waved the idea off. "She's very mature and very honorable. I know my little girl would never do that."   
  


"She spends too much time fighting with you." Kimiko said. "She doesn't have any friends and I'm afraid that she may never get any."   
  


"Is that what this is about?"   
  


Kimiko just sighed. "She spends seven hours straight learning from you every morning, no exception. How could I not worry? She plays those awfully violent video games and watches shows that a girl her age shouldn't be watching. She's surrounded by violence."   
  


Soun smiled and wrapped his arms around his wife. "You heard what the doctors and the psychologists said. She has the mentality of a eighteen year old and the intelligence of someone around the age of twenty five." Soun said, rocking side to side with his wife in his arms. "We don't have to worry about her."   
  


Kimiko sighed and caressed Soun's cheek with her hand. "You know, all the time you spend with Akane has really been giving you a good workout." She said smiling suggestively. "And a lot of publicity for the dojo."   
  


Soun smiled realizing what his wife was suggesting. "Akane's always in her room, working on her art or in the dojo working on her fighting." He said.   
  


Kimiko turned around and smiled mischievously. "Nabiki and Kasumi are off at school right now." She said.   
  


"Akane's in the bathroom."   
  


"She always takes a very long time."   
  


"My class isn't for hours."   
  


Soun and Kimiko kissed passionately and then made sure all the doors to the dojo were shut and locked. The throes of passion that escaped the dojo were completely unheard of from everyone else.   
  


*****************   
  


The next day. Akane frowned as she awoke the next morning. She slowly rolled out of bed and yawned. She felt like crap. She walked towards the bathroom to take her shower. She always took one in the morning. It was one of the habits that she had retained from her past life as Josh VanHalteren. It was routine.   
  


Akane groaned as she held her stomach and closed the door to the bathroom. She took off her clothes and threw them into the hamper. She then walked into the bathing area after flipping the sign to occupied side and sat down on the stool. She then looked down and her eyes widened.   
  


Akane's scream awakened the entire house.   
  


*****************   
  


Akane frowned as she sat in the waiting room of the doctor's office. "This sucks." She mumbled.   
  


Her mother was sitting beside her and was holding her hand trying to make her feel better. "Don't worry honey." She said. "It'll all be okay. It's perfectly normal." She said. It was virtually the same thing that she had been hearing since yesterday when it happened.   
  


When the doctor came out Akane smiled slightly as she recognized the eleven year old boy standing next to the man. It was Ono Tofu, the man who would one day take over the clinic and be the family's doctor. She could easily relate to the boy, he was only ten years away from being a full fledged doctor. He was basically a genius child as well. He looked virtually the same as he did in the anime, he had soft features, long hair in a ponytail, and glasses. The only difference was that he was about ten or eleven years younger.   
  


His father who was the doctor was very different in appearance. He was fairly short, bald, and kind of chubby, you wouldn't really be able to tell that they were related just by looking at them. Akane figured that Tofu just took after his mother.   
  


The two Tofu's walked towards the mother and daughter and led them into the older man's office. Akane and her mother sat down across the desk from the doctor and the doctor put his hands in the menacing teepee position. "I have to say Mrs. Tendo this has me baffled."   
  


"Is there something wrong with Akane?" She asked fearing the worst.   
  


"No." The doctor stated simply.   
  


"Well what is it?" Kimiko asked a little less worried.   
  


The doctor sighed. "Your daughter is having her first period that's all." ?The doctor waited for a reply but there was none. He continued. "It's strange. No giurl in recorded history has ever had their perior when they were five years old. It shouldn't be possible."   
  


"How will this effect my little girl?" Mrs. Tendo asked.   
  


The doctor shrugged and leaned back in his chair. "Not very much, she'll get cramps and become cranky once a month, she'll develop into a woman faster than any other girls her age and will become sexually active very soon."   
  


Kimiko frowned. Akane looked up at the doctor. "Excuse me doctor?" She asked.   
  


The doctor put on a friendly face and chuckled at the little girl sitting with her mother."Yes Akane what can I do for you? Want a lolipop?" He asked.   
  


Akane shook her head. "No thanks. I think I might know why I'm developing this early though.."   
  


The doctor chuckled. "Oh so you think you've got the answer do you little one?" He asked as though he were talking to a cute little puppy.   
  


Akane nodded. "First of all stop patronizing me." She said. The doctor lost all his playful features and became serious. Akane continued. "I have the body of a five year old girl, but I have a mentality of a twenty year old. I think that it may have to do with my overdeveloped mind. There's all this chemical crap going on in there that it makes sense that it would make some physical changes to my body."   
  


The doctor nodded. "Ah yes. It all makes sense to me now. I was trying to remember earlier where I had heard the name Tendo, I'd forgotten that you're the one's with the genius baby."   
  


"Hey!" Akane said angrily. "I'm right here you know."   
  


The doctor smiled and stood up. Akane and Kimiko followed and the doctor led them to the door. "Well Akane seems to be dealing with her quick development just fine. It's completely natural and there should be no worries as to whether or not she'll turn out okay. Just take her home and deal with it.   
  


Kimiko smiled and bowed to the doctor. "Thank you for your time Dr. Tofu." Tofu bowed back and the pair left the clinic.   
  


***************   
  


Later on at the Tendo home. Akane frowned as she sat in the bathroom by herself wearing a pair of overalls and a black shirt underneath. She sighed as she pulled out a tampon from a box sitting beside the stool.   
  


She frowned and nearly gagged. "This is disgusting."   
  


***************   
  


Two weeks later. Akane smiled as she opened her eyes. It was early in the morning, normally she slept in but today she was too excited to do so. Her mother had promised her that she could go buy some cd's. She had gotten a cd player last year for her birthday but her parents bought a cd that a five year old would like. She had a 20 year mentality so she never used it, Nabiki was the only one who listened to it, Kasumi was always playing with her own friends.   
  


Akane threw the sheets off her bed and ran towards the bathroom to get cleaned up as quick as possible. She hadn't been able to listen to good music for a long time, she was determined to find some.   
  


Akane threw open the door and then recoiled slightly as she realized that it was already occupied. She was about to apologize and turn around but then she realized that it was Kimiko violently throwing up into the toilet. "What's the matter Mom?" She asked as she walked up to the older woman. Kimiko stopped barfing, wiped her mouth, and looked up at her youngest daughter.   
  


"Akane? What are you doing up so early?" She said, not letting go of the toilet base just in case she had to throw up again.   
  


"We're supposed to get my cds today. You promised to get me some real music."   
  


Kimiko sighed. "I'm sorry honey, but you'll have to wait until I'm feeling better."   
  


Akane frowned. "You promised Mom. I'm holding you to that."   
  


Kimiko turned to the toilet as though she were going to yak again, but she suppressed it and turned back to Akane. "Akane go ask your father. He can take you."   
  


Akane smiled. "That's better." Akane was about to turn away but then turned back to Kimiko inquisitively. "Mom? Why are you getting morning sick?" She asked suddenly getting a sickening suspicion.   
  


Kimiko smiled and waved it off nervously. "Oh it's nothing sweety. Just a little bug."   
  


Akane frowned as she kneeled down beside her mother. "Don't lie to me mother. Remember I have the mentality of a twenty year old male. I'm not as naive and manipulative as my sisters. I know that something is wrong, a little 'bug' as you call it wouldn't be making you get up every morning for the last three days just so you could throw up. I want the absolute truth." Akane's gaze penetrated through Kimiko's barrier and her resolve folded.   
  


"I'm pregnant." She said. "I'm going to have another baby."   
  


Akane went white. Her eyes were bugged out and she was standing still in absolute shock. She had thought that the sickness was the starting of the Cancer that was the cause of her death in the anime. She had not excepted it to be pregnancy. "N...No way." Akane said, standing up slowly. "That's not possible."   
  


Kimiko took Akane into her arms and began stroking her fingers through her hair. "What's wrong Akane?" She said worried. "I thought you'd love the fact that you're going to get another brother or sister."   
  


"There isn't supposed to be another." She said cryptically. Akane took a few deep breaths and calmed herself down. She looked up at her mother and smiled. "This could be a good thing." Akane said. She then relieved herself from her mother's embrace and took off.   
  


Kimiko began vomiting again.   
  


****************   
  


Akane frowned. *Damn it!* She thought as she walked towards the phone in the hall. *I hate continuity errors!* She picked up a phone and phoned the hospital. A receptionist picked up the phone and Akane began to speak. "Yes, hello? My mother says that she's pregnant, I'd like to schedule an appointment for her to make sure that that's what it is. Yes, Kimiko Tendo... yes I'm the genius kid... okay, three hours from now? That'd be great. The sooner the better. Okay... thank you bye."   
  


Akane hung up the phone and then went to tell her mom about the appointment.   
  


*****************   
  


Later that day at the hospital. Kimiko looked confused as she sat in the chair in one of the many rooms in the Nerima general hospital. "Akane this wasn't really necessary. I'm just pregnant, it's nothing serious."   
  


Akane smiled and took hold of her mother's hand. "You can't ever be too careful Mom. Your health is important, if you ever died of cancer or something Kasumi, Nabiki, and Dad would be devastated and they'd all break down."   
  


Kimiko giggled lightly. "Akane I don't have Cancer and I'm not going to die."   
  


Just then the doctor came in. "Mrs. Tendo we have some bad news related to your results." The doctor said.   
  


Kimiko looked confused. "What is it?" She asked.   
  


"Let me assure you that at this point in time your ailment is curable. You're lucky that you came to us when you did." The doctor said as he also sat down across from her and Akane.   
  


"What's wrong?" Kimiko asked. "Does this mean that I'm not pregnant?" She said.   
  


The doctor chuckled. "Oh you're very much pregnant. I was talking about your cancer."   
  


Kimiko fainted and fell off the chair. Akane looked down at her mom and then up at the doctor. "She took that pretty well." She noted. The doctor nodded. "Can I have a sucker?" Akane asked.   
  


*****************   
  


one year later. Akane frowned as she stepped out of the Tendo household. Her mother was standing right behind her holding her new baby brother in her arms. Kasumi and Nabiki ran past them and down the street eager to go to school to see their friends. Akane was reluctant and looked back to her mother with pleading eyes. "Mom. Why do I have to go to preschool? I have the mind of a twenty one year old this is insulting my intelligence."   
  
  
  


Kimiko smiled. "Akane you have to spend time with children your own age. The teachers said that if you move too fast educationally then they'll give you more advanced work. You'll be moving at a pace that you can follow."   
  


Akane smiled. "Well that's good at least. Did Dad mention anything to you about training trips lately?" Akane asked with hope in her voice.   
  


Kimiko frowned. "Your father wants to take you around Japan and China like his idiot friend to make you the greatest martial artist in the world. I'm not going to allow it. I need him here to help me care for your siblings."   
  


Akane frowned. "Mom I really need to go on this training trip. If I don't then my future is going to be really rough. If Dad takes me then we'll probably write you every week and come home to visit every two months for a week. Dads got more sense than his friend. I wouldn't let him slip up."   
  


Kimiko sighed and sat down so that she could look levelly with her daughter. "Akane I'm worried about your academics. I want you to go to school. You could really go far academically with your higher intelligence."   
  


Akane stopped and looked at the ground sadly. "What if I enrolled in whatever school's nearby during the trip? I could take temporary classes at schools nearby the training grounds."   
  


Kimiko frowned. "It could be dangerous."   
  


"Mom! I've mastered 9 styles of martial arts including weapons mastery! I can take care of myself." Akane replied.   
  


Kimiko sighed. "If... it's what you want Akane... then I suppose it's okay."   
  


Akane smiled gleefully, jumped forward and kissed her mother. "Thanks Mom." She said as she stepped back. "I really needed to hear some good news." Kimiko smiled and waved as Akane walked towards the kindergarten school that was just down the street.   
  


Akane walked with a new bounce in her step. *When Ranma comes to the Dojo eventually I'll be a better martial artist then he'll ever be! And I'll never stop learning.* Akane took out a little direction map that her mother had drawn her before she left the house and studied carefully to find her way to school. She found it easier and took a few back alleys to get there quicker.   
  


When she got there she looked up at the Kindergarten. She looked at the sign above it with a stupefied expression. The sign read: "Fluffely-kun's Kinder-ma-garten" in big bright pink letters against a purple background. It also had lots of purple triangles flecked on the horrid pink letters in various sizes. Akane's eyes twitched as she tried to discern what kind of simple minded fool would come up with such a name. "God!" She said as she walked towards the small building, "This is like something out of Winnie the Pooh or something." Akane stopped just outside the doors and then took one last glance at the sign which had a picture of a super deformed person with bright, happy, shiny anime eyes after the words. She then shivered and entered. "That's disgusting."   
  


"HIIII LITTLE GIRL!!"   
  


"AAAH!!!!!" Akane screamed as she was surprised by the sudden and loud greeting. She felt slightly ashamed for getting startled due to the fact that she's a martial artist. Akane slowed down her breathing and looked at the figure who had jumped out at her. "Who the HELL ARE YOU!?!?" Akane demanded.   
  


The man who had greeted her so suddenly was Mr. Fluffely-kun. It stated this on a big name tag. The man had overly happy eyes, long purple hair, and seemed to be wobbling as though he were on heavy drugs. He was wearing leather pant's which were skin tight, a fur coat, and a feathery pink wrap around his neck. To say the least he scared the crap out of Akane. "Why I'm Mr. Fluffely-kun!" He said in a voice that was WAY too similar to Barney the big purple dinosaur. "What's your name little girl?!" He asked as he chuckled like Goofy and threatened to fall over in his drug like state. "Hwhat's your name?"   
  


Akane glared at him. "Stay the hell away from me." She then walked around the man to go find some normal people withing the day care centre. Akane looked back at where she met Mr. Fluffely-kun and shivered. *What a loser.* She thought. She then looked confused as she kept walking. "Hey where'd the freak go?" she wondered. She then walked into a leg and looked up, it was Fluffely. "AAAAAAHHH!!!"   
  


The crazy drug man picked Akane up before she could protest. "Don't use naughty language little girl. Your Momma will have to give you a spanking when you go home."   
  


Akane struggled and started to squirm and struggle. "AAAAH!! DAMN IT YOU PSYCHO SON OF A BITCH I'M GOING HOME RIGHT NOW!!!!" Akane then thrust her little fist forward and jabbed the man in the neck. He dropped her in his pain and Akane made a break for the door. Akane managed to open it but a recovered Mr. Flufely-kun closed it and grabbed her.   
  


"Where are you going little girl?" He asked, still on drugs.   
  


Akane just screamed. "NO NO!!! NOT IN THERE!! I'D RATHER DIE AGAIN THAN GO BACK IN THERE!!!!"   
  


**************   
  


Later on, back at the Tendo dojo Kimiko was humming as she peeled potatoes, onions and other vegetables and put them into the dish that she was making. Just then she heard the front door open and closed and somebody walk into the house. She looked up from the counter and set the knife she was using down. She started to walk towards the front door as she wiped her hands on her apron. "Akane!" She called. "Is that you?"!   
  


Five year old Akane walked into the living room that connects to the kitchen with a angry expression upon her face. He clothes were tattered and ripped up and she had cuts, scrapes, and dirt all over herself. "I'm never going back there again!" She said darkly before stalking to the kitchen to get something to eat.   
  


Kimiko stood there following Akane with her eyes with a shocked expression. "Akane!" She said, finally coming out of her surprise at seeing her youngest daughter so disheveled and beaten up. "What happened to you!?" She asked with worry as she bent down and grabbed her in a protective embrace.   
  


Akane didn't struggle she just sat there in her mother's lap with an annoyed expression. "Ah it's nothing that can't be easily fixed." She stated.   
  


"Was it a bully?" Kimiko asked worriedly.   
  


Akane looked at the older woman as though she were an idiot. "What!? I'm a martial artist for crying out loud! I can take care of anybody looking for a fight at any age." Akane paused and got a distant look in her eyes. "No. No it was much worse than that. I don't think it was even human."   
  


"Who was it?" Kimiko asked.   
  


Akane got a look of utter hatred in her eyes and a battle aura flared around her. "The kindergarten teacher!" She growled.   
  


Akane's mother blink blinked. "Huh?" She thought intelligently. "I always thought that Mr. Fluffely-kun seemed great with children. Why would he hurt you?" She wondered.   
  


Akane chuckled. "Oh mother. You are so naive." Kimiko frowned at this statement but Akane seemed to be ignoring it. "Mr. Fluff-stuff is good with 'normal' children." She said making a quotation mark sign with her hands. "On the other hand, he's an absolute monster with children with the mentalities of TWENTY YEAR OLDS!!!"   
  


Kimiko put a finger to her bottom lip and looked up slightly. "Oh yeah. I keep forgetting about that." She said dumbly.   
  


Akane groaned and walked away. "Anyway, as far as I'm concerned I'm not going to school until high school. That way I could be with some slightly normal people. I'm going on a training trip with Dad."   
  


Kimiko sighed. "Fine."   
  


*****************   
  


One year later......   
  


Akane stood at the front gates of the Tendo home with her father Soun, who was carrying a rather hefty traveling bag. Akane was also carrying a full sized traveling bag with her which looked ridiculous because of her size.   
  


Kimiko, Nabiki, Kasumi, and their little brother Tetsuo were all standing at the front of the house seeing them off. Kasumi had a slightly downtrodden expression, Nabiki was smiling and Kimiko was crying.   
  


Akane went and hugged each one of them separately and said her goodbyes. Kimiko bent down and gave her a little kiss on the cheek. "I'm going to miss you sweety." She said while wiping her tears on her sleeve. "It's just that you're going for such a long time."   
  


Akane smiled and wiped a tear from her mother's eye. "Don't worry Mom. I'll be back every month to visit and I'll write you every day. It's only ten years. You've still got Nabiki, Kasumi, and Tetsuo."   
  


Kimiko sighed. "It's just not the same without the whole family."   
  


Akane sighed as well. "It'll be fine! With me writing every day it'll be like I've never left." Kimiko nodded and stood back up. She then walked over to Soun, hugged him, and gave him a great big goodbye kiss. Akane smiled. "Ooh. Passionate."   
  


Kimiko blushed at her daughter's remark and stepped back. "You two have fun, and be careful, and eat well...and brush your teeth.......AND write back....and..."   
  


"MOM!!"   
  


"Eh?"   
  


"We'll be fine." Akane said. "You don't have to worry so much. We're not going to go and get cursed by a witch or anything." Akane smiled to herself on the inside at the unintended reference to curses. *Heh. At least not by a witch.*   
  


The Tendo family exchanged their last goodbyes and Soun and Akane left.   
  


***************   
  


author's notes: {Well that's the first chapter of Heavenly Intervention. This is an idea that I've had for quite a while but just haven't gotten to writing it down. Akane is the LAST person from Ranma that I'd want to be stuck as. I was being nasty to myself but I'm relatively sure that I'd be able to adapt to my new body, even if it is an infant. I'd definitely learn martial arts. I'm a martial arts FREAK in real life. The only thing that's stopping me from taking lessons is my art, my job, my friends, and my school. I also have a band and it'd be hard balance them all. 

Self Insertion is my silly self insert that I do with Evan. This one will be funny at points but it will be much more serious at parts. The worst part about it is being a girl... that would kind of suck when you've got the mind of a twenty year old male and your female body is only at the age of six. Seriously though I hate Akane. She is such a bitch. If I was Ranma I wouldn't put up with the crap she dishes out. Would you? I didn't think so. I also like pie. Word UP! Yeah, out of line there. 

I'll do stuff on this later... I'll work on other stuff now suckas.   
  


Morden Night: mordennight@hotmail.com 

  
  


pie :P   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Return of The King

Check out the NEW Hotbot Tell me when this page is updated 

Heavenly Intervention   
  


Chapter 02   
  


Return of The King   
  


Kimiko sat in the Tendo living room at the table across from Nabiki, Kasumi, and eleven year old Tetsuo. "Now remember," She started, holding a postcard with a picture of a panda on it. "We haven't seen Akane in five years due to the fact that she was in China and couldn't visit every month."   
  


Tetsuo, who was a fairly good looking boy, he had short brown hair and large bright redish eyes. "Do you think she brought us souvenirs?" He wondered.   
  


Kimiko glared at him. "Tetsuo!" Tetsuo lowered his head and Kimiko continued. "Just keep in mind that five years is a long time and she may be a little different than you all remember. Just keep in mind that no matter how much she's changed she's still your sister."   
  


Kasumi smiled. "Mother I don't think that there's anything that could surprise us about her. She's still been sending postcards, those tell us a little bit about her."   
  


Nabiki smirked. "I always thought that it looked more like a Christmas list than a letter home." She said.   
  


Kimiko frowned and glared. "Nabiki! That's not very nice!" Nabiki lowered her head. "Still..." Kimiko said. "It tells us what she's interested in."   
  


Nabiki and Kasumi rolled their eyes nearly simultaneously. "Uh huh...and why are we getting this talk?" Kasumi asked. "Why are you all of a sudden worried what we think of Akane?"   
  


Kimiko sighed and lowered her head. "Because I got a postcard today from your father and your father's friend Genma as well."   
  


Nabiki frowned not liking the sound of this. "Why do I not like the sound in your voice?" Nabiki wondered darkly.   
  


Kimiko sighed, then put on a fake smile. "Let's just wait for your sister to come back."   
  


Tetsuo frowned and crossed his arms. "Damn it! All this waiting is boring."   
  


"Tetsuo! What did I tell you about your language!?" Kimiko said. Tetsuo rolled his eyes and rested his head on the table. "Girls... just try not to be too surprised by anything. Keep open minds."   
  


****************   
  


It was raining outside and two figures could be seen running down the street. One was a Japanese male around 16 or so years old with a really muscular form. He had short spiky black hair and was wearing an all black Chinese martial arts uniform. The other was a tall woman with long black hair tied back in a ponytail. She wore a brown martial arts gi which was fairly loose and showed off her large breasts. The boy was far ahead of the older woman and turned back to call out to her.   
  


"COME ON DAD!!! WE'RE ALREADY LATE!!"   
  


The woman was panting they had been running for a long time and she was just about ready to drop. The boy seemed to have a limitless supply of energy. "Wait... up. Air........"   
  


****************   
  


A short time later on the exact same street. A lone girl, with bright red hair tied back in a pigtail, wearing a Red martial arts ghi with white trim and black pants was running as fast as she possible could. She was being chased by a large Panda standing on it's hind legs which was gaining on her. "DAMN IT POP! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!!!"   
  


The panda didn't say anything, it just lunged forward and attacked. The red head dodged the panda fist by jumping into the air and then spring-boarding off his head. The panda became enraged and attacked repeatedly, the girl managed to block or dodge everything, she decided to quite playing around and she kicked the large panda in the face as hard as she could, sending it flying to a nearby wall. "Growf." it muttered, in a dazed state.   
  


The girl picked up a traveling pack that the panda was holding and shouldered it. "I'm going home old man, so suck on that!!" The red headed girl then turned and began walking away. She didn't realize that the panda had regained it's senses though and was oblivious as it pulled out a street sign and swung it at the back of her head, knocking her unconscious from the force of the blow but not doing any damage.   
  


The panda looked around at all the bystanders who all saw the goings on and shrugged as he picked up the girl and threw her over his shoulder. The panda then began to walk towards a certain dojo.   
  


***************   
  


"I'M HOOOOOOME!!!!!"   
  


Nabiki and Kasumi smiled as they heard the voice and the door open. The two older Tendo daughters shared an excited glance with each other and then stood up quickly from their places at the table and ran towards the door. They stopped when they saw a spiky haired boy with open arms.   
  


"NABIKI! KASUMI!!" He said, grabbing them in a hug before they could stop their forward momentum.   
  


The two girls struggled to get out of the boy's embrace. "Excuse me! But who the heck are you!?" Nabiki wondered as she glared at the boy who let go and stepped back a bit.   
  


Before the boy could say anything Kimiko walked forward and grabbed the boy's hand in a firm handshake. "You must be Ranma Saotome." She said. "It's nice to meet you."   
  


"Huh?" said the boy as a winded older woman with long black hair tied in a pony tail struggled to get through the door.   
  


Kimiko sighed and turned to the angry looking and confused Nabiki and the just confused Kasumi. "Girls? There's something that you should know, I guess it can't wait until Akane gets here but..."   
  


"Wait!" Said the boy, successfully stopping the mother of four from saying any more. Everyone was now looking at the short spiky haired boy curiously. "It's me. I'm Akane!"   
  


"WHAT!?!?!?" yelled, Kasumi, Nabiki, Kimiko, and Tetsuo, who was now just joining the group.   
  


The boy who claimed to be Akane smiled. "It's kind of a long story but here's the generalized version." He said. "Me and Dad went to a cursed training grounds and now we got curses that change our sex completely. It's no big deal."   
  


Kimiko fainted. Kasumi fainted as well. Tetsuo smiled widely. Nabiki looked skeptical. "Well whoever you are. You're helping me with them." She said pointing to the women on the floor.   
  


The older woman who followed the boy into the house got tears in her eyes and she bent down beside Kimiko. "Ohhh Kimiko, I'm so sorry!! I should have never taken our daughter away!"   
  


Nabiki rolled her eyes, *Okay, that seems like Dad.* she noted in her mind. *They may just be telling the truth.*   
  


******************   
  


Kimiko groggily awoke and blink blinked as she noticed the people surrounded around her. "I had such a strange dream." She said. "I dreamed the Akane came back and she was a boy."   
  


"Hi mom."   
  


Kimiko sat up and noticed that there was a girl there with Nabiki, and Kasumi, and Tetsuo. A pair of hands rest on her shoulders and she turned around to see her husband Soun. Kimiko gave off a high pitched noise of happiness and wrapped her arms around her spouse. "Oh Soun darling you're back."   
  


Soun smiled and held her back for a moment. "Yes I have returned with Akane... and I have completed her training." He said as he clenched a fist and stared off into the distance with tears streaming down his face. He then started to blubber. "WAAAAAH!!! THE SCHOOLS WILL NEVER BE JOINED NOW!!!" He said, crying like a baby.   
  


Kimiko looked confused and then turned to Akane, who was sporting a very short spiked hair cut, and looked MUCH older than sixteen. She looked to be about 19 or 20. "Akane?" she wondered. "What happened to your beautiful hair?"   
  


Akane smiled and touched one of the hair spikes. "I like it better this way, it's very practical and easy to take care of."   
  


Kimiko then lunged forward and hugged Akane. "My baby's finally home to stay!" She said. "Finally, we're a family again."   
  


Just then as they were all getting reacquainted with each other there was a sound at the front door which sounded like a one way argument or something. Akane smiled and ran to the door, knowing exactly what that sound was. Soun then noticed a postcard laying on the table and he jumped up and ran to the door. Nabiki, out of curiosity, followed the two travelers quickly.   
  


Kimiko stood up, looked towards they all disappeared, and looked confused. Just then there was a scream and Nabiki and Soun came running back. Nabiki hid behind her mother and Soun stumbled to the floor and just looked at the entrance. "W...What's going on?" Kimiko wondered.   
  


Just then Akane came walking back, followed by a large panda carrying a red haired girl with a pigtail. The panda stopped and set the red haired girl down. The girl had her head lowered and frowned.   
  


"Who are you?" Kimiko wondered, out loud not even knowing she had asked the question.   
  


The pigtailed girl sighed. "I'm Ranma Saotome... sorry about this."   
  


Kimiko and Soun fainted.   
  


*****************   
  


Soun and Kimiko awoke later on and once again there was a small crowd of people around. Soun groaned. "Uhhh, Ranma?" He said as he sat up. Ranma looked slightly embarrassed and the panda was still around. Soun put on a serious expression. "So... you and your father went to Jusenkyo didn't you?" He asked the petite red headed girl.   
  


Ranma and the panda looked surprised and their eyes bugged out. "You... you know about Jusenkyo?" Ranma asked the man.   
  


Soun nodded gravely and stood up. "W...What are you talking about?" Kimiko asked her husband.   
  


Soun looked at the panda with fiery eyes. "Genma my friend..." He started. The panda looked seriously and awaited the rest of the man's words. "There is something I have not told you. I too took my daughter on a training trip and Jusenkyo was one of the first places that we went when we went to China, we too have Jusenkyo curses."   
  


Kimiko sat upright and frowned while she grabbed her head. "Can somebody please explain to me what Jusenkyo is!?" she asked. "Why is Ranma a girl? And why is Genma a PANDA!!!"   
  


Everyone in the immediate vicinity balked at the Tendo matriarch's stern voice. She normally never raised her voice. Akane sighed and decided to speak for the four Jusenkyo cursed people. "Jusenkyo, mom, is a valley of cursed springs in the Bayankala mountain range in China. Every spring has it's own unique curse. When somebody falls into the waters their bodies change into the form of whatever last drowned there." Akane then pointed to Ranma, "He fell into the spring of drowned girl," she then pointed to Genma, "and he fell into the spring of drowned Panda."   
  


Kimiko looked horrified and worried. "That's horrible!" She then turned to Akane. "Didn't you and your father go to that Jusenkyo place? What does your father mean you have curses?... You look normal."   
  


Akane smiled. "It's okay mom. The curses are reversible."   
  


"So..." Kasumi started, who hadn't said anything up till now. "You and father cured yourselves?"   
  


"No." Akane stated.   
  


Nabiki looked confused. "What do you mean no? You just said that they were reversible!"   
  


"Well it's only temporary. The curses are triggered by hot and cold water. Hot water returns a cursed one to their original form and cold or room temperature water turns you into your cursed form." Akane replied.   
  


Soun nodded. "Akane and I were just lucky to get humanoid curses. We could have become anything from a cockroach to a dinosaur."   
  


Tetsuo, who had been inconspicuous until now came up behind Soun and Akane with two cups of cold water and splashed them. Kimiko gasped as they transformed into the opposite sex. "Coooool!!!!" Tetsuo said as he then ran back to the kitchen to get some hot water.   
  


Tears started to stream from Kimiko's eyes. The male Akane sighed. "Mom. It's okay... the curse isn't a problem for me... I kind of like it at times."   
  


Ranma rolled his eyes feigning boredom but really he was surprised that the girl had the complete opposite curse as him. "I don't see how you could ever like a curse like that."   
  


Kimiko started to cry. "My husband turns into a girl and my daughter turns into a boy!!! Akane how did this happen!!?"   
  


Akane sighed. "Well it basically went like this."   
  


*****************   
  


Akane and her father Soun were walking along a path in remote China, Akane was wearing her all black Chinese martial arts ghi and Soun was wearing his usual brown ghi. They were both carrying large heavy traveling packs. "We're finally here!" Akane said excitedly as they came into a clearing where they could see Jusenkyo off in the distance.   
  


Soun smiled. "I'm quite proud of you Akane. You're already one of the best martial artists in the world... and you keep learning. A father couldn't be happier to see his little girl's dreams come true."   
  


"I know quite a few places where I could advance my skills a great deal. This is only the beginning."   
  


Soun chuckled. "That's my little girl. I only wish I had your passion for the art when I was training under the master." He said.   
  


Akane smiled mischievously. "Happosai wasn't it? Wasn't Happosai the name of your master?" She asked.   
  


Soun went white. Akane snickered and ran ahead into Jusenkyo. Soun ran to catch up and did so quickly. They were met by a chubby Chinese guide at the entrance of Jusenkyo. "Nihao!" He said.   
  


Akane smiled and began to talk to the man in Chinese. Soun looked confused as he did not pick up the native language as Akane did so he was quite in the dark as to what they were talking about. "Excuse me?" He asked. "What is he saying?"   
  


Akane smiled and said a few last things in Chinese before saying, "Please in Japanese so that my father can understand what you are saying. Now...can you show us to the springs I had specified?"   
  


The Jusenkyo guide nodded. "Yes I will do so honored sirs. Welcome to Jusenkyo, very tragic place of cursed springs. I show you the way."   
  


The guide began to walk in the direction of the springs. Akane and Soun followed eager to get to training. The guide pointed to one spring and looked to Akane. "That spring is Nannichuan." He then moved his hand to point at another spring. "That one is Nyanichuan."   
  


Akane nodded and pulled out a wad of American cash. "There you go sir... for your services." The guide smiled and pocketed the money.   
  


Akane dropped her pack and looked to her Dad who dropped his as well. "Well Dad... shall we practice? No time like the present."   
  


Soun nodded. "Quite right Akane. After you." He said motioning with his hands for Akane to go first."   
  


Akane and her father then jumped up to the bamboo poles sticking out of all the springs to begin their training. The guide surprisingly didn't try to stop them.   
  


Akane and Soun began to fight on top of the vertical bamboo poles while all the while keeping perfect balance. Akane started off easy and let her father get a few hits in, if anything just to make him feel like he was a little bit of a challenge. Soun stopped and smirked. "You're going easy on me girl... I want you to go all out."   
  


Akane stopped as well and smirked very similarly. "You'll have to do your best just to stay in a few more seconds old man."   
  


Soun chuckled. "Heh. I hardly WOULF!!!"   
  


Soun suddenly went flying downward as Akane's fist impacted with his diaphragm, knocking him into one of the springs that the guide had pointed out earlier. Akane then landed one a pole and crouched down, touching the top of the pole with just the tips of her fingers as she laughed, the pole beneath her suddenly exploded though and she went tumbling into the other spring that the guide had pointed out.   
  


Both of them broke the surface shortly after they were submersed in the waters and gasped for breath. They climbed out of the springs and walked to the shore where the guide was waiting for them. He was standing over Akane and shaking his head sadly. "Oh too bad. You fall in Nannichuan, spring of drowned boy, very tragic legend of boy who drown in pool three hundred years ago. Now whoever fall into spring take a body of a young boy." He said. Akane just smirked on the inside while she pretended to be upset on the outside.   
  


Soun saw Akane and heard what the guide had said. "Akane!" he said. Soun 'eeped' when he heard his the voice that came out of his mouth. It was decidedly high pitched and... feminine. Soun then looked down at his open ghi and saw the two large mounds that he now sported, indicating that he was indeed now a she. Soun screamed.   
  


The guided turned his attention to the now female Soun Tendo. "Ooh too bad honored sir. You fall into spring of drowned girl. Very tragic legend of girl who drown 750 year ago. Now whoever fall into pool take a body of a young girl."   
  


**************   
  


"...and that's how we got our curses." Akane said, cutting the tale off there.   
  


Nabiki frowned something wasn't fitting here. "Akane-kun... why did you ask the guide to show you those two springs?" She asked. "Did you plan to fall into them?"   
  


"Nabiki!" Kimiko scolded.   
  


Akane held up his hands. "Don't worry mother it's all right. No I didn't plan on it... it was just part of the training. We were fighting, the person who loses the fight... falls into one of the springs. I knew I'd beat Dad. I just made sure that if he was going to get a curse as a repercussion of his sloppy fighting then it would be a humanoid one. Could you imagine how hard it would be to adapt to turning into a cat, or a dog, or a COCKROACH!!!"   
  


Nabiki bowed her head. "I'm sorry Akane." She said.   
  


Kasumi looked confused. "Akane? How did you get your curse? You said that the pole blew up?"   
  


Akane shrugged. "Well that's just how I put it. You could say that it shattered. This training ground it millions of years old... I think it's safe to say that a few of the poles are a bit dilapidated."   
  


Kasumi smiled. "Okay, that makes sense."   
  


Kimiko turned to Ranma who had been mostly quiet during their tale. "Oh my." Kimiko said putting her hand to her mouth. "That's right I almost forgot."   
  


Everyone looked to Kimiko now in curiosity. "Uhm. Well My husband Soun, and Genma made a pact several years ago that one of our daughters would marry their son Ranma."   
  


Everyone was silent.   
  


Kimiko continued. "I've been putting it off and I kind of forgot to tell you all about it."   
  


Soun-chan smiled and slapped Ranma on the back. "HA HA!! That's right! Ranma my boy! Pick any of my daughters she'll be your new fiancé. We want the Anything goes school of martial arts to live on, so long ago Genma and I decided that we would unite the schools."   
  


"WHAT!?!?!?" Ranma screamed as she looked around at everyone frantically. "YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!! IS THIS A JOKE!?!?"   
  


Soun and Genma smiled.   
  


"No."   
  


"Growf."   
  


Nabiki and Kasumi put their hands on Akane's shoulders. "He want's Akane." Nabiki said.   
  


"Yes it's like their made for each other." Kasumi seconded. "She's got the complete opposite curse."   
  


"Their both martial artists."   
  


"They've both been on training trips most of their lives."   
  


Akane smirked. "Actually... I always figured that opposites attract. Me and Ranma are virtually the same."   
  


"What a good idea!" Soun said. "Akane and Ranma would make a lovely couple."   
  


"Agreed!" said Genma who had just been doused by Tetsuo along with Ranma.   
  


"Ha ha! It's settled then." Soun said. "Akane is now betrothed to Ranma. CONGRATULATIONS!!" Soun and Genma then hugged each other and had tears streaming down their faces. "I'm going to be a Grandpa!!!" Soun blubbered.   
  


"Oh happy day!" Genma seconded.   
  


Akane frowned as her mother put her hands on his back and agreed with the male parents that were present. "This is not how I planned things." Akane muttered to herself.   
  


**************   
  


Akane frowned as she sat in the Tendo dojo. It seemed to be the only place that she could find refuge at the moment. Everywhere else there was somebody ready to congratulate her or somehow remind her that she was now married to Ranma. "This is stupid." Akane muttered as she leaned against the wall. "I'm twenty something years old, and know more about these people then they do. It should be easy to manipulate them and make things turn out the way I want to. What the hell is wrong?" Akane looked towards one of the sliding doors of the dojo. "I'm even a better fighter than everyone why...? Why can't I stop this madness?"   
  


Akane sighed and stood up. *I'm going to bed damn it.* She thought as she padded her way to her room. She was in her canon form, which was much older looking than her male form, which looked like any other teenage boy.   
  


When she got to her room she was surprised to see Ranma in his male form sitting on her bed in her room. "Ranma?" She asked when she entered. "What are you doing here?"   
  


Ranma sighed and looked to the floor. "Listen... Akane."   
  


Akane nodded and walked over to her traveling pack which had not yet been opened since she got back. "Yeah that's my name. Glad you remembered."   
  


Ranma coughed slightly and continued. "Yeah... well, this whole engagement thing."   
  


"Mm hmm?"   
  


"Well yah see it's like... it wasn't my idea so don't go getting mad or anything." he said, furrowing his eyebrows as if in challenge.   
  


Akane turned around with an inquisitive look as she pulled out a small stereo and a few C.D.'s. "Ranma Saotome... that sounds like a challenge. What'd my Dad say to you?"   
  


Ranma turned and looked away from Akane. "Nuthin... everyone just said... well we all had a little poll."   
  


"Poll?" Akane said as she plugged in the stereo. "That must be a new word for you, know what it means?"   
  


Ranma frowned pretending to ignore her and failing miserably. "They asked which one of us would win in a fight... and everyone but me voted for you."   
  


Akane chuckled and put in one of her C.D.'s. "Well majority rules so the poll must speak the truth." Akane said. *Oh this is golden!* she thought.   
  


Ranma stood up defensively and glared at her. "Yeah! Well I figure I can beat a tomboy like you any day I want without any trouble!" Ranma said.   
  


Akane sighed. "Ranma, it's late and I'm tired." She said as System of a Down began to load. "Why don't you go to bed and we'll talk about this in the morning. We've both got school in the morning so get out of my room." She said calmly before standing up and looking Ranma in the eye.   
  


Ranma leaned forward and glared harder. "Make me tomboy!"   
  


Akane sighed and grabbed the door handle, she then grabbed Ranma and pushed him outside. Ranma tried to break her grip and use his high martial arts skills to evade her and stay in the room but Akane was too quick, too strong, and too skilled for him. She then slammed the door behind her. "Good night Ranma!" She called back before turning the music up, changing and then getting into bed.   
  


Ranma just stared at the door ahead of him as he sat on his ass. "I was beaten." He stuttered in a state of shock. "By... a girl!"   
  


***************   
  


The next day, "Why do I have to wear the girl's uniform!" A female Ranma complained as she walked beside a male Akane, in a Furinkan boy's uniform, and Nabiki.   
  


Akane smiled as He walked casually to school beside his sister and his betrothed. "Because I decided that I will be attending school as a boy and thus got to wear the boy's school uniform. All that was left was a girl's uniform and you can't attend school without one so you're stuck with it until we can get a boy's uniform for you too."   
  


Ranma sighed and slumped her shoulders. "This is stupid! If my old man ever caught me wearing this he'd kill me!"   
  


Akane shrugged. "So what? It'll give you a chance to get used to your curse and maybe even appreciate it." He said. "Besides..." He said with a smile. "You look soooo cute like that."   
  


Ranma glared back at Akane. "If you wasn't really a girl I'd kick your ass." She said.   
  


"No you wouldn't... cause you couldn't." Akane replied.   
  


Ranma continued to glare at the smiling Akane when Nabiki broke through. "You guys... how will you ever fall in love if keep bitching like that?" She said. "Besides I'm sure you'll both find somebody at school who you'll love to hate."   
  


Akane smiled and squinted his eyes. "No, wait... don't tell me. My psychic powers tell me that the man you are speaking of is named........ Tatewaki Kuno."   
  


Nabiki stared at her younger sister turned brother blankly. "How did you...?"   
  


Akane chuckled. "Heh. I have psychic powers."   
  


Nabiki rolled her eyes. "Oh please. Anyway we're coming up to the school now you guys."   
  


Akane smiled a very fake smile. "Oh boy... I can't wait." He said sarcastically.   
  


Ranma didn't even bother to hide his disappointment. "Oh whoopie."   
  


When they got to the school it was no different than any other school. People were wandering the school yards, talking, gossiping, and basically doing usual high school stuff. Akane unintentionally kept eyeing pretty girls, Ranma seemed to not notice anybody, and Nabiki had already taken off to talk with her friends.   
  


Just then a rose impacted in the pavement in front of Ranma who stopped and looked down at it. "What the hell?" She said as she picked it up and examined it. Akane hadn't bothered to care and continued walking as thought she didn't even know Ranma. The area around Ranma suddenly got quiet and then... it struck.   
  


***************   
  


Akane smiled when the lunch bell came. It was a relief to get out of the classroom. He was far ahead all the other students academically so it wasn't hard, but it was boring as hell and he couldn't stand it. He decided that he should go outside for lunch, it was a nice day and after being stuck in those classrooms for god knows how long he felt he needed a little bit of air. Akane noticed Ranma and Nabiki sitting at a table with a few of Nabiki's friends. Akane was in Ranma's class but they sat quite a ways away so didn't really see each other at all.   
  


Akane smiled and walked over to the table they were at. "Hey Ranma, Nabiki." He greeted as he sat down and opened up the bento that her mother had packed for him. "How's school so far?" She wondered.   
  


"Same old, same old." Nabiki said.   
  


"I have descended into the fifth layer of hell." Ranma said grumpily as she glared at her own bento.   
  


Akane smirked and picked up his chop sticks. "Awww what's got you down sweety?" He said mockingly. Ranma of course didn't notice.   
  


"There's this jerk named Kuno after me!" Ranma said.   
  


*Heh, as if I didn't know.* Akane mused in his mind.   
  


Ranma continued. "He's trying to rape me or something. He keeps talking funny and I can't understand what he's trying to say!"   
  


"I take it you kicked his ass?" Akane asked.   
  


"Damn right I did!!!" Ranma replied. "He's gonna get it even worse the next time he tries anything funny! The pervert!"   
  


"You there!" Came a voice from behind Akane.   
  


Akane froze and sat straight up as he felt something poking into his back. *Uh, oh.* Akane turned around and smiled. "Can I do something for you?" He asked.   
  


Tatewaki Kuno stood there holding his Bokken out in front of him, pointed at Akane's chest now. "Who are you fiend, to be talking with the fair Pig-tailed girl!?" He asked darkly. "The goddess' eyes be too fair, her skin to soft, her demeanor too kind for the likes of peasants like you." He said.   
  


Akane smiled. "The pig-tailed girl is just a friend of mine. I have no interest in her whatsoever. I'm waiting for another girl.." He said to the older, by one year, boy.   
  


Kuno's eyes flared. "You would dare!? To turn down the fair beauty of the pigtailed goddess!" He gasped. "IT CANNOT BE PERMITTED!!"   
  


A crowd began to gather, hoping to watch a fight break out between the new boy and the Kendo champion of the school, who is, supposedly, unmatched. In the blink of an eye Akane broke Kuno's bokken in three pieces and beat the living crap out of him with lightning fast punches and kicks.   
  


The crowd that gathered gasped as Kuno was all of a sudden sprawled out unconscious on the ground. "Too easy." Akane said, before walking away.   
  


Kuno stood up and glared back, apparently to dumb to quit. "I FIGHT ON!!" He rambled.   
  


Akane sighed. "This is getting boring." Akane stopped Kuno by grabbing both of his fists when he tried to attack without his severely damaged weapon. Akane glared into the other boy's eyes. "What's your problem?" He asked.   
  


Kuno growled and tried to kick Akane in the groin, he blocked skillfully without letting go of the kendoist's hands. "I could not allow you to turn down the pigtailed girl as though she were't only but a peasant!" He said.   
  


Akane looked confused. "So you were threatening to beat me up for hitting on Ranma, and then when it turned out that I wasn't you threatened to beat me up for NOT hitting on her?" Akane and all the students looked stupefied by the blatant contradiction. "I think I should report you to the principal." Akane said. "You can't exactly attack the Principal... you'd only get expelled."   
  


"What base villainy be this!?" Kuno rambled. "You have not the proof to condemn one as high as mine self. You shalt be punished for your trickery foul sorcerer!"   
  


Akane chuckled. "Oh this just keeps getting funnier. Now you're saying that I'm a sorcerer because I'm a better fighter than you? I'm probably the best human fighter on the planet!"   
  


"Unhand me lest ye be punished by the gods for thine treachery." Kuno said darkly.   
  


Akane nodded. "Very well then, I DOTH put thee down." Akane said.   
  


"That's more like AAAGH!!!"   
  


Akane proceeded to lift Kuno into the air and body slam him as hard as he could. The kendoist landed on the ground with a mighty crash and several bones were heard breaking. All the students crowded around the crater that had been formed. "Is he dead?" One student asked.   
  


Akane chuckled. "Oh heavens no. But he needs serious medical attention or he will. Now I have an announcement for the entire school!!" Akane said as she jumped up onto one of the tables. Many of the students crowded around to listen to the boy who defeated the biggest bully in their school with no trouble at all. "I want none of you to EVER listen to Kuno, you need not be afraid of him in any way with me here! You've seen what I could do to him with no trouble at all. If he ever troubles you you just have to come to me and I will deal with the problem accordingly!"   
  


All the students around cheered. Akane put up his hands to shush them, they quickly did. "However! This does not mean that I am a mercenary or a bully for hire!" Akane looked down at Nabiki as she said this last part. "I will help anyone with anything they need, but violence will be my last resort!!"   
  


Nabiki looked stunned as she stared up at her Jusenkyo cursed sister. "She just single handedly took over the school." She muttered to herself. *hmmm, how can I exploit this?* she asked herself in her head. She then smiled darkly. *Oh it's not much but it's a start.* She thought, *But I can expand on this...yes... that's where the real money is.*   
  


*****************   
  


Later on, Akane smiled as he sat at the photo copier in the school's library, there was a large stack of different colored paper stacked up at the end of it. Akane just sat there smiling.   
  


TBC   
  


****************   
  


Author's Notes: {Well that's as much as I feel like doing for today... it's pretty late and I've got to finish off a little bit of my fanfics. It was a bit of a quick ending but it's merely just to set up the next chapter. Yes I actually have a plan for this story... sort of. Oh well, I think the next chapter will be dramatic, and comical... or one or the other... or it'll be all comedy... ah who cares. I basically come up with this stuff on the fly.   
  


I like it. It's just for fun anyway. I'll probably write my own original stuff once I've finished with my fanfics... and college... and the other college... and the other college.   
  


It's gonna be a long life for me. Yes I plan on going to three colleges. Maybe even two colleges and a university. Who knows where my life will lead me. I'm just gonna keep on keeping on and never forget the dream with which drive me to hold on and continue to strive for the better and the best.   
  


That's some good advice... to all who read this... do what you KNOW you want to do.   
  


Write that down.}   
  


Morden Night: mordennight@hotmail.com 

  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. What About Ranma?

Check out the NEW Hotbot Tell me when this page is updated 

Heavenly Intervention   
  


Chapter 03   
  


What About Ranma?   
  


Akane smiled as she walked beside Ranma and his sister Nabiki on the way to school. "It's nice being back home." She said. "And everyone at school is so nice and welcoming. The girls are pretty too."   
  


Ranma, who was currently in his female form, looked over at Akane questioningly, much the same as Nabiki did. "I thought you were a girl." She queried. "Why are you looking at the girls?"   
  


Akane snickered and put an arm around Ranma. "Well 'fiancé' when I'm in my guy form I'm an actor, I have to play the part." He stated. Ranma shrugged off Akane's arm and then jumped up to the fence that the trio were walking beside. Akane got an evil grin on her face and jumped up to the fence behind Ranma, walking immediately behind her. "What'cha doin Ranma?" He asked. "You trying to distance yourself from me?" Akane then grabbed Ranma from behind in a hug and ran his hands through her fiery red hair. "Or... Are you trying to show off cause you like me that much?"   
  


Ranma freaked out and started struggling to get out of the girl turned boy's reach. "GAH!!! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU? YOU TWISTED TOMBOY CHICK!?!?!?!" She screamed. Akane let go moments later and Ranma stumbled to the sidewalk breathing heavily. Akane jumped off after walking a few more steps atop the fence and began to laugh out loud as he continued to walk towards the school.   
  


Nabiki just overlooked this scene with mild interest. "My sister is hiding something." She noted.   
  


****************   
  


Nabiki looked in horror at what lay before her in the halls of Furinkan High School. "This... is..." On the walls of the school there were several multi coloured posters each one with a picture of both Akane's male, and female face on it. The posters read: 

Akane Industries!! 

-Are you having problems in school? 

-Are you being bullied, picked on, 

-blackmailed, extorted, verbally abused, 

-sexually assaulted, cheated,   
  


Akane can help!! 

The posters also had some contact info and such. Nabiki was devastated by the posters. Akane's new 'industry', as she put it, basically put the kibosh on her main source of income, there was one part of the poster that really caught her attention. At the very bottom of the posters in the largest print it read: "NO CHARGE!!!"   
  


"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"   
  


Nabiki's scream of torment was cut short when a hand was placed upon her shoulder from behind. "Well sister... looks like if you want to get money now, you'll have to do it the old fashioned way." Akane stated from behind his older sister.   
  


"How did you?" Nabiki inquired.   
  


Akane smiled. "I made some friends quick... you've made quite a disgrace of our family name in this school. I plan to end all the corruption here at Furinkan. Even if it's my own sister that's the centre of it all."   
  


Nabiki growled. "Akane! What is the meaning of this!?!?"   
  


Akane smiled wider, almost... evilly. "It's one of the first things Dad taught me as a martial artist." He stated. "It's a martial artist's duty to help those who can not help themselves. To defend the weak..." Akane then glared at his sister with a flaring red aura. "And to keep their older sisters from dragging their good name through the mud!" Akane then smiled and walked away.   
  


**************   
  


Nabiki sighed as she entered the house. "I'm HOME!!" She called out as she took off her shoes and entered the home. She was a little down about Akane's new business. All the kids at school were flocking towards him to help them with problems, most of which concerned Nabiki. Even her closest contacts and lackeys were going to Akane. Nabiki smirked as she turned the corner into the dining room, apparently Akane had also been asked out a few times by some girls. Rumour has it that she accepted one of the proposals. Nabiki suddenly froze solid when she came upon her entire family, minus Akane sitting, waiting, for her.   
  


"Daughter." Kimiko, who sat in the centre of the small crowd, started. Her voice stern and upset.   
  


Nabiki smiled nervously, her cool calm already broken by Akane's meddling. "M...Mother! You're home early. W...what a nice surprise. Are we having company?"   
  


Kimiko then pulled two things out from behind her. One was a little black book. The other was a list that rolled down onto the floor when she held it up, which held the written names of several Furinkan students. Kimiko looked horrified and betrayed. "Blackmail!?... Extortion!?... Gambling!?... Creating and distributing underage pornography to minors!?...Nabiki!" She said, on the edge of tears. "How could you do this to me? I taught you better than that!!"   
  


Nabiki frowned. "I can explain mother! This is a big house and...!"   
  


"Don't try to weasel your way out of this Nabiki!" Kimiko said standing up and walking towards her middle daughter. She then looked back to Tetsuo and Kasumi. "You two go to your rooms, I want to talk to your sister alone." The oldest and the youngest of the Tendo children quickly retreated the area.   
  


Soun glared at Nabiki, tears streaming from his eyes. "You know full well that your mother and I manage perfectly well on our own... what with me teaching in the dojo and your mother's law firm."   
  


Kimiko held up the black book to her daughters face. "THIS!!! This, all of this!" She said quickly flicking through the book. "This is all VERY illegal, and I'd like to think that I have a good idea about that kind of thing! I'm a LAWYER NABIKI!!!"   
  


Soun began to bawl with buckets of tears flowing freely from his eyes. "WAAAAH!!!! MY BABY'S A CRIMINAL!!!"   
  


Nabiki frowned at her father. "DAD I AM NOT A CRIMINAL!! I'm doing this all for a reason!"   
  


"Is it drugs?" Kimiko said quickly, taking ahold of her second daughter's hands.   
  


"WHAT!!!"   
  


"Is it drugs honey? Are you on smack?"   
  


"WAAAAH!!!" Soun wailed. "MY BABY'S ON DRUGS!!!"   
  


Nabiki ripped her arms away from Kimiko. "Mom! I am not on SMACK!!"   
  


"Well what is it?" Kimiko said frustrated by her daughters criminal behaviour. "Is it Marijuana? Crack? Hash? PCP? Dope? Angel dust? Shrooms? Is it Acid? Grease? Crank? Methamphetamine? Yellow Jackets? Chronic? Ecstasy? Are you sneaking out to underground raves?"   
  


Soun paused his crying and looked at his wife. "How do you know so much about drugs?"   
  


Kimiko smiled up at Soun. "I went to College honey."   
  


"Oh.."   
  


Nabiki grit her teeth in anger. "I'm not on drugs!!"   
  


Kimiko sighed. "Are you sexually active? Are you using the money to buy birth control? Condoms? Sponge? Sweety are you on the pill? The Needle...?"   
  


"GOD DAMN IT MOTHER I AM NOT HAVING SEX AND I AM NOT ON DRUGS!!!" Nabiki screamed.   
  


"WELL WHATEVER IT IS YOUNG LADY YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR THREE MONTHS! NO EXCEPTIONS!! I WILL NOT BE HARBOURING A CRIMINAL!! STRAIGHTEN UP OR YOU ARE OUT OF THIS HOUSE!!!" Kimiko screamed. A red aura flaring around her body.   
  


*****************   
  


Akane smiled as she heard Nabiki get the earful from their mother. She hated to do it, since she was her sister and all, but it had to be done. If Nabiki kept all that illegal activity she'd be heading down a very long, dark, and painful road. Akane then looked at the calendar nearby. "Any day now." She muttered out loud to herself.   
  


******************   
  


Three Days Later.   
  


Akane sat on the couch bored. Ranma was also sitting on the couch as well, and Kasumi, Nabiki, and Tetsuo were off doing their own thing. "I'm bored." Ranma stated. "Do you want to spar Akane?"He asked.   
  


Akane frowned as he let his head droop over the side of the couch. He was also in his male form "I don't feel like it."   
  


Ranma shrugged and looked at his wayward fiance. "Why are you always in your cursed form?" He asked. "Are you that much of a Tomboy?"   
  


Akane snickered and held out a hand. "Two reasons... One" He said holding up on finger. "I don't actually attract water in this form, and two... Breasts can be really annoying, especially when they're as big as mine."   
  


Ranma balked at the nonchalant way that the other man referred to his original forms breasts. "What!?""   
  


Akane shrugged. "No matter how fun they are, it's easier being a guy."   
  


Ranma sighed. "I guess."   
  


Just then the wall exploded inwards. "AAAAAH!!! What's going on!?!?" Ranma screamed as he ducked. The falling debris.   
  


Tetsuo came in from another room in curiosity. "WHAT THE HELL!?!"   
  


Out of the hole in the wall a figure appeared through the dust obscuring the details. It was a girl, with purple hair, a Chinese Cheongsang, and two large Bonbori maces clenched in each of her hands. Akane smiled when he noticed who it was and ran to the kitchen as fast as he could. "Where Ranma?" The Chinese amazon stated forcefully.   
  


Ranma ducked back in fear against the couch at the sight of the girl. "Sh...Shampoo!" He whispered fearfully.   
  


Shampoo walked towards him and glared at him. "Where Ranma?"   
  


Just then Ranma was doused by cold water, activating the curse and turning him female. "There she is!" Akane stated happily as he pointed down to his fiance. Shampoo smiled at Ranma, not noticing that a moment earlier she was a he and Raised her Bonbori into the air, readying it to smash the smaller girl's head in with. Just as she brought it down though a hand stopped it easily.   
  


"What you doing!?!?" Shampoo screamed at the girl turned boy.   
  


Akane smiled and held up the index finger on her other hand up and smiled as Kimiko, Soun, and Genma rushed onto the scene. Genma went pale and Soun began crying about his poor house. Kimiko looked scared for Akane. "I'm afraid that I can't allow you to kill my friend Ranma here inside my mothers house." Akane stated plainly.   
  


Ranma smiled. *Now's my chance!* She thought as she prepared to strike the amazon unconscious. Once she made a move though she was hit by Akane and sat on the ground holding her stomach which took the brunt of the blow. *How the HELL is she so STRONG!?!?!* Ranma thought darkly as she glared at Akane's male form.   
  


Akane smiled as Shampoo began to attack her full force. Akane was going easy on her, keeping only a short step ahead of her. "You no interrupt!!" She screamed as she swung her bonbori repeatedly at the Jusenkyo cursed girl.   
  


Akane chuckled as she hopped around and blocked all of Shampoo's blows. "I'm just a law abiding citizen who doesn't want my friends to be murdered." With that Akane reached forward and tapped the bonbori once with each of his index fingers. The two oversized metal maces suddenly shattered sending shards of steel across the living room floor.   
  


Shampoo stopped to look at the now useless wooden sticks that she held in her hands. She glared at the outsider, threw them away and unsheathed the large scimitar that she had strapped to her back. "I no leave until Ranma DEAD!!" She yelled. Akane sighed and rushed forward faster than the amazon's eyes could follow. He quickly disarmed the girl knocking the sword from her hands, flipping over her and kicking her in the back of the head in mid flight, knocking her to the ground.   
  


Shampoo lay on the ground holding her head in pain and Akane stood atop of her, looking down upon her, lithe and very feminine form. *Wow she's really cute in real life.* Akane thought. He put on a serious face and made sure that he looked as menacing as possible. "You are defeated Shampoo. Now don't make me have you arrested. You're much too pretty for prison."   
  


Shampoo stood up slowly and stared deep into Akane's eyes. *Time to act surprised and stupefied.* Akane thought in his mind.   
  


"Wo de Airen." She said simply. The purple haired Amazonian then grabbed the sides of Akane's face lightly and leaned in kissing him on the lips. Akane looked surprised as their lips connected, but her expression quickly changed and he fell into the kiss.   
  


Soun and Genma's Jaws dropped, Kimiko and Tetsuo's Eyes bugged out at the scene before them. Kimiko quickly gathered her surprise and put a hand on her chin thoughtfully. "I see." She stated.   
  


"Why's Akane kissing that girl and grabbing her butt!?!?" Tetsuo asked shocked.   
  


"Oh god I hope that's not a side effect of the curse." Soun stated.   
  


*************************   
  


"Sweety are you sexually attracted to girls?" Kimiko asked her youngest daughter. The two of them were in Akane's room together alone, Shampoo had already left and Akane had turned back into a girl for the little chat with her mother.   
  


Akane sighed. "Yes."   
  


Kimiko sighed and sat down next to her daughter. "I see. So you still think like a boy." Akane nodded. "You fell into the spring of drowned boy on purpose didn't you?" Akane nodded again. Kimiko smiled. "I suspected as much."   
  


"You're not upset?" Akane asked.   
  


"No." She said shaking her head. "I'm not. The mind of your past life still has a strong hold on you."   
  


"Actually it has a complete hold on me." Akane corrected. "It always has. I've got the mind of a twenty or so year old man, I've got the sex drive of a man... hell the fact that my mind is twenty has had an impact on my physical development, my girl half looks to be in it's twenties."   
  


"Yes I've noticed." Akane's mother stated. "Is there anything else that you want to tell me that you haven't?"   
  


Akane blushed. "Yes."   
  


"What is it?"   
  


Akane smiled up at her mother. "I stole several secret super powerful martial arts techniques from Shampoo's village and they'll probably be after me for that... The best chance I've got to not be hunted down by them is to become engaged to Shampoo which is what I just did."   
  


"WHAT!?!?!?" Kimiko asked shocked. "You and... engaged!?..."   
  


Akane nodded. "Yeah Shampoo's people have this rule where they can only marry an outsider who has defeated them in combat. To fight and defeat a woman is to become engaged. I beat Shampoo... now I have to marry her."   
  


Kimiko sat there on Akane's bedside shocked. "So you're only marrying this girl because you don't want to die?"   
  


Akane nodded. "That, and she's really cute!"   
  


Kimiko groaned.   
  


****************   
  


Later that night Akane sat in his room alone by himself. His stereo was playing some American rock music and he was sitting at his desk doodling... though people with smaller or no artistic skills would call them finished works. *This is odd.* He thought to himself. *I could have sworn Ukyo was supposed to show up before Shampoo, and Ryoga was definitely supposed to show up first.* The Jusenkyo cursed martial artist leaned back in his chair and sighed. *Not much I can do about that... My existence in this universe probably changed a lot of things.* Just then Akane looked up to a tapping at his bedroom window door. He smiled when she saw Ranma in his male form hanging upside down at the edge of the roof. He quickly walked over to the door and slid it open. "Is there something I can do for you Ranma?" He asked nonchalantly.   
  


Ranma flipped down to the balcony and frowned at Akane. "Are you some kind of freaky pervert or something?" Ranma asked with a stern glare at his supposed fiance.   
  


Akane shook his head. "Nope. I'm perfectly normal." Akane then paused. "Minus a few magically induced differences."   
  


"Why were you kissing Shampoo?" Ranma asked. "Y..." Ranma's eyes bugged out as he stared into Akane's room. He then glared at her like she was totally insane. "Why is she sleeping in your bed!?!?!" Ranma hissed silently, worried that he might wake the amazon that he was currently pointing at with a trembling hand.   
  


Akane smiled mischievously. "She's taking a nap. What's it look like?"   
  


"You're my fiancé!!" he hissed.   
  


"I thought you didn't want to marry me?"Akane said, putting on a serious expression. He then put one hand to his forehead, and began to act improvisational to manipulate his fiancé even more. "You rejected me and in my moment of vulnerability this woman thrust her love upon me! What could a nobleman like I do, but return such affection and give her my hand in marriage?"   
  


Ranma growled and grabbed Akane's silk, black, Chinese ghi. "Shut up! I don't want her to wake up!! You sound like that idiot Kuno!!" Ranma then paused for a moment. "And you're not a man... you're a girl."   
  


Akane smiled once again. "Only if I want to be."   
  


Ranma let go of the currently male Akane and turned around. "God you are such a pervert!!"   
  


"And a tomboy." Akane added, moments before Ranma jumped off of the balcony towards his own room, in the guest room.   
  


Akane smiled as he stood on the balcony looking towards the room where Ranma and his father lay. "What do you know... he's jealous now and he all of a sudden wants me." Akane then grinned widely. "This could prove... profitable... no wait... no I can't really think of a way to make money off of this..." Akane then shrugged and walked back into his room. "Meh at least it'll be Entertaining." He then climbed into bed for a little shut eye.   
  


***********************   
  


Akane yawned as he sat in class at Furinkan. The teacher was droning on about Chlorophyll and other boring scientific crap that he wasn't important in his mind. *Damn it! I don't want to wait till lunch I'm hungry NOW!!*   
  


Just then there was a small explosion by the windows. Akane smiled widely as Shampoo walked through. "Oh what sweet delicious timing!" Akane muttered.   
  


"Hello Airen!!" Shampoo said happily as she bounded over to his desk with a large tray with a domed cover on it. Many of the males in the room were staring at Shampoo lustily as most high school teenagers do when a pretty girl is in sight. Shampoo set the tray down and clinged onto Akane's arm. "Shampoo make Airen too, too delicious canton Pork with hibiscus!" She then removed the cover as Akane smiled excitedly.   
  


Akane frowned however when what he wanted to see wasn't there. *DAMN! Ryoga's not on that plate...* He mentally shrugged and smiled now just at the fact that there was delicious home cooked food there for him.   
  


"Thanks Shampoo. This looks great!" Akane then leaned in and Kissed Her on the lips. All of the students balked at the public display of affection between the two. The girls glared at Shampoo Jealously and the boys looked at Akane with idolization. Ranma was pretending not to notice and just stared at the front of the class room with an angry expression.   
  


Once the two parted Shampoo turned away and blushed. "Shampoo go now Airen. Seeing Akane later."   
  


Akane smiled wide and kissed her again quickly. "I look forward to it." Shampoo blushed and rushed back out the hole in the wall where she came. All the students rushed toward Akane bombarding him with questions about his relationship status.   
  


"What's her name?"   
  


"How old is she?"   
  


"Dude she's HOT!"   
  


"What's with her accent?"   
  


"What's she got that I don't?"   
  


"How far have you gone with her?"   
  


"Are you guys an item?"   
  


Akane smiled widely and put up his hands to shush them all. "One at a time please... and as for your questions. Shampoo, Seventeen, Yeah I know, She's from China, One hell of a rack, Second base, aaaaand yes."   
  


Ranma grit her teeth as she glared at Akane's male form. The teacher just continued writing on the board not realizing that anything had transpired at all... due to the fact that he was eighty years or older and had a huge hearing problem.   
  


********************   
  


Akane smiled as he sat underneath a tree with Shampoo during lunch at Furinkan. He was just enjoying being able to be with a woman again. The last time he had done that was in his original life as Josh VanHalteren. *Of course that life is long gone.* he thought as he stared at the clouds and ignored Ranma's glaring.   
  


"TENDO!!!"   
  


"Huh?" Akane looked up in curiosity. There, about ten feet away, dead ahead, stood Tatewaki Kuno. "You're kidding right?" Akane asked amazed that he was even walking after what she had last done to him. The 17 year old boy was currently in a wheel chair with a neck brace, a cast on his right arm, both legs and chest. He also had bandages on his head which obscured the ability of sight in one eye.   
  


"Tendo you fiend! Thou foul sorcerer! Vile CUR!!" Kuno spouted randomly in anger as he waved around a new bokken weakly.   
  


Akane sighed. "Is this going somewhere Kuno?"   
  


"Thou shall address me only as upperclassman Tatewaki Kuno!" Kuno said angrilly "My friends and peers know me as the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High! The rising star, undefeated Kendo champion!" he stated proudly.   
  


Off in the distance a few girls were discussing what Kuno had just stated. "Blue Thunder?" One started.   
  


"I thought he was calling himself Shooting Star." another girl finished.   
  


Nabiki who was at the open window of the class they were in on the second floor. "He was... But you know Kuno... new name every year."   
  


Back out in the yard Akane smiled. "Yeah but I defeated you Kuno. That makes you the 'defeated' champion."   
  


Kuno growled. "NEFARIOUS SPAWN OF SATAN!! THOU SHALT BE VANQUISHED FOR THINE VILLAINY!!" Kuno then began moving around in his wheelchair unsuccessfully towards Akane. Akane just sat there looking annoyed. "Come then TENDO!! FIGHT ME!!"   
  


"You're kidding me right?" Akane asked monotonously.   
  


"It's just a scratch!! FIGHT DAMN YOU!!" Kuno screamed   
  


"Is strange boy retarded?" Shampoo asked Akane.   
  


Akane sighed. "Yes." She then got up off of the ground and walked towards Tatewaki.   
  


"Yeah that be more like it!! Face mine... URK!"   
  


Akane smiled as she quickly touched a certain pressure point on the skill deprived Kendoist. Shutting him up by paralyzing him instantly. Akane then stretched tiredly and sat back down beside Shampoo as everybody in the immediate vicinity stared at the silent still Kuno in amazement. "Good thing I borrowed that book off of Kasumi." He said as he put an arm around his Chinese fiance.   
  


"Shampoo's Airen so great!" Shampoo stated as she wrapped her arms around her betrothed-by-beating.   
  


Ranma just sat and continued to glare at Akane.   
  


****************   
  


Akane smiled as he sat with Shampoo on his bed in his room later on that day. "Shampoo?" He asked.   
  


"Yes Airen?" The Chinese amazonian said.   
  


"Do you love me?" He asked, holding onto her hands. "We've only been engaged for two days. Don't you think this fight and be wed things a little rushed?"   
  


Shampoo sighed and took her hands back and folded them between her legs as she stared at the floor. "Shampoo has been trained to be best warrior in Joketsuzoku. Great Grandmother teach Shampoo since she little. Airen is first one to defeat Shampoo." She said sadly, with tears forming in her eyes.   
  


Akane put an arm around the purple haired beauty. "I understand... You've been lonely."   
  


Shampoo nodded. "Now Shampoo can be happy."   
  


Akane held her back a little. "You don't look happy." With that he wiped away one of the girls tears with his sleeve. "Something else is wrong right?"   
  


"Shampoo have to go home." She stated simply.   
  


"What!? Why!?" Akane asked slightly surprised by the revelation.   
  


Shampoo frowned. "Ranma... Shampoo no kill her... no find her again. Shampoo must leave and tell Great Grandmother bad news." Shampoo then looked up at Akane and smiled. "Shampoo tell good news too."   
  


Akane smiled back lustily at the girl.   
  


***************   
  


Three weeks later. Akane sat in the living room of the Tendo dojo bored out of her mind. "God I miss Shampoo." She said. She was in her girl form with her head hung over the side of the couch again.   
  


Nabiki, who was sitting beside her sister was reading a magazine. "Why don't you go out and get a job or something?"   
  


Akane looked up at her sister with a grin plastered on her face. "Wow Nabiki who would have thought that you'd ever suggest using an honest way of earning money?" Nabiki just gave her the finger and Akane laughed. "I'll see if I can get one tomorrow."   
  


Tetsuo who was watching T.V. at the moment smiled and jumped into his sisters conversation. "Hey Akane! Why don't you go get a job at Tofus?"   
  


Akane scrunched her face in slight disgust. "Eech! I'm a fighter not a healer."   
  


"There's a new Okinomiyaki place opening up tomorrow. There's probably an opening or two there still." Kasumi offered from her place in the kitchen where she was fishing a snack out of the fridge.   
  


Akane perked up at the mention of said restaurant. "Okinomiyaki you say?" Akane smiled evilly. "Yes... Okinomiyaki would be just right!"   
  


Nabiki turned and looked over to the kitchen. "Don't you have work today Kasumi?" She asked.   
  


Kasumi shook her head. "No. I'm going over to Tofu's today to return the books he lent me."   
  


Akane smiled at Kasumi. "Is Dr. Tofu still acting so silly whenever you're around?"   
  


Kasumi nodded. "Yes he is a bit odd at times. I wish he'd ask me out some time. He's really cute."   
  


Tetsuo smiled idiotically and ran up to Kasumi. "Oooooh Kasumi's got a crush! Kasumi and Tofu sitting in a tree! K.I.S.S..."   
  


"SHUT UP YA LITTLE DEUCHE BAG!!!!" Akane screamed at Tetsuo. "That's getting REALLY old!   
  


"Why do you keep on calling me that!?!" Akane's eleven year old brother whined. "What's a deuche bag?" Akane just made a face at her little brother.   
  


Authors note: {it's pronounced doosh bag.}   
  


Kasumi gave Tetsuo a small punch on the arm. "Don't make fun of Tofu-sama like that you little twerp!"   
  


Tetsuo smiled while he rubbed the arm that Kasumi hit. "I wasn't making fun of him. I was making fun of you." Tetsuo then began laughing and calling Kasumi random childish names while running away. Kasumi gave chase.   
  


"Get back here you little monster!!"   
  


Akane chuckled. At the sight of Kasumi chasing after the young boy with malice in her eyes while calling him names back. "Heh. This house is a lot more normal with Mom around." She then thought to herself. *That's going to have to change.*   
  


"What did you say?" Nabiki asked.   
  


Akane's eyes bugged realizing that she had said that first part out loud. "Heh? Oh nothing... I'm just thinking out loud you know... say... do you know where Ranma went? I haven't seen him around all day."   
  


Nabiki put down her magazine and grinned at Akane, the way that Akane never wanted to see Nabiki grin at her. "You just said that this house was more normal with Mom around."   
  


"Yeah so?" Akane asked suspiciously.   
  


"Are you implying that you know what it's like without Mom?" Nabiki asked.   
  


"Yeah."   
  


SLAM!! Nabiki hit the floor. "W... what!?!?"   
  


Akane shrugged. "It's a little long of a story... but it also explains why I'm a lesbian and a bunch of other stuff. Why don't you ask Mom?" Akane then laughed. "You should hear the breast feeding story." Akane then looked at the clock not realizing that her sister was in a wide eyed trance at her words. "Ooh. It's lunch, I'm out of here." With that Akane jumped off of the couch and ran out the door.   
  


Nabiki stared at the couch where Akane had just been moments before. "There's no way she's telling the truth. No one's that open and honest." Nabiki then looked to the door that Akane had just exited out of suspiciously. "She's hiding something."   
  


******************   
  


Akane frowned as she walked down the street, she currently had some coins in her hand and was counting the amount of money that she currently had. "Woah. I really do need to get a job if this is the last of my resources." She sighed and pocketed the money. Akane sniffed the air and slouched a little in her stride at the delicate and delicious aroma that filled the air. "Oh man that smells good." Akane's eyes bugged as she looked across the street.   
  


The sign above the little restaurant read: NekoHanten, or as Most would call it, the Cat Café. *Shampoo's back!!* Akane thought gleefully. She was about to dash across the road to see her but then realized the jiggling motions on her chest and looked down. "Oh right I'm a girl." Akane then came to another startling conclusion. *Wait a minute! If the NekoHanten is here then that means Cologne is too. Not good.*   
  


Akane turned to run but was suddenly stopped by a voice once she turned. "Airen!?"   
  


Akane froze. *Oh shit!!*   
  


Shampoo turned back into the NekoHanten and called out. "Great Grandmother! Shampoo Airen here!!" Shampoo then ran across the street and jumped onto Akane's back, hugging her with all of her strength. "Shampoo miss Airen so...huh?" Shampoo then turned Akane around and looked her up and down. "You not Airen." She said turning her giddy smile into a angered frown.   
  


Akane smiled nervously and chuckled a bit. "I'm sorry I think you have me confused with someone else."   
  


Just then Cologne came out of the restaurant and hopped across the street. "Shampoo? Where is this Akane that you spoke of?" The old withered troll of a woman asked.   
  


Akane smiled, and gave a little salute/wave. "Gotta go!" With that she ran away for home as fast as she could, hoping to god that neither of the amazons would follow her, despite her extremely guilty appearance. Akane decided to look back just to make sure. Shampoo was following on her bike. "Damn!! I need a miracle now!!"   
  


SPLASH!!   
  


Akane looked to his right to a little old lady who was watering her walkway. "What's with those old ladies?" He wondered as he stared at the slightly shrunken old broad. "They're everyw... URG!!!!" Just then in his moment of distraction a delivery bike implanted with his face.   
  


"WHAT YOU DO WITH AIREN!?!" The amazonian demanded from atop her perch on the bike.   
  


"That kind of hurts Shampoo." Akane said as she shoved the bike off of his face.   
  


Shampoo quickly compensated for the bikes disappearance and hopped down to the ground kneeling next to Akane who was sitting up and rubbing his head. "Aiyah! Airen! Is you okay!?"   
  


"Yeah I'll be fine in a few minutes. When did you get back? I missed you." Akane asked as he stood up off of the ground.   
  


Shampoo blushed and smiled as she stood up alongside her betrothed. "Me and great grandmother just move here today. We open restaurant, you come eat and meet Shampoo Grand mother?"   
  


Akane nodded with a smile. "I'd like that."   
  


*******************   
  


Soon later at the NekoHanten. Cologne eyed the young man who walked into the café alongside her great grand daughter with a cautious glare. *So...* she thought. *This is Shampoo's betrothed.* Cologne then put on a much happier face and welcomed them. Cologne noted that the boy was wearing the exact same clothing that the girl from moments earlier was. She also noted that he was slightly damp. "Well hello there!" She said to Akane. "So you must be Akane... the boy who stole my great granddaughter's heart."   
  


Akane smiled and held out a hand to the elder of the Joketsuzoku. "Yes I believe I am, and you must be Shampoo's great grandmother. It's an honour to meet you." Cologne smiled mischievously at the youthful fighter. Akane looked suspicious himself. *What is that old broad thinking now?* She wondered. *She's the one in this world I'm going to have to watch out for her the most.*   
  


Cologne was thinking much similar things in her head. *This boy seems intelligent and has an aura much older than his physical appearance.* Cologne smiled. "You must be a very skilled fighter to have defeated my Shampoo."   
  


Akane shrugged. "Yeah I do martial arts. I know some Chi stuff and all but what I'm most interested in is starting a band."   
  


Cologne looked suddenly confused. "W...What?"   
  


Akane smiled widely. "Yeah I play the drums. I want to start a rock and roll band. There's not enough rock in Japan... too much pop music, it's sickening. I also consider myself, before martial arts, a classically trained artist."   
  


Cologne looked surprised by the boys nonchalant attitude about chi manoeuvres and martial arts in general. *Either he's extremely gifted... or he's hiding something.* Cologne smiled widely and motioned to a nearby table. "Why don't we sit and continue this conversation? It's not very busy around here."   
  


Akane smiled. "I'd like that."   
  


Shampoo and Akane sat at the table and were joined shortly after by Cologne who had left and came back with two bowls of Ramen. Akane ignored the noodles for a moment and wrapped an arm around his betrothed, Shampoo. "Have you ever been to China?" Cologne asked the young man.   
  


Shampoo smiled and answered for him. "Yes he travel with father to train since he was little."   
  


Cologne nodded. "Impressive. Have you ever heard of Jusenkyo?" Shampoo got a little upset at the mention of the cursed training ground but Akane didn't notice.   
  


Akane nodded as he dug into the noodles no longer able to resist the call of his stomach which always hungered for sustenance. "Yeah. Me and my dad trained there for a bit."   
  


Cologne looked shocked at this revelation and reached across the table. Accidentally knocking over a cup of water onto the boys lap. Akane jumped a little, startled at the sudden soaking and grabbed a nearby napkin to dry himself off. "Oops." Cologne offered. "These old bones aren't as coordinated as they used to be."   
  


"That's not exactly very kind of you." Akane said with a slight frown directed at the 300 some odd year old amazon matriarch.   
  


Cologne faked upset. "What? It was just an accident."   
  


Akane rolled his eyes. "Your aura is far to coordinated and experienced to accidentally knock over a glass of cold water onto my lap. Please don't lie to me... I'm being honest with you."   
  


Cologne was shocked. "You can read auras?"   
  


Shampoo smiled. "Airen is very gifted."   
  


Akane smiled. "Yes I can read auras. I don't change into another form with cold water. I was the victor of my trip to the training grounds." Akane then looked at Shampoo. "What do you change into Shampoo?"   
  


Shampoo gleeped and clung to Akanes arm a little tighter in surprise. "How you...?" She asked looking up into his eyes.   
  


Akane smiled. "You seemed a little concerned when Cologne knocked over the glass. I assume that you have a curse much like my dads."   
  


Shampoo looked over to Cologne questioningly. Cologne gave her a small nod. Shampoo lowered her head and frowned. "Shampoo turn into cat."   
  


Akane smiled. "Cool." He then picked up a glass of water and splashed his fiancé with it, quickly turning her into a little white and purple cat that was struggling to get out of the clothing pile that now sat atop of her on the chair. "Hmm. Those are odd colours for a cat." He then picked her up, set her in his lap, and then started to pet her. "How did she fall into one of the pools?" He asked the old lady that sat across from him.   
  


Cologne frowned at the cat. "She failed to kill her victim of the kiss. As punishment she was to train at Jusenkyo with me."   
  


Akane chuckled. "Some punishment. She's a cute cat too, I still like her." Akane then set Shampoo down on the chair and stood up. "Well I better get going. Thanks for lunch." With that Akane left the NekoHanten.   
  


Cologne looked thoughtfully at the door where the boy had left. "Hmmm. My son in law is a very odd fellow, smart too. He's hiding something yet I can not tell what it is."   
  


Shampoo cat just looked confused. "Meow?" She wondered.   
  


Cologne smiled. "Yes he's a keeper."   
  


******************   
  


Author's Notes: {Yeah well that's all I really feel like writing for now. I wasn'[t sure exactly what to do. I initially wanted to introduce Ukyo but figured I'd keep with the canon slightly and have Shampoo come first. Though Cologne came much earlier... there's a reason for that too. I just haven't figured that out yet. Anyway for those of you who've missed Ranma's spotlight I will be bringing the Jusenkyo cursed pigtailed boy back into the foreground. It's been the longest time since I've actually seen Ranma... I can't remember the order that new characters appear. Anyway I'm gonna work on the normal Ranma fics fer a bit more. Chiao!}   
  


Morden Night: mordennight@hotmail.com 

  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Enter Ryoga! The eternally lost boy

Heavenly Intervention

  


Chapter 4

  


Enter Ryoga! The Eternally Lost boy

  


Akane smiled as he sat in his classroom at school. It was a very slow day at Furinkan. Kuno was hospitalized so there were no fights or annoyances. Shampoo came by to visit during lunch and during all her classes, which was always a bonus, so all in all it was a slow day. He was currently contemplating everything that was happening. *Recap...* He thought. *I'm engaged to Shampoo and Ranma, Ranma's jealous of my abilities and my relationship with Shampoo, Shampoo showed up before Ryoga for some reason... and nothing is going the way it was originally supposed to.* Akane sighed with a smile as he leaned back in his chair. "Life is good."

  


Just then the bell rang for class to end. Ranma walked up to Akane's desk before he could get up. "Oi! Akane!" The female form of Ranma called. "You got my clothes?" she asked.

  


Akane nodded. "Yeah." He then pulled out Ranma's usual Chinese ghi from his bag. "Right here. You going to change now?" He asked. Ranma nodded. Akane sighed as he handed it to her and got up and followed the red head. "Ranma why can't you just learn to accept your curse? It's not so bad."

  


Ranma sniffed indignantly. "That's easy for you to say. You turn into a guy."

  


Akane blinked and smirked. "How is that different? We basically have the same curse."

  


Ranma frowned. "Yeah... well... You like being a guy. I don't want no attention from guys." She stated.

  


Akane sighed. "Yeah. I have had my curse for much longer than you. Your dad seems to be managing just fine as a Panda. At least you get to stay as a human like me and my Dad. You gotta be thankful for that at least."

  


Ranma growled. "I ain't thankful for losing my manhood!" Ranma then opened up a broom closet in the hall they were passing by and went in to change. When she came back out she was male again, having used a thermos full of hot water that she kept there everyday.

  


The male Akane and Ranma then walked out of the school to go home.

  


Just outside the gates of Furinkan a boy stood there looking into the front yard as students filed out of the gates in a chaotic manner. The boy had unruly black hair held up with a black and orange bandana, a yellowy orange shirt, black pants and a traveling bag that had a collapsed umbrella attached to the top. *Maybe I should ask someone in here?* he thought as he looked at all the people passing by. He then grabbed a passing student. "Where is Furinkan high school!?" He demanded the boy.

  


The boy looked stupefied. "Hah?"

  


Ryoga growled and repeated his question. "WHERE IS FURINKAN HIGH SCHOOL!!?" The boy then pointed to a sign attached to the gate that he was standing beside. Ryoga placed a hand upon the sign. "Furinkan High school.... I've finally arrived!!" He then turned back to the boy whose shirt he was still holding onto. "Where can I find Ranma Saotome!?!?" 

  


Then student looked surprised. "Saotome?" Once again the student pointed in the direction of the school that he was standing in front of where Akane and Ranma, both in male form were exiting.

  


Ranma sighed as he walked through the yard with Akane. "So you're saying that there is no cure whatsoever for the Jusenkyo curses?" He asked his strange fiancee in disbelief. 

  


Akane nodded. "That's right. I've searched for one myself. Nadda. You just have to learn to accept yourself as you are." 

  


Ranma rolled his eyes. "There's gotta be_ some _cure."

  


"RANMA!! PREPARE TO DIE!!!" Came a voice from above all of a sudden. Ranma quickly jumped out of the way as the boy with the umbrella landed on the pavement creating a large crater in which he kneeled in for a moment longer. The boy looked up at Ranma and smirked as though he had expected the cursed martial artist to dodge his attack. "I've been looking for you Ranma Saotome." He stated.

  


The boy then stood up out of the crater. "I see you're still good at running away Ranma." He said. 

  


Akane just sat down and started eating some popcorn that he got from seemingly nowhere. He looked up at Ranma and smiled. "Hey you know this loser?" He asked. Ranma looked thoughtful.

  


"I've been awaiting this moment for a long time!" The boy stated.

  


Akane frowned. "Hey! You know this clown or not!?" He called to Ranma.

  


The boy glared at Akane! "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A CLOWN!!!?" 

  


Akane shrugged. "You I guess. Since you're the only clown in the area. What's your beef with Ranma anyway? He's a good guy."

  


Ryoga growled and pointed at Ranma, stomping a foot. "RANMA'S NOT A GOOD GUY!! HE DIDN'T COME TO OUR FIGHT!!" 

  


Ranma just then smiled and pointed at him. "I remember! We went to Junior High together!" He called excitedly. He then paused. "Uhhh." 

  


Ryoga then rushed forward, frustrated that the pigtailed boy didn't even remember his name. "It's Hibiki! Ryoga Hibiki!" 

  


Ranma smiled and stepped forward to embrace the boy. "Long time no see pal!" Ryoga then swatted his hand away. 

  


"Answer me Ranma..." He started. "Why didn't you come to fight me at the time appointed?" He asked angrily.

  


Ranma looked stupefied. "I waited there for three days..." 

  


Akane was laughing in the background. "Dumbass!!" She called out to Ryoga. 

  


Ryoga pointed at him with his umbrella. "SHUT UP YOU!!! When I arrived at the meeting place on the fourth day he turned tail and ran away!!"

  


Ranma frowned. "Ryoga... Back then the meeting place we agreed on... Wasn't it the vacant lot behind your house? Why did you make me wait three days!?!?"

  


"WHAT!?! YOU THINK I WAS OUT FOR A STROLL THOSE FOUR DAYS!?!?" Ryoga Retorted.

  


"Well what were you doing?" Ranma asked.

  


Akane snickered. "That fool was lost!! He couldn't find his way out of a paper bag if there were directions printed on all sides!" 

  


Ryoga growled. "THAT'S IT!! RANMA! YOU DIE NOW!!!!" 

  


Ranma looked confused now and dodged to the right. "Wait a minute." He said. "I know what this is about." Ryoga made another rush towards his rival and was stopped abruptly by his hand in his face. "Wait here Ryoga. I'll be right back." With that Ranma ran away. 

  


"RANMA!! HOW DARE YOU RUN AWAY!!!" He yelled after him. 

  


"BE RIGHT BACK!!" Ranma called. 

  


Ryoga mumbled curses as he waited in his place for Ranma to return. Akane stood up and walked towards him. "So Ryoga. Why do you hate Ranma?" 

  


Ryoga clenched his fist. "Because of him... I have seen hell." He stated. 

  


Akane nodded. "Right... Are you talking about Jusenkyo by chance?" 

  


Ryoga's eyes widened. "What?" He stated as he looked towards the boy beside him who had called him names not too long ago. "How do you..." Akane smiled. "There's a lot of people who have curses. Hell Ranma's got one too. You just have to learn how to live with and deal with it. I've had mine for about five years now." 

  


Ryoga looked at the boy amazed. "Five years?" 

  


Just then Ranma returned, carrying various packaged food items and threw one of them to Ryoga. Ryoga looked down at it confused. "Curry bread?" He wondered.

  


Ranma nodded, still holding quite a stack of snacks. "Yeah! Whata yah say pal? Forgive and forget?" 

  


"Don't Patronize me!!" Ryoga demanded as he crushed the packaged bread.

  


"Jeez you're greedy." Ranma then threw a bunch more breads to the lost boy. "Fine here: Chow-mein bread, Croquette bread, Melon Bread, cutlet sandwich, meat bread, seaweed bread. That's all I can remember!" 

  


"THIS ISN'T ABOUT BREAD!!!" Ryoga screamed.

  


Akane just snickered on the sidelines, content in just watching. "Oh this is classic." 

  


Ryoga then began attacking Ranma repeatedly, the pigtailed boy was always one step ahead though and managed to dodge each attack. "What's the matter? Why are you so pissed off!?" Ranma asked while jumping into the air.

  


Ryoga followed his aerial leap. "Because of you Ranma. I HAVE SEEN HELL!!!"

  


Ranma landed on the ground after dodging a thrust from the, bandanna clad, lost boy's umbrella. "I still don't get it."

  


Ryoga just snarled and lunged again. Ranma did a large back flip to the back of the Furinkan crowd that had gathered to see the martial arts duel and then Ryoga followed, enraged. Parting the crowd like the red sea. Once he got to the other side however Ranma couldn't be found. "WHERE DID YOU GO RANMA!!!?!?!" He screamed as he continued forward, going right through the school, smashing brick mortar, and glass in his trek.

  


Ranma, who was back where Akane was looked on confused. "Where's he going?" 

  


Akane just laughed again. "Let's go home. We won't see him any time soon." Ranma shrugged and the crowd departed.

  


Ryoga however continued to run in random directions looking for the pigtailed boy. "RANMA!!! WHERE ARE YOUUU!!!!?????" He screamed on into the night, never stopping his search.

  


********************

  


Akane smiled as he sat in the living room with Shampoo cuddling. Ranma was also there and just looked on with an angry expression. "Damn it!" He grumbled. "Why the hells he so mad!?" He wondered out loud.

  


Akane smiled. "I talked with him a little when you went to get all those buns. Apparently he followed you to China."

  


Ranma's eyes bugged out. "Ch...China!?!? That means..." 

  


Akane nodded. "That's right. Jusenkyo curse." 

  


Shampoo continued to snuggle up to Akane's chest. "Shampoo no mind curse. Airen no care!" Ranma frowned at the purple haired girl at her display of affection towards his fiancee. Even if she was a guy at the moment he was sure she was a girl at heart... he just couldn't fathom why she would always be... doing all that... touching with Shampoo.

  


Akane then frowned and changed the subject. "Hey Shampoo. I don't think your grandma likes me." 

  


Shampoo smiled. "Airen no be silly. Great grandmother very much like you. If Shampoo like, Great grandmother like too." She said.

  


Akane looked unsure. "She just seems very suspicious of me that's all. Ever since I brought up Jusenkyo." 

  


Just then Kimiko came into the living room. "Akane! Shampoo has to go home now! You've got school tomorrow, you need your sleep!" 

  


Akane nodded and began to stand up. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow Shamps." He stated.

  


Shampoo nodded. "Shampoo see Airen tomorrow." With that they kissed and Shampoo ran to and leapt over the Tendo wall.

  


Akane smiled and began his short trek to the bathroom. Ranma followed him. "Akane!" Ranma called out. "Why do you keep kissing her?" He asked.

  


"Cause I like her." He stated. "We can talk about it in the morning Ranma I'm gonna go have a bath first." With that Akane walked into the bathroom and began undressing.

  


Just as Ranma was about to head up the stairs Kasumi came running after him. "Hey Ranma!" She called out. 

  


Ranma looked back. "Huh? What is it?"

  


Kasumi handed him a letter. "A letter came for you. From Mr.Ryoga Hibiki." 

  


Ranma took the letter and opened it up. It read in large letters on the front: "I CHALLENGE YOU!" When he flipped it over there was a date on the back. "Yesterday." Ranma noted. "Guess he'll show up for it tomorrow... or next week... whatever." With that Ranma crumpled up the paper and ran up stairs.

  


*****************

  


The next day at school Akane was sitting around with a couple of girls who were vying for his attention. "What's with that Shampoo girl!? You agreed to go out on a date with me and then dump me as soon as some foreign Bimbo shows up!" One of them stated.

  


"Same here!" Another said.

  


"Me too!" Said the third.

  


Akane held the back of his head with one hand nervously. "Heh heh. Sorry about that girls... but according to the laws of her people; since I beat her up I have to marry her. She's also very jealous so I had to break off my dates with you guys... so she didn't try to eliminate her competition... Permanently." 

  


The three girls went white when all of a sudden Shampoo burst through the concrete wall of the school again with Akane's lunch. "AAAAHHHH!!!" They all screamed at the sight of her. "WE DIDN'T TOUCH HIM WE SWEAR!!"

  


"DON'T KILL US!!" The girls then ran away down the halls.

  


Shampoo looked confused. "Airen why girls so scared?" She asked. 

  


Akane shrugged. Just then there was a commotion at the window of the class. "Hey that's that guy from the other day!" One student said.

  


"Yeah! Maybe he's back for Ranma again." Another said. The speculation continued among the students. Ranma heard it as well and peeked out the window, ignoring his jealousy at the moment concerning Akane's attention.

  


Ryoga stood down in a field nearby the school. "At last Ranma. I will have my revenge." Just then he was hit in the face with a soccer ball.

  


"Hey buddy!" One of the soccer playing students asked. "What are you doing in the middle of the field.

  


"He's not moving." 

  


"Head injury... he's a goner."

  


******************

  


Soon after Ranma and Ryoga stood across from each other in the same field ready to duel. Akane and Shampoo were sitting off at the sidelines and Nabiki was sitting still desperately trying to hold herself from taking bets. She looked towards Akane to make sure she wasn't looking so that she might sneak off and get a few bets. Akane was looking directly at her though and smiled while shaking her index finger and her head side to side. Nabiki frowned. *DAMN!! It's like she's reading my mind or something!*

  


Ryoga snickered at Ranma. "You planned your escape well last time Ranma." he stated.

  


"What escape!?" Ranma retaliated. "You just wandered off and got lost!!" 

  


" SHUT UP!! What do you know about that!?!?" Ryoga growled. Ryoga then clenched a fist as he went into his tragic tale. "It's been a month since that fateful day. It was already summertime in Okinawa. I wandered the jungles for weeks. I thought I would die. But now it's all going to end!!"

  


Ryoga then lunged forward and started swining his umbrella, frantically trying to get a good hit in on the pigtailed boy. Ranma then leapt into the air. "Just tell me what spring you fell into Ryoga." He snarled. "I know you followed me to China!" 

  


Ryoga stopped instantly. "Who..."

  


Ryoga then looked to Akane who smiled and waved.

  


Ryoga then growled and prepared to attack again, fanning out the umbrelle. "That's none of your business Ranma!! NOW DIE!!!" Ryoga then threw his umbrella turning it into a makeshift, oversized shuriken. 

  


Just then Akane was in his way and stopped the umbrella in mid flight as it passed by. "I'm getting tired of this Ryoga. We're all in the same boat so why not tell us what happened?" Akane then closed the umbrella, twirled it around and threw it to the sidelines near Shampoo.

  


Ryoga clenched his fist. "I can't bear the agony! It's too much for my fragile heart!! RANMA YOU MADE ME A MONSTER!!!" He screamed before running away, picking up his umbrella on the way. 

  


Ranma didn't even notice. Ryoga leave. He was staring at Akane in awe. He was sure he was sitting down just then... there's no way he could have jumped into the fight that quickly. At least without him noticing. 

  


Akane smiled at Ranma. "We should get home. Ryoga will probably end up looking for you there next time. He seems pretty persistent." 

  


Ranma looked up. "Oh... yeah sure."

  


*****************

  


The next night Ranma was inside the house sitting around. Akane was upstairs with Shampoo probably doing something... gross. Tetsuo was sitting with Ranma and they were watching Cartoons. "Hey Ranma." Tetsuo asked. "How'd that duel with Ryoga go?" 

  


Ranma snickered. "He ran away again.

  


Tetsuo laughed. "So you were stronger than him? Was he scared of you?" 

  


Ranma shook his head and glanced out at the rain outside. "No... he just wussed out cause he couldn't handle the truth." 

  


Tetsuo smiled. "I wish I could be as good as Akane in martial arts."

  


Ranma balked at that. "What makes Akane so damned special!?!?" 

  


Just then Kimiko appeared from another room randomly. "Ranma watch your language! You're a guest in this house." 

  


Ranma chuckled. "Sorry Mrs. Tendo." 

  


Ranma sighed. "You guys haven't even saw her fight yet... me and her went training to pretty much all the same places. She couldn't possibly be better than me." 

  


Tetsuo smiled. "Yeah but Akane was a genius baby and started really early from what Mom told me." The eleven year old boy stated proudly. He idolized his sister. She was the sibling he'd always wanted. She was also half brother... which was something he'd always wanted growing up in a house full of girls. He smiled at the memory of the time when Akane took him roof hoping on his back around Nerima. All his friends were jealous of him after he told them about it. 

  


Ranma was waiting patiently for an answer. "Well!? How old was she?" He asked. 

  


Tetsuo looked thoughtful as he was broken out of his revery. "I think she was about eight months old." 

  


Ranma looked shocked suddenly. *EIGHT MONTHS!?!?!?" He thought. *That can't be possible!! I didn't start until I was five!!*

  


Just then Akane walked down the stair with a purple and white cat on her shoulder. Ranma stared at the girl in awe. "Could she really be that good?" he wondered quietly out loud.

  


Akane picked up an umbrella and opened it up. "I'm going out to get a job! I'll see you all later!" 

  


Ranma nodded and halfway through his sentence he finally noticed the furred beast riding on his betrothed's shoulder. "Yeah sure see yah latAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!! C-C-C-C-GET IT AWAY!!!!" He screamed before running to some distant part of the house.

  


Akane looked down at Shampoo and snickered. "I don't think he likes you." He stated before heading out the door into the rain. Shampoo frowned at where Ranma left and then calmed down again when Akane began to pet her.

  


************

  


Akane frowned as she looked at the door to the Uuchan. It was locked and there was a sign on the door. "Closed. The Uuchan will not be opening for a little while longer. There have been some delays that could not be foreseen." Akane read out loud. "Darn! I need a job! I'm all out of money." Akane then placed a resume in the mailbox.

  


Shampoo meowed in what seemed like disappointment. Akane sighed. "I know you want me to come work for you and you're great grandmother but I'm still not comfortable with her."

  


Shampoo bowed her head. Akane smiled and pat her on the noggin. "I still love you Shamps. But until I can feel I fully trust Cologne I don't want to work for her... besides an old friend of mine is actually the owner of this new place."

  


Shampoo looked inquisitive. "It was when I was training around Japan. It'd be nice to catch up." Akane replied. 

  


Shampoo than meowed again. "Yeah. I'll take you home then head to mine. Big day tomorrow." With that said Akane walked off in the night through the rain with Shampoo on his shoulder the whole way.

  


*****************

  


Ryoga smiled as he came across the sign on the wall he was standing in front of in the rain. "Tendo Dojo." He muttered to himself. He then clenched his fist. "Finally I will have my revenge!" With that Ryoga jumped over the wall and into the yard. He took very careful attention to keep a careful eye where to go. He couldn't slip up as it was. He noticed that the door was already open so he pushed it open and began searching for Ranma's room. He went up stairs and quickly found the door marked Ranma and Genma with just a simple piece of paper. Ryoga silently walked into the room and saw Ranma sleeping there. "Wake up Ranma." Ryoga whispered. "Fight me." 

  


Ranma didn't budge at all he just mumbled in his sleep and scratched his head with a single digit. Ryoga frowned. "Wake up." He whispered, this time accenting his demand with a punch. Ranma rolled over however just in time to evade the blow and his fist went through the pillow and the floor. He tried again but with the same results.

  


Ryoga became frustrated and then screamed. "RANMA WAKE UP AND FIGHT ME!!!" This did nothing but wake up Genma, who looked at the culprit who disturbed him and frowned, throwing both him and Ranma out the window.

  


Ranma sailed still sleeping towards the koi pond while Ryoga pulled out his umbrella and glided down to the ground safely and dryly. At first Ranma had no idea that she was submersed in the pond until her lungs started to fill up with water. Once realizing that she was drowning she quickly stood up in the pond. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE RYOGA!?!?" Ranma yelled at the boy who was standing in front of her.

  


Ryoga smirked. "Revenge doesn't know the difference between night and day." Ryoga paused and looked Ranma over carefully as she stepped out of the pond. He then balked at her. "You're... you're a girl!!" He stated, pointing at her. Ryoga then thought back to that fateful day at Jusenkyo where a girl chasing a panda had knocked him into that cursed pool. He then thought back to moments ago when the panda sleeping in Ranma's room had thrown them out. Ryoga then snickered. "Well it seems Ranma has a curse as well." He stated. "So it was you that kicked me into the spring."

  


Ranma growled. "What are you talking about!?!" 

  


Ryoga smiled and his aura flared. "This just makes it easier!! My Vengeance list can now be narrowed down to ONE person!!" Ryoga then began to attack the Pigtailed girl. 

  


Ranma dodged the boys initial blow and landed on the other side of the yard. "Calm down Ryoga." He stated. "It's not as bad as it seems."

  


Ryoga glared at the red haired girl. "That's easy for you to say! At least you're still human!" Ryoga then began to shake in fury. "Do you have any idea what it's like!? Walking on all fours, struggling to carry any possessions you have... PEOPLE TRYING TO EAT YOU!?!?"

  


Ranma gasped. "Oh my God Ryoga... I'm so sorry!" Ryoga now had tears running down his eyes. "SAVE YOU'RE PITY AND DIE!!!"

  


Ryoga then thrust his umbrella towards Ranma in rage. Ranma dodged and Ryoga froze, realizing that he had exposed his body towards the cold rain. He quickly ran away and jumped over the Tendo's wall before the change could take place.

  


"RYOGA WAIT!!" Ranma called out, hoping that she could stop the boy. She jumped over the wall as well but when she got there all that was left was Ryoga's clothes and such. "Damn." Ranma's head perked up a moment later when she heard a dog whining from nearby. Ranma saw the dog and sighed. "Oh Ryoga."

  


*****************

  


Akane smiled as she walked home after dropping Shampoo off. She noticed some movement out of the corner of her eye and then picked up the little black piglet just as it was trying to get away. "Awww! What a cute little piggy." He stated with a smirk before cradling the animal in his arms.

  


****************

  


Author's Notes: {Well I'm done chapter 4. I managed to get it all done within 2 days too. This is for all the fans of quick updates. I made this chapter follow the canon timeline a bit closer than the other chapters. There's a reason for it as well... but you'll just have to wait until Heavenly Intervention chapter 5 for that now won't you? Take care now. Bye bye then.}

  


Morden Night: mordennight@hotmail.com

  
  



	6. Broken Hearts

Heavenly Intervention

  


Chapter 05

  


Broken Hearts

  


Akane smiled as she entered the Tendo household silently so as not to wake anybody. *Well this certainly has me baffled.* Akane thought to herself. *This universe seemed to have gone all out of whack for a moment, with Shampoo coming before Ryoga here and then seems to be back on track.* Akane sighed. *But that's not any fun... it's just so predictable.* Akane nodded as she turned the corner to the stairs where she saw Ranma sitting there... talking to her neighbor's dog. Akane smirked. "Ranma why are you talking to my neighbor's dog?"

  


Ranma looked confused at the dog. "Neighbor's?" The dog barked and then ran away. Ranma decided not to follow after the canine quadruped and looked up at Akane. "You were right. Ryoga's got a curse too. But he turns into an animal... what's that?" He asked pointing to the strange black mass in Akane's arms. 

  


Akane then held up the pig. "This is Poo-chan. He's a pig. I'm gonna keep him as a pet." He stated before hugging it. The pig looked surprised and struggled to release itself from the boy's grasp. "Any hot water around?" Akane asked her fiance. 

  


Ranma nodded. "Yeah I just boiled some." Poo-chan suddenly looked scared and continued his struggles with ten fold the effort.

  


Akane smiled. "I was thinking of giving Poo-chan a bath but I want one as well so I'll just take him in with me." She stated. She then walked past Ranma and into the bathroom, never letting go of the pig. 

  


Ranma nodded. His head then perked up. "Wait a minute." He started to himself. "If Ryoga's not the dog then what is he?" 

  


*************

  


Akane sighed as he scrubbed the little pig clean in the bathroom. "You're a pretty dirty little pig ain't cha?" He asked. The pig just sat there humiliated. 

  


*Poo-chan!* The piglet thought to itself. *How could he name me so cruely!*

  


"Now to rinse you off." Akane stated. The pigs eyes widened in terror at the thought of being dunked into the furo and coming up as himself. What if this guy told Ranma about it? Just then a bucket of cold water upended on him. "Since you're not house trained yet and I just found you, there's no sense bringing you into the furo with me." he stated. He then picked up the Jusenkyo cursed form of Ryoga and set him on a stool near the tub which was filled with hot water. "Now sit here and I'm going to sit in the tub for a bit." 

  


Ryoga sat on the stool as he contemplated things. *Maybe it's not such a bad idea to stay here for a few days as a pig. I'll get free food and won't lose myself with this guy carting me around all the time. Ranma brought my stuff in so I don't have to worry about it being stolen.*

  


Just then Akane stepped into the tub and Ryoga's little piglet eyes bugged out of his tiny skull to the size of dinner plates. *He's a... he's a...* Ryoga thought stunned as he looked at the girl form of Akane. *But that's hot water.*

  


Akane sighed in relief. "That feels good. Sometimes I like to get out of that silly cursed form and relax. Nothing like a hot bath." She said as she sat down in the tub, making sure that her breasts gave a little jiggle. *My god the look on his face is priceless.* she thought with a smirk in her head while continuing to play the part on the outside.

  


Ryoga smiled as he began to think. *Oh happy day! I've never seen a woman naked before, and she's so mature! Yeah I'll stay just a little bit.*

  


***************

  


Akane woke up the next day and noticed that Ryoga, in his pig form was in her bed. Akane smiled evilly and slowly rolled him away so that he wouldn't wake up. She then pushed him off the bed and onto the floor. Ryoga quickly woke up and looked around. "Oh dear!" Akane said. Looks like you fell off the bed poo-chan." Akane said.

  


Ryoga frowned at his stupid nickname but smiled as he caught a glimpse of the girls quite attractive and see through nightie, Which Akane borrowed off her mother to torment anyone she could. Akane then picked up Poo-chan and clutched him to her ample chest. "Now lets go down and get something to eat."

  


Ryoga smiled excitedly at the prospect of food. He hadn't had a decent meal in so long he couldn't remember what it tasted like.

  


***************

  


Ryoga frowned as he looked at the mass of... stuff that sat in front of him in a little dog dish. He then glared at Akane's girl form who smiled back at him and then looked to her mother Kimiko. "Boy it sure was nice of the neighbors to lend us a can of dog food until we get our own pet food." She stated.

  


Ranma was glaring at the Pig. He had a slight suspicion concerning the animal. "So Poo-chan eh?" Ranma asked Akane while the pig turned it's glare to Ranma. "Why's you name it that?" He asked.

  


Akane chuckled. "Cause he stinks like Ryoga." 

  


Ranma smiled darkly at the little animal. "Is that so?" Ranma had become used to Akane's predictions and cryptic messages. There always ended up being hints towards a truth that only she knew. She knew that Ryoga had a curse in the first place without being told anything. It was suspicious to him that she just happened to find a new pet the moment Ryoga disappeared in the rain.

  


Ranma smiled and excused himself from the table a moment later. He then paused and looked to Akane with a smile. "Say. Mind if I take Poo-chan here into the bath with me? You can never have a pet that's too clean. Besides he doesn't seem to be hungry." 

  


Akane snickered. "Sure Ranma. Get yourself acquainted."

  


With that Ranma picked up the pig, which tried to get away at first but Ranma caught him quickly and brought him to the bathroom. As soon as Ranma was in the bathroom he quickly tossed Ryoga into the Tub and he turned into his human form instantly. "What are you doin Ryoga? Or should I say Poo-chan!" Ranma asked with a condescending and challenging tone of voice. 

  


Ryoga growled as he sit naked in the bathtub. "Shut up Ranma ! This is all your fault anyway!" 

  


"MY FAULT!?!? You didn't _have_ to follow me to China you know!" Ranma retaliated.

  


"You ran out on our man-to-man duel!!" Ryoga shot back. He then snickered. "Being Akane's pet isn't so bad. I know now that _he_ is actually a _she_." Ryoga then clenched a fist. "I've fallen in love with Akane Tendo!!" 

  


Ranma looked bored now. "Uh Ryoga? You do realize she turns into a dude with cold water right?" 

  


Ryoga smiled happily, looking off in the distance with tears streaming down his cheeks. "Then she too must know my pain! WE WE'RE MADE FOR EACH OTHER!!!"

  


Ranma held up the shower head that he was holding and sprayed Ryoga. "Oi. Keep your voice down." The little pig landed on the floor and snarled at Ranma and leapt at him. Ranma was caught off guard by the attack and fell over and upended a bucket full of water onto himself making him change into a girl. Ranma quickly recovered however and threw Ryoga into a wall, which he bounced off and then landed in the tub again, once again turning human. 

  


Ryoga growled at the pigtailed girl. "DIE RANMA!!!"

  


Ryoga leapt at the girl and they began rolling on the wet floor of the bathroom trading close range punches and grappling to get the upper hand against each other. Ryoga threw Ranma easily since his male form was much stronger than Ranma's female form. Ranma's shirt caught on a nail sticking out of the door frame he passed and got torn off. This didn't faze either opponent and Ranma leapt forward kicking Ryoga several times,. Since her smaller frame was quicker she now had the upper hand. However the water on the floor was an obstacle that she failed to think about and slipped. Falling on her back. Ryoga instinctively leapt on top of her and pinned her hands to the floor. "I have you now Ranma!" He growled to the girls face.

  


Just then Akane opened the door. She gasped at what she saw, though secretly she was laughing her ass off on the inside. "Ranma? What are you?... With Ryoga?" 

  


Ranma looked confused but after a quick glance at Ryoga, both Ranma and the lost boy jumped away from each other. "It's not what it looks like Akane!" He tried to reason. Ryoga just sat a few meters away hith his back turned.

  


Akane smiled. "Oh Ranma. All this time I thought you were upset because you wanted me... but I realize now. You're gay and were just jealous because I managed to find someone and you hadn't." Akane desperately tried to make herself look like she was sad. *This is too rich!* She thought. *I'm going to fall asleep laughing tonight!* Akane finally managed to get her eyes a little watery and then turned and ran. "Congratulations you two." 

  


Akane then continued on down the hall and slammed the door to her room. "AKANE!!" Ranma called after her. "Damn it!" she sighed as she stopped in front of Akane's door. Just as she turned around she noticed Ryoga fully clothed somehow, with his backpack and everything, walking down the stairs. "Hey where are you going!? This is all your fault.!" 

  


Ryoga then looked up at Ranma with tears streaming from his eyes. "My dear Akane thinks bad of me. I can't go on. Not knowing that she has already found someone." With that Ryoga ran down the stairs and out the door. He somehow ended up in the kitchen however where Kimiko was cleaning up the remains of their weekend breakfast. "Hey this isn't outside." Ryoga stated. 

  


Kimiko looked at the young man and smiled. "There's a door leading out side over there." She said pleasantly. 

  


Ryoga nodded. "Thank you." And he then went in the complete opposite direction.

  


Kimiko looked at Ryoga in wonder as he wandered into a broom closet. "What an odd boy." She muttered.

  


***************

  


Akane frowned as she sat on the roof of the Tendo Dojo a week later looking at the stars. The week had been dull and hardly a thing had happened. She beat up Kuno a lot, Ryoga came around to fight Ranma, and Shampoo gave him all the attention that she wanted. "I wish something would happen." She sighed. "I wouldn't even mind if Cologne gave me trouble. I'm surprised she hasn't figured out my curse yet." She mused to herself.

  


Just then a voice chuckled from behind the girl turned boy. "You're a hundred years too young to be thinking that _boy_." Cologne stated. 

  


Akane turned around and smiled. "Well great grandmother I think I just assumed that since you haven't given me any trouble you hadn't figured out my curse."

  


"You shouldn't ever assume things about somebody with greater skill than you. We old folk always have something up out sleeves." She said.

  


"I don't know why you'd care. Shampoo's happy with me and I'm happy with her. I don't care about my curse or hers." Akane started.

  


"But she doesn't even know about yours... she just thinks that you're a normal boy." Cologne interupted.

  


"I was going to tell her." Akane said. "I just don't know how!" She stated in frustration. *Damn it!* She thought. *I knew a problem like this would arise! What if Shampoo doesn't accept me and decides to go through with a kiss of death instead.* Akane then strengthened her side of the argument. "Well she loves me! And I love her too now... I think. She'd understand."

  


Just then Shampoo jumped onto the roof. "Shampoo here Great grandmother. What you want?" Shampoo then noticed Akane and jumped on him. "AIREN!!" She called out happily.

  


Cologne smiled. "Now would be a good time to tell her Akane." Cologne said. 

  


Shampoo looked to Cologne confused and then to Akane. "Airen? What Great grandmother talking about?" 

  


Cologne smirked and Akane steeled himself ready for a fight. "I have just the way to tell her." The old woman said before dissapearing.

  


Akane gasped. *Where'd she go!?* He thought. Just then he felt her presence behind him, but it was too late. The 300 year old martial arts master was behind him in a moment and he felt a warm wet substance across his back, which changed him into a her.

  


Shampoo felt her beloved husband change in her embrace suddenly and she suddenly felt fear in her heart. With out looking up towards her husband she drew her hand back and felt along Akane's chest which now had breasts. Shampoo then stepped back and stared at Akane who was now a much more mature _woman_ with the same clothes and hair as before. "Jusenkyo?" Shampoo asked, tears welling up in her eyes.

  


Akane sighed and nodded, letting her arms drop to the side. Shampoo looked down at her arms where she too had been splashed. "Warm water?" She asked again. Akane confirmed her second question silently again.

  


Shampoo stood there for only a moment longer before running away. "SHAMPOO!!!" Akane called after her. She was already gone though. Akane turned her attention to Cologne who was standing there smiling. "I knew you'd pull something like this sooner or later. Why couldn't you just let us be happy the way we were?" 

  


Cologne smiled darkly and jumped forward. Tapping a spot on the back of Akane's neck. She landed again and snickered. Holding out a pill. "I don't my grand daughter eloping with another girl. As it is I have trapped you in your normal form if Shampoo decides to want nothing to do with you I'll give it to you. If she decides she still loves you. You can fight me for it. If you lose however I destroy the pill and you are a girl for the rest of your life." 

  


Akane just smirked. "If you do that I can just go to Jusenkyo and re-get my curse."

  


Cologne laughed out loud now. "Foolish girl! Do you really think I haven't thought of that? Tho the springs you already have a curse. You can't get the same curse over again!"

  


Akane frowned. "Well then I look forward to hearing Shampoo's decision." She stated with a smile that disturbed Cologne slightly. "Until then hag." Akane said with a little wave before jumping off of the roof. 

  


Cologne smirked as she stood on the Tendo's roof alone. "It won't be that easy girl." She hissed before pogo-ing away on her staff to the cat cafe.

  


*******************

  


Shampoo frowned as Cologne walked into her room where she had been crying for the last ten minutes or so. "Great Grandmother why he... she lie to Shampoo?" She asked, wiping her tears away.

  


Cologne smiled ."Do you love him Shampoo?" Cologne asked.

  


"Is not him. Is her!" Shampoo muttered with a quivering lower lip.

  


"That doesn't matter." Cologne said. "What matters is your feelings for the girl. Do you want to forget all about her and find another airen?"

  


Shampoo sniffled and wiped her nose. "Shampoo no want to forget. Shampoo love Airen and Airen love Shampoo. Airen no mind Shampoo's curse. Shampoo try forget." She said.

  


Cologne smiled evilly. "You do realize that he is a she with a spring of drowned boy curse right?" She asked her daughter, trying to coax her into the opposite decision. 

  


Shampoo nodded. "Shampoo can no stand to be without Airen. Airen... special."

  


Cologne nodded. "Very well. It is true her blood would indeed make our tribe stronger. Sleep on it anyway Shampoo." She stated. "You never know how you'll feel in the morning.

  


Shampoo nodded and Cologne left the room. Shampoo then frowned at the woman's back. *Shampoo find way to make permanent boy type Akane.* She thought to herself. *Akane is best thing to happen to Shampoo.*

  


******************

  


Akane frowned as she awoke the next morning to Shampoo sitting above her staring at her. "What do you want Shampoo?" Akane asked as she rolled over so that she wasn't looking at the Chinese amazonian girl. 

  


Shampoo sighed "Shampoo love Airen." She stated before Akane could do anything else. 

  


Akane rolled over to look at the girl. "What?" She asked. 

  


She then sat up and Shampoo reluctantly moved closer. Shampoo repeated her previous statement. "Shampoo love Airen." She said, swallowing a lump in her throat. "Great Grandmother tell Shampoo everything. Shampoo still love you anyway." 

  


Akane smiled. "Well that's good news. I couldn't sleep last night... I thought you would leave and head back to China or something." 

  


Shampoo shook her head, her hair swishing side to side. "Shampoo never leave Airen no matter what." She said. 

  


Akane leaned forward and hugged the amazon. "Thank you for understanding Shampoo." Akane said. Shampoo then reluctantly wrapped her own arms around the much more endowed woman as well.

  


****************

  


Akane and Shampoo came down soon later and the family looked slightly surprised to see them holding hands since they were both women at the time. Tetsuo stuck his tongue out. "Bleah! What's wrong with you Akane. You're so weird." He stated. 

  


Kimiko looked surprised as well. "Sweety? What's wrong? You seem distraught."

  


The female Soun looked up from his game of Shogi with the panda and noticed the holding of hands between Akane and Shampoo. "WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS!?!?" She screamed, going into full demon head mode. "AKANE! YOU ARE ENGAGED TO RANMA!! How could you do this to your father!?" She then began crying. 

  


Akane growled. "Shut up Dad!" Akane then calmed down a bit. "Cologne's great grandmother has trapped me in my female form." She stated.

  


Kimiko gasped. "So you're cured?" She wondered. 

  


Tetsuo groaned. "AWWW!! I like having a brother!"

  


Akane put her hands up to stop any of her families rash conclusions. "Now hold on! There's a catch. I can't touch water... at all. All forms of water turn out feeling as though they're scalding hot. I can't even drink anything."

  


Kasumi looked inquisitive. "How did she do this?" She wondered out loud. "Shampoo's grandmother always seemed so nice, if a little bit secluded." 

  


Shampoo let go of Akane's hand and began to explain. Ranma, and Soun both smiled slightly when she let go of the hand. "Great grand mother used shiatsu pressure points. One to lock Airen in what form he currently in and other that make Airen burn on water."

  


"How do you get out of this?" Ranma asked. "You're supposedly the greatest martial artist according to everyone here, why don't you kick her ass and force her to give you the antidote?" 

  


Akane chuckled. "That's the thing. I have a few tricks up my sleeve... but other than a couple advanced techniques and improvised mixes... I'm not really much better than Ranma. Colognes a master martial artist about 300 years old... she's very sneaky. I have to get a pill off of her called the Phoenix pill." 

  


Ranma looked a little surprised when Akane admitted that she was only a little better than him. *Tricks? Advanced techniques? That's all that's keeping her ahead of me?* He thought to himself. He smiled suddenly. 

  


"So why are you telling us all this Akane?" Nabiki asked.. "Do you need out help with something?"

  


Akane shook her head. "Actually I've decided to come clean with my entire family right now. I've been holding a lot of secrets and..." Akane gave a glance over to Nodoka who gave a quick nod of approval. "Well the reason I want to get the phoenix pill is because I want to marry Shampoo." Just then everyone's jaws dropped to the floor.

  


"WHAAAAAAAATTTTTT!?!?!?!?!?!?" Soun and Ranma screamed at her. "TO ANOTHER GIRL!?!?" Soun cried. "Oh how could you shame your father so!" 

  


"AKANE!! That's not natural! Even if you do change into a dude with your curse!" Ranma growled at her.

  


"Are you sure this is what you want Akane?" Kasumi started. "You are engaged to Ranma first."

  


Akane smiled and held up a finger. "Actually the pact was that Ranma would marry ONE of Daddy's daughters. He didn't actually say which one. So if I decide to marry Shampoo there's still two he could choose from."

  


Soun began pouring buckets of tears. "OH AKANE!!! WHAT ABOUT THE DOJO!?!?!?" 

  


Akane growled at her father. "I don't care! I'm getting my curse back!"

  


With that Akane left the house with Shampoo. Soun's tears stopped and she turned to Genma who, at some point, turned himself human again. "We have to do something old friend." She stated.

  


Genma nodded. Together they both stood up and struck a dramatic pose. "OPERATION LOVE STRUCK!!" They said together. 

  


Kimiko then walked by and rolled her eyes. "I really don't think you two of all people are going to be able to do anything about this." She noted. "But have fun anyway dear." She said with a cheery smile.

  


****************

  


Ukyo smiled as she walked to her new Restaurant/home. She unlocked the door and was about to step inside for her grand opening the next week but then noticed something sticking out of the mail box. She curiously plucked the paper from the box and began reading it over, expecting it to be merely a flyer. Her eye's however widened as she read the name written on the top. "This...this is..."

  


****************

  


Author's Notes: {Yeah I know it's a short chapter. But I said all I wanted to say. A lot of people have been complaining that I made myself too powerful. That's the whole point. I supposedly know everything about this world so I'm overconfident. Everything happens out of order, and I'm only a little better than Ranma because of a few fancy tricks. I'm introducing elements now that will have my character struggling to stay on top. I've learned through this writing experience that people don't like change. I'm just trying to make a different Self Insert. As for Gribble number 426? Well. He'll show up soon enough. Next time on Hevaenly Intervention. Akane Fights Cologne!}

  


Morden Night: mordennight@hotmail.com

  
  
  



	7. All Wrong

Heavenly Intervention

  


Chapter 06

  


All Wrong

  


Akane frowned as she stared at her very attractive feminine form in the mirror in her room. "It's time to get back my manhood." She said as she stared with a fire of determination. 

  


Akane had been training for a week straight in hopes that she would be able to surprise Cologne with what she had learned, enough to win against the three hundred year old master. She had been extra careful not to train anywhere near anybody that she knew. She had to perfect the amazon skills she had stolen while she was in China. Despite the fact that Shampoo was never a favorite character of hers she had actually fallen for the foreign girl. Akane walked over to her bed and lay down for a few minutes. She wasn't allowed to see Shampoo until she was ready to fight Cologne. 

  


The old bat had been nice enough to allow her a week to prepare... but Akane wasn't fooled... Cologne wanted her to lose. She hated the idea of her grand daughter in love with another girl... even if she did change into a guy. "I have to beat her at full strength." She muttered. "I have to have the element of surprise."

  


Just then Ranma was at the door to her room. "What do you need manhood for?" He stated, his arms crossed over his chest as he stood leaning against her doorframe. "You're a girl."

  


"Who happens to like another girl." Akane sniffed. "I'm not interested in you Ranma." She stated.

  


Ranma looked confused. "Why? You're a girl... I'm a guy, well mostly, and we're engaged."

  


Akane frowned. "So? Just cause we're engaged doesn't mean I have to like you. The pact was also for you to marry 'one' of the Tendo girls... you could pick Nabiki or Kasumi and my dad would be perfectly happy about that."

  


"But..." Ranma started. "Nabiki's so weird... and Kasumi's too nice. You had the same curse."

  


"So what?" Akane stated, sitting up on her bed. "Didn't you hear me? When you first came here? Opposites attract. Try Kasumi." 

  


Ranma stepped forwards. "What do you mean 'Try Kasumi'?" He asked. "I can't just say I want to be with her instead of you out of the blue!"

  


"Yes you can." Akane said with a calm face upon her delicate features as she stood up.

  


Ranma just stood there dumbfounded as he watched her exit her room and walk away from him. He couldn't help but watch her firm posterior as she bounced down the stairs. He then sighed. *I like you Akane.* He thought to himself a little saddened by the rejection he just faced.

  


Ranma then frowned. *I won't be defeated by her again!* He thought darkly. *I can beat her! I'LL MAKE HER FALL IN LOVE WITH ME!!* Ranma smiled and then turned and ran the other way into the guest room.

  


****************

  


Akane smiled evilly as she approached the door of the Cat Café. She opened the door and stepped inside. "OLD GHOUL!!" She called out. "I'm here for my fiancee and the Phoenix pill!" Shampoo smiled as Akane entered. 

  


Cologne came out of the back and smiled "Well then _daughter in law_." She said with more than a little spite. "FOLLOW ME!!!" She cried leaping out a window before Akane knew what to do.

  


Akane, without thinking quickly chased after the old bat. Determined to defeat her and win Shampoo's hand. She didn't question her move to leave. She didn't care. She just wanted to win. She had realized earlier just how much she really did care for Shampoo. After a week of training and reflecting on the time they shared together it just hit her. She loved Shampoo.

  


*I can't back down!* Akane thought as she leapt across rooftops and telephone poles trying to keep up with the Joketsuzoku matriarch. *I can't lose to her! If Ranma can do it...!* Akane had a sliver of doubt enter her mind as she thought of that. Cologne liked Ranma and supported Shampoo's quest to 'catch' him in the canon Ranma ½ universe. Cologne did not like her however and she had no doubt in her mind that the old broad would be as sneaky and skillful against her as she would against an opponent equally matched with her 300 years of training.

  


Akane grinned and sped up to catch the woman. *I HAVE to defeat her!*

  


Akane frowned as she realized where Cologne was leading her as the old woman entered a building. "Shit! A public bath!" She noted out loud before jumping from the rooftops down to the street. Though she was vulnerable to all water at the moment she entered without hesitation. She quickly found the woman standing in the middle of the girls side of the bath in the middle of the large soaking area balancing on top of her oversized cane.

  


"Well daughter in law. You were able to keep up with me at full speed. I am impressed. You're far more talented than you put on." Cologne stated. 

  


"Shut up old woman!" Akane growled back ignoring all the women around her who were staring at the confrontation between the two martial artists with interest. "I'm here for one thinig and one thing only! To kick your ass and win back Shampoo!" She stated dropping into a martial arts stance. 

  


Cologne nodded. "You're welcome to try _girl_, but you're a hundred years too young to defeat me yet!" She said, shifting her wait only slightly to one side.

  


Akane growled and ran towards th two foot tall woman. Cologne smiled at the girl, expecting her to jump towards her position once she got to the waters edge. She was suddenly surprised as Akane ran straight through it, picking up speed so drastically once reaching the edge that she was a blur of motion that Cologne could barely follow. Akane seemed to just appear in front of the withered old creature and sent a vicious kick at her face which she dodged, barely. Akane continued her blinding fast movements right to the other side of the soaking area, dropping into a defensive stance.

  


"It seems you have a few surprises up your sleeve as well." Cologne stated surprised at Akane's skill level. "Your skill seems to be much greater than an ordinary 19 year old girl."

  


Akane smiled mischievously, thinking that she had the upper hand. "I'm only 16!" She called out before attacking again, turning once again into a blur. Cologne quickly adjusted to the speed of the warrior and grabbed her leg as she tried for a mid-air kick combination, swinging the girl directly into the water. 

  


Akane was surprised at having been caught while her entire body was going Amaguriken speed and quickly realized she was in the water, which felt like some sort of acid, burning her flesh right off her body. She jumped out of the water screaming and quick as she could got to the edge of the water, shivering at the surprising amount of pain coming from being fully submersed in the water with the moxibustion point Cologne had applied upon her. "Damn... you... woman!" She hissed as she recovered somewhat. 

  


During the short skirmish a chain around Colognes neck, which had been hidden beneath her tunic had come out. Akane recognized it as the locket that was supposedly holding the Phoenix pill.

  


Cologne smiled as she held it out in front of herself with one hand as the other held on to the cane that supported her and kept her out of the water. "I believe this is what you're looking for." Cologne stated with a dark smirk that made Akane's heart sink. "Tell me Akane." She started off, "How is it you could move so fast? You're much to young to be able to move so fluidly at such speeds. You're much older than you put on I think." 

  


Akane smirked as well building up the confidence in her aura. "Well your senses are misinforming you then Amazon trash!" Akane then stood up to her full height no longer shaking in pai, her aura bursting with confidence. "TAKE THIS!!" Akane then rushed the old woman again, this time, halfway through her speedy trek across the water her hands began to glow with powerful energy. 

  


Cologne eyes widened in sudden surprise as Akane thrust her arms out towards her at point blank range. *What!? This girl knows Chi attacks!?!* She thought before getting hit full force with a blast of confidence fueled chi. 

  


"MOKO TAKABISHA!!!!" Akane yelled. The blast of yellow chi engulfed the old woman and sent her flying towards the wall of the building, which exploded outwards and brought the fight out into the open. Akane smirked down at the woman as she landed just outside the hole where Cologne lay a few feet away on the ground. 

  


She frowned slightly when Cologne got up with no problem whatsoever and smiled herself. "Very interesting." She stated, patting some dust off her shoulders. "I was completely unaware that you were able to manipulate chi in an offensive form." Cologne chuckled a bit. "I won't be caught off guard like that again."

  


Akane growled. "Whatever the case You're dead granny! HYAAAAAHHH!!!!" Akane leapt forward with a kick when Cologne seemed to split into two and Akane went right in between the two. She rolled with the missed kick and growled. *Damn it!* She thought. *She's doing that Curious cat illusion clone thing!*

  


Cologne began to laugh maniacally and continued to split up until there was a small army of Colognes surrounding Akane. Akane cursed under her breath as the bystanders all looked on in wonder at the spectacle of a expert martial arts duel. The Colognes began to spin around Akane while they all laughed. "Which one is the real me!?" She asked the girl cryptically.

  


Akane closed her eyes and began to concentrate on the old woman's aura. Just then she was smacked on the back of her head with a wooden cane. "Auugh!" She called out in pain as she stumbled forwards. She was then hit again from another angle and then again, again, and again. As soon as it stopped she closed her eyes again and concentrated. "None of them is the real you!" She stated surprised when she found that none of the Colognes in the circle had an aura.

  


Cologne chuckled from on top of a nearby wall. "Very observant _daughter in law_!" She called down. The illusions then disappeared and Ranma stood there glaring at the woman, a black eye starting to form from the cane strikes.

  


"Damn it! Why are you doing this to me!?" Akane called out to the amazon. "I still have all the parts as a guy! It's not like we couldn't elope!!" Akane sighed in exasperation. "We both love each other and I'm a strong warrior!" 

  


Cologne's eyes flared. "I will not let Shampoo marry another girl!!" Cologne growled. "It's unnatural! Very few women in the Joketsuzoku have had relationships with other girls! We have a law that exiles all of these people from the village and I will _not_ have Shampoo, my great granddaughter and future matriarch of Joketsuzoku, be exiled!" She stated.

  


"What about the curse?" Akane asked. "Wouldn't that change it?"

  


"If it did," Cologne said with a smirk. "I wouldn't have gotten rid of yours." Cologne said.

  


Akane froze in shock at the statement made by the old woman."What? Gotten rid of?" 

  


Cologne nodded. "I had to make sure one thing didn't lead to the other you know." Cologne added. "The pressure points I used on you were only to make all water burn you. Not lock you in your true form. There is not way to lock a cursed one in their true form." 

  


Akane was at a loss for words. "No...way?" 

  


Cologne nodded. "That's right. The water I used on you was heated up spring of drowned girl water. The only way a person can be cured by the cursed water of their original form is by heating it." 

  


"But what about...?" 

  


"Shampoo?" Cologne finished for the girl. "She's already figured it out. Why do you think I've forbidden contact between the two of you for the last week?"

  


It suddenly all came back to Akane. How could she have been so blind? Akane frowned, rage boiling inside of her. She had to beg her mother to let her father take her on that training trip so she could find Jusenkyo and have a somewhat normal relationship with a girl. "So what?" Akane started. "You just led me on cause you wanted a good fight or something!?" 

  


Cologne's eyebrows furrowed in to a glare at the martial artist below her wall perch on the street. "No child. I want to destroy you for taking advantage of my Shampoo!" 

  


Cologne then began to Attack Akane again. Swinging at her with lightning fast strikes of her cane, fists and feet. Akane was very hard pressed to dodge or block the attacks. And felt more and more getting through her defenses until she was basically just getting brutally pummeled. *This isn't good!* Akane thought as she was struck with an amaguiriken speed flurry of cane blows. *She's going all out! She's not holding back!* Just then the attacks stopped and rAkane looked up from her place on the ground where she fell and noticed Ranma standing there in male form glaring at the old woman who had backed away momentarily. 

  


"Leave my fiancee alone!" Ranma stated. Dropping into a defensive stance.

  


Cologne looked surprised at the boy. She was so busy beating on the trollop Akane that she had failed to think of what others might join the fray. "You're the boy who lives with her right?" Cologne asked the pigtailed martial artist. "The one that's cursed to turn into a girl..." Cologne then thought back to one of the times she had seen Ranma transform and then back to the instance in the village where Shampoo was first defeated. Cologne smiled at Ranma and then down at Akane. She tossed a paper towards Ranma and turned to leave. "That's instructions on how to undo the moxibustion point on your fiance. I'm sorry to cause you any trouble." She stated before leaping away across the rooftops.

  


Ranma frowned as he watched her disappear, making sure that she was gone before getting back to Akane. "You okay?" He asked as he lifted her up by her shoulders so she was in a kneeling position. Her face was covered in bumps and bruises, was all puffy from the beating, and her Black Chines ghi was torn and dirty.

  


Akane coughed up a little blood. "Ranma... she's up... to something." She stated. Before passing out.

  


Ranma sighed as he looked down at her. He quickly took her up in his arms and carried her, quickly, back to the Tendo dojo where he could then call a doctor.

  


*****************

  


Akane awoke hours later, her head hurt, she couldn't see too well. She tried to move but then stopped when she realized that not just her head hurt. Her _everything_ hurt. "Akane?" A voice said from above her.

  


Akane looked up, squinting to see properly. "Mom?" Her vision became a little clearer as she looked around more and realized she was home. Dr. Tofu, Ranma, and all the others were sitting around her. "I lost." She said sadly.

  


Kimiko put a hand on her daughter's face caressing it gently. "Don't worry sweety. It's not your fault."

  


Akane groaned as she struggled to sit up. "No. It is." 

  


"Akane?" Ranma sated, worried about her.

  


"I got way too cocky about my abilities. I'm better than Ranma so I figured I didn't have to worry about anyone else. There's always somebody better." Akane said through clenched teeth. She turned towards Ranma, her puffy face black and blue all over from the beating. "Thank you for saving me Ranma." She stated. "I think Cologne was trying to kill me."

  


Ranma blushed slightly. "Yeah well... Someone had to save you, yah macho chick." 

  


Akane just smiled and then turned to look at Tofu. "So what's the prognosis doc?" She asked cheerily. "Or diagnosis, or whatever it is you did while I was out of it."

  


Tofu smiled. "Well first off it's nice to meet you Akane. I've heard a lot about you from your family while you were on your training trip. You've turned out to be very beautiful, and a talented martial artist."

  


Kasumi, who had gone to the kitchen for some tea frowned at the praise Tofu gave her little sister.

  


Akane smiled. "Thanks Dr. Tofu.. So why do I hurt so bad?" She asked.

  


Tofu looked over the note pad he had with him where he had written down a list of the injuries Akane had received at Cologne's beating. "Well your left legs Tibia and Fibula are both broken, I'll bring you to my clinic later to fix that. Three of your ribs are broken, You've got several cuts on your arms, face, legs, and chest. Some of these will heal but a good deal of them will leave some nasty scars. And lastly two of your fingers are broken." 

  


Akane blinked in shock. She was surprised to say the least that all that had happened to her in her battle with Cologne. Akane decided to lay back down. Nabiki frowned as she looked down at her sister. "Honestly Akane. This is all your fault."

  


"Nabiki!" Kimiko scolded her second child.

  


Nabiki frowned at her mother. "Well it's true! If she had just stuck with Ranma instead of getting engaged to a girl this wouldn't have happened!" 

  


Akane sighed. "Well... I'll just have to train harder when I get better."

  


Ranma shrugged. "I don't know how good that'll do." 

  


"I'm teaching you everything I know Ranma." Akane said. 

  


"What?" Ranma wondered. "Why?"

  


"Well," Akane started. "Cologne seemed interested in you when you came and saved me... that much I could see. If you want to stand a chance against her as well you'll need my help... and I want to be prepared as well in case she decides she wants to come after me again."

  


Ranma looked surprised but nodded. He had seen some of Akane's moves and he was actually eager to train with her. "Sure."

  


Akane smiled and turned back to the doctor. "You can take me away and patch me up now doc." She said with that Tofu took Akane away to the clinic.

  


********************

  


Akane sighed as she lay on the uncomfortable cot in the clinic. She had a cast on her leg and bandages all over her chest and arms. She grumbled as she thought about her situation stuck in Akane's body in the Ranma ½ world. *Now I'm going to have to go to school as a girl.* she thought annoyed at the prospect of wearing the girly Furinkan school uniform. *Now the only Ranma girl that I had a chance with as a girl with a curse is gone cause of another stupid amazon rule.

  


"Big sister?" came a voice from near the door.

  


Akane struggled to lift her neck up enough to see. She smiled as she saw Tetsuo. He was a good kid but Akane had barely spent any time with him since she got back from her trip. "Hey squirt. How's it goin?" She asked.

  


Tetsuo walked over to where the youngest Tendo daughter lay broken. He sat down on a nearby chair and frowned at the vision of his sister in pain. "I guess I don't have a brother anymore huh?" He asked sullenly.

  


Akane sighed but didn't respond, the eleven year old boy continued anyway. "Why didn't you just... like Ranma? Did you like girls when you were a guy?" He asked, not understanding why his sister would date and kiss other girls.

  


Akane sighed. "I like girls even when I'm not one."

  


"Why?" Tetsuo asked. "What about inheriting the dojo? Don't you want to do that? Don't you want our martial arts school to live on?"

  


"I do Tetsuo... it's just... I'm not attracted to men. Ranma's just a friend. I can't possible think of him as anything more. I'm sure there'll be lots of women that'll be interested in Ranma. It's just not me."

  


Tetsuo sighed. "Will you teach me with Ranma too?" He asked.

  


Akane smiled. "You want to get into martial arts?" She asked.

  


Tetsuo nodded. "Since Dad was gone I never got to learn... but when I kept hearing about how you were on a martial arts adventure I wanted to. Tofu helped me learn some shiatsu but it's not much."

  


"Sure."

  


"What?" 

  


Akane griinned and lifted up her arm to pat him on the head. "I'll gladly teach yah. It'll be easy, but it'll be a lot of hard work. You ready to work really hard?" She asked.

  


Tetsuo smiled excitedly. "Yes!" 

  


"Go get Ranma's Dad to teach you until I get out of here. I won't be able to get crutches till tomorrow so I'm staying here over night according to Tofu." 

  


"Alright!" Tetsuo cried excitedly leaping up to take off and start training.

  


"Wait!" Akane called, grabbing his arm before he could leave. "Does Tofu like Kasumi?" She asked, having been confused by the mans calm face despite the fact that Kasumi was in the same room when she had awoken on the Tendo floor earlier that day.

  


Tetsuo paused and looked confused. "Uhhh. Yeah. I guess. They tried dating in high school before if I remember correctly."

  


Akane looked surprised. "Really?" 

  


"Yeah." Tetsuo continued. "I think it just didn't work out... why?"

  


Akane took her hand off of Tetsuos arm and smiled. "Just curious." She stated. "Does she have a new boyfriend?" 

  


Tetsuo shook his head. "No she sais she wants to finish school first before getting into that stuff. Why are you asking me about Kasumi?"

  


Akane chuckled. "Just getting to know the family I haven't seen in so long."

  


Tetsuo rolled his eyes and left.

  


Akane sighed as she stared at the ceiling for a little while after Tetsuo left. "Everything's so different with Mom alive." She muttered. "Go I wish those god damn amazons weren't so homophobic." 

  


"Shampoo no homo." came a voice from the door.

  


Akane sighed. "I guess this is you coming to tell me that You're leaving for China soon huh?" she asked, not lifting up her head to look at the girl. "Or did your grandmother send you to kill me?"

  


Akane heard light footsteps coming towards her and turned her head to the purple haired amazon she had fallen in love with once she was beside her. "Shampoo come to say goodbye." she stated.

  


Shampoo sat down and frowned sadly. "Shampoo love Akane." She stated. "But can no see Akane. Great Grandmother no like."

  


"Why are you here then?" Akane asked.

  


Shampoo then picked up a delivery box. She smiled. "Shampoo supposed to be doing delivery."

  


"Guess you can't stay long huh?" Akane said as she lifted up her hand and lightly stroked the side of Shampoo's face. 

  


Shampoo closed her eyes and sighed at the delicate touch of her former fiance. "Shampoo love Akane... don't want to leave." Shampoo then leaned forward and kissed Akane on the lips. It was the first time that she had done that while they were both girls. Even though they hadn't seen each other much since their cures. Akane cherished it. It was a sign to her that Shampoo didn't care what sex she was. 

  


Shampoo then stood up after breaking the kiss. "Shampoo have to go now."

  


Akane's face sunk into that of a sad expression. "Would I be able to write to you at least?" Akane asked as Shampoo began to walk towards the exit. 

  


"Shampoo send you address." She stated before leaving, a few tears running down her cheek.

  


***************

  


Author's Notes: {Well I decided to leave it at that. What better ending to a chapter than the fated and tragic leave of a loved one? Anywho I'm coming along with this just fine. I was over at a friends house out of town for a few days so lack of updates is due to that. As for character development... I want Tetsuo to have some sort of important part in the story but I'm completely lost. As for those who aren't sure TETSUO IS NOT THE PERSON FROM AKIRA!!! I've had someone e-mail me a long time ago that he/or she thought it was a neat idea to cross it over with Akira... Sorry... no Akira here. Just a common Japanese name that I got from a name generating program. Bwell as it were this rant has gone on for far too long. Good fight, and good night.} 

  


Morden Night: mordennight@hotmail.com

  


Ciao

  
  
  
  



	8. Knock knock knockin on my noggin

Heavenly Intervention

  


Chapter 07

  


Knock Knock Knocking on my Noggin

  


Akane frowned as she tossed her crutches away and fell back onto the couch in the living room. She had been in a grumpy room all day. She had just gotten let out of Tofu's car a day ago and everyone had been insufferably kind to her... All of a sudden everyone was acting like Kasumi as though they were afraid she'd break like glass. "Just a broken leg and some ribs." She muttered under her breath, contemplating turning on the T.V. but opting to ignore it. Akane then looked over to the kitchen where he heard Kasumi curse mildly and then moments later she was in Akane's view. 

  


"Akane?" Kasumi asked, making sure she had her younger sister's attention.

  


"Yeah?" Akane responded somewhat nonchalantly.

  


"Um somebody came by looking for you earlier, while you were still at Tofus last week. She came looking for you about a job? Is this familiar?" 

  


Akane smiled, welcoming the change of topic. "Yeah. Thanks Kasumi." With that Akane began to get up, grunting slightly under the pain of her still healing ribs. Kasumi rushed to her side, eager to help her sister up but Akane quickly pushed her away. "I'm fine! I'm not going to break you know!" Akane growled. Once at a sitting position she looked up to her sister's slightly hurt expression. "I'm sorry sumi... it's just... I'm not made of glass... don't you have anything better to do than sit around in the kitchen? Or... clean the house?" 

  


Kasumi looked slightly confused. "Mother's very busy this time of year I just wanted to..." 

  


Akane cut her off. "Save the excuses. You need to get out more. We've got probably the cleanest house in Japan so go have some fun! That's an order!" Akane said with some mock Soldier talk.

  


"Well I have no one to accompany me. There's no telling..." 

  


Akane smiled maliciously as she cut her sister off again. "Not a problem. RANMA!!!!!!!" She called. *Yes! She thought in her head. Maybe I could get rid of them if they went on a date... If I could get dad to see Ranma having a grand time with Kasumi maybe he'll switch the engagement from me to her.*

  


Moments later Ranma came down the stairs looking slightly worried about Akane. "What's up? Need anything? Pillow?" 

  


Akane sighed and pointed to Kasumi. "Take Kasumi out for a walk in the park and then to a matinee. You two need to go have fun. You've been waiting on me hand and foot since I got back from Tofu's."

  


"But..." Ranma started.

  


"Just go! I'll be fine by myself. I'm going to be going to apply for my new job today, it's nothing.

  


Ranma began to protest. "Are you sure I could..."

  


Akan became very irate and didn't really feel like pushing the subject. "JUST GO!!" she screamed at the two. She then picked up her crutches and stood up, heading for the door.

  


Ranma looked slowly over to Kasumi who did much the same thing. "So..." He began. "You like Jackie Chan?" 

  


Kasumi nodded, somewhat hesitantly. "Who?"

  


*************

  


Akane smiled as she entered the Uuchan a short while later. "Now lets just hope there's no mixed messages." She muttered. 

  


She was noticed coming through the door by Ukyo who did her usual greeting. "Hello. Welcome to the Uuchan. Can I help you?" 

  


Akane looked around and noticed that it was relatively busy. "How long have you been open?" Akane asked as she sat down at a stool.

  


Ukyo smiled as she handed a completed okinomiyaki on a plate to a customer in front of her. "It's funny y'know." She started not recognizing Akane at all. "I've only been open for four days and the word about my little establishment's been spreading like the plague."

  


Akane smiled "Yeah well it's the best. You can't beat good food. I'm here about the job by the way."

  


Ukyo blinked in surprise and squinted looking the injured girl over. She had a very lithe and curvaceous body, her breasts were large and firm, and she had fairly short hair. "Akane?" She asked in disbelief that this was her old friend from when they were little. She just looked so much older than 16... she almost looked 20. 

  


"Long time no see Uuchan." Akane stated. "So what about that job?" She asked. 

  


Ukyo took off her apron smiling. "Akane what happened to you?" She asked as she circled around the counter and gave the girl a firm hug. 

  


Akane gasped in slight pain. "Ribs!"

  


Ukyo quickly let go. She then noticed the crutches. "Are you okay?" She asked. 

  


Akane smiled and waved it off. "It's nothing Uuchan... just a broken leg and a few ribs. My fingers are already healed up."

  


Ukyo ducked back behind the counter and started to make up another okinomiyaki. "Here sugar. You can have this one on the house. We'll talk a little more once I get a short break."

  


Akane nodded and walked over to one of the booths along the wall to wait for her friend and her order. Shortly after Akane got her Okinomiyaki Ukyo came along and sat across from her. "Wow..." She started. "You've grown quite a bit. I mean you look so much older than 16." 

  


"You're looking good yourself." Akane praised. "So what brings you here? Just decide that Nerima's bustling with Okinomiyaki hungry predators?"

  


Ukyo blushed somewhat. "Well that's one reason I guess. Hmmm I see... it wouldn't happen to be that Ranma fellow you always bitched about when we were little would it? Still out for his blood?" 

  


Ukyo shook her head blushing a bright crimson now. "I don't hate him anymore. I just want my Ranchan back." 

  


"Ooooooh! Ukyo's got a crush! Isn't that sweeeeeet!?" Akane teased in a silly voice. Ukyo threw a quick punch at her to silence her embarrassing prattle. Akane had tears welling up in her eyes and she squeaked in pain as the fist retracted from her chest.

  


"Shut up!" Ukyo said holding her cheeks. "You've probably got a boy you like too." She stated.

  


"Nope."

  


Ukyo now looked surprised. "There's not a single boy you're interested in?"

  


Akane shook her head. "Nah. That's a hassle I'd rather not have." Akane then decided the change the subject. "Are you going to be going to school while you're here?"

  


Ukyo nodded. "Yeah. I still have to get an education. It sucks but the school's close by so I could easily come back and open up for lunch rush."

  


"Good thinking." Akane said, nodding in appreciation. "So when I'm all healed up would it be all right for me to work here with you?" she asked.

  


Ukyo nodded "Of course sugar! It'd be really nice to catch up and everything. I've missed you."

  


Akane smiled as she finished off her okinomiyaki she then stood up and Ukyo followed her lead. "Well I guess I'll see you at school on Monday" Akane said holding out her had for a handshake, hoping to avoid upsetting the ribs again. Ukyo took the handshake but pulled it into her chest and wrapped her other arm around the girl turning it too into a hug. Akane winced. "I... Missed... You... too." She said through gritted teeth. 

  


Withe that said Akane left the restaurant to head home. 

  


******************

  


Monday came quickly. Akane's body had healed up enough that she could walk without the crutches her ribs were all right but they still hurt if pressure was applied. She sighed as she walked along the fence alone towards school wearing a regulation girl's uniform. Ranma had slept in a little so he was a little behind and the seclusion gave her a little time to think. Of course her thoughts turned automatically towards Shampoo. That was the direction her thoughts always turned when she was alone. That's what she felt too. 

  


Alone.

  


She had thought briefly that she might be able to start some sort of relationship with Ukyo, but she didn't seem to be the kind of girl who would be interested in another woman. *Guess I'm shit out of luck.* She thought. 

  


"AKANE!!!" 

  


Akane turned around and saw Ranma rushing to catch up with her. He quickly arrived beside her and looked to her inquisitively. "How come you didn't wait up for me?" He asked. 

  


Akane frowned and kept her sight towards her destination which had just come into view. "Today's the first day I'm going to school as a girl. I've got enough problems to think about without having you make me late. Besides... my old friend is starting school today." 

  


Ranma looked surprised. "Really? Anyone I know?" 

  


Akane smiled. "I think you might have met her... I met her while I was on my training trip with dad. She used to always talk about this Ranma kid... so who knows it might have been you."

  


Ranma looked thoughtful. "I don't really remember meeting many girls during my training trip... save for Shampoo... but she's gone now."

  


Akane sighed bitterly. "Yeah thanks for reminding me." Akane then realized they were upon the gates of Furinkan. She already noticed some of the male eyes drawn to her body. She probably looked a little more feminine now that she'd let her hair grow out a bit more. She hadn't cut it since she got back from china so it was still short but very messy falling just past her ears. 

  


Just then Akane sensed an incoming projectile and frowned. "Damn!" She caught the object and then crushed the red rose in her hands letting it fall to the ground. 

  


Moments later none other than Tatewaki Kuno stepped out from behind a tree. "Alas the coarse villain I had been waiting to challenge for the pigtailed girl's heart hath failed to reveal himself. Yet hold the heavens bestow upon me a heavenly vision of loveliness in his place. To what name might I call you by fair maiden?" Kuno said as he walked towards the girl form of Akane. 

  


Akane frowned. "You can't. Unless you want to end up in a wheelchair again." 

  


Kuno smiled. "My injuries healed nicely fair maiden. Suffice to say mine skill has improved since last I fought the sorcerer Tendo. Much meditation have I had while bound in cast and gauze. I have uncovered the magic that he uses and am proud to say mine eyes will not be fooled so easily again by such base trickery. I implore you fair one." He said holding up a rose to her. "Date with me." 

  


"No." With that Akane began walking around Kuno "I'll be late for class. Go away Kuno." 

  


Kuno continued on with his persistent prattle, quickly catching up and following along beside Akane. "Thou knowest my name. Clearly my prowess precedes me."

  


Ranma snickered. "Yeah right." He then walked up to the other side of Akane. "Have fun. Thanks for taking this idiot off my back." 

  


Kuno, having not seen Ranma in his male form before pulled his boken up across Akane's chest to point at Ranma. Akane ducked under it and continued to walk towards the school. Many of the students gossiping about her most of them recognizing her as the girl from the Akane posters. "Who are you that would talk to this goddess of beauty so informally?" He asked.

  


Ranma rolled his eyes and tried as well to walk past Kuno. "None a your business Kuno, I've got a million things I could think of that I'd rather be doing right now than talking with you." Ranma again tried to walk past but the older boy insisted. 

  


"Hold knave! I must... AAAGH!!!" Ranma shut the Kendo champion of the school with a nice kick in the face sending him sprawling backwards. He got up, however, in a mere moments time. "I fight on!" He declared before being very painfully slammed into the ground by an unseen Akane, breaking his right arm. "No... my meditation arm....." He cried silently in pain before falling into unconsciousness.

  


"Lets go Ranma. Class is about to start." She said before jogging back to the school. "Honestly Ranma do you have to let every fight drag on for so long?"

  


Ranma frowned. "Yeah well, not all of us want to break limbs and maim our opponents!" 

  


Akane chuckled. "Kuno's not an annoyance. He's just a...uhhh... never mind I can't think of anything. He's just fun to hurt." The engaged couple then continued on towards class.

  


***********

  


"We have a new student today class," The teacher started, "Ukyo would you please introduce yourself?" he asked the new student who he stood next to at the front of the class. Ukyo had her breasts tied down and was wearing a regulation boy's uniform... the fact that Ukyo was a boys name just helped everyone in the class to assume she was a he. Even the teacher who had distinctly remembered reading 'female' on the transcripts was fooled.

  


Ukyo smiled and whipped out a portable grill from seemingly nowhere. Akane snickered at the sight. "Ah. I love this anime universe."

  


"Ukyo Kuonji's the name and Okinomiyaki's my game." The chef stated for the class. Before making an okinomiyaki as fast as possible, which for her was pretty damn fast. It was done in mere seconds.

  


Ranma wasn't really paying attention cause he didn't really know the kid so he didn't really care. The moment the okinomiyaki was done however she threw it through the air towards Ranma who caught it with his mouth, recognizing it as food and not a weapon. He munched on it for a moment, then devoured it. He took a close look at the seemingly boy at front and smiled wide. "UUCHAN!!" He stated happily, standing up out of his seat.

  


Ukyo smiled. "So glad you recognized me sweety."

  


Ranma looked a little confused at the sweety thing but shrugged. He didn't care his old pal Uuchan was back when he thought they'd never see each other again. "What are you doing here pal? How've you been?" He asked walking towards the friend he hadn't seen for six years.

  


Ukyo put her grill away and rushed over and hugged Ranma. "I've missed you so much Ranchan! I've been thinking about you everyday since you left."

  


Ranma looked a little confused at the amount of affection coming from what he thought was a boy. "I missed you too UkyMMPH!!"

  


Ranma was suddenly surprised as Ukyo pulled back, then planted a big, wet, kiss, with tongue inserted into his mouth, on him. Ranma's eyes bugged out and the students around gasped in shock.

  


"The two new guys are GAY!!" One of the students stated out loud. 

  


Ranma forcefully pushed Ukyo away and wiped his mouth. His eyes started to water and he stared at his long lost friend in heartbroken betrayal. "Ukyo... how could you." With that Ranma ran out of the classroom and was out of sight in moments.

  


"RANCHAN!!!" Ukyo called after him. But it was too late. He was gone.

  


***************

  


Akane smiled as the lunch bell rang. She had been waiting all day for that so she could go find Ranma. She quickly fled the classroom in search of the boy, she had a good idea where he could be. Ukyo also stayed in class and she too left in search of the pigtailed boy at the sound of the bell.

  


**************

  


Akane smiled as she found Ranma leaning against the P.E. storage shed sulking. "Hey." she started off, hanging upside down over the edge of the roof.

  


"Leave me alone." Ranma stated.

  


Akane sighed and flipped down to the ground, leaning beside him. "Ranma what's wrong? Ukyo's your best friend. Why'd you run away?"

  


Ranma turned his head away from his fiancé and said nothing. "Don't tell me that was your first kiss Ranma." Akane said rolling her eyes. "I don't see what the big deal is."

  


Ranma then turned towards Akane, tears running down his face and his eyes puffy and red. "WELL MAYBE YOU'RE OKAY WITH KISSING GIRLS!!! BUT I DON'T LIKE BOYS!!!" 

  


Akane chuckled. "Boy?" She then laughed some more. "Oh Ranma..." Akane then saw Ukyo heading towards them and then flipped back up to the roof of the shed. "Why don't you talk to Ukyo... get the story straight?" With that Akane was gone.

  


Ranma frowned as Ukyo soon arrived taking the place of the shorter haired girl. "Ranchan why'd you run away?" She asked upon arrival.

  


"You kissed me." He stated, not making eye contact. "I thought we were friends." 

  


"We're more than that Ranchan!" Ukyo, seeing no response continued on. "Remember when we were little? We'd play all day and then eat okinomiyaki?"

  


"What about it?" Ranma snorted. 

  


"Well my Dad and your Dad engaged us."

  


"What?" Ranma asked, finally making eye contact with his old buddy. "Why would my Dad engage me to another boy!?"

  


Ukyo frowned. "I'm not a boy Ranchan!"

  


"What?" Ranma started. "Then what's with the... and you..." Ranma gawked, having a very hard time understanding that his oldest friend was actually a girl. Ranma tentatively reached forward and grabbed the lapels of Ukyo's Furinkan boy's uniform shirt, tearing it open to reveal two breasts flattened by some sort of wrap that she had applied over top. 

  


"RANCHAN!!" Ukyo screamed, rewarding the boy's boldness with a swift hit with an over sized metal spatula into the wall of the shed. 

  


"Not a boy..." Ranma stated with a smile from his place in the wall.

  


Ukyo closed up her shirt and held it together since the buttons had been torn off. Ranma dislodged himself from the concrete and dusted himself off briefly. "Wait a minute? Pop engaged me to you?"

  


Ukyo nodded and wrapped her arms around the pigtailed martial artist. "That's right Ranchan. Soon enough we'll be married."

  


Ranma held Ukyo back by the shoulders and frowned. "Why would he engage me to two girls?"

  


Ukyo's smile quickly changed into a glare. "Two? Since when was there two?!?" 

  


****************

  


Akane smiled as she sat under a tree at school during lunch. She had talked with Ranma and figured that Ukyo would help him figure things out and they'd all be friends again. If anything Ranma would forgive her for his first kiss if he knew it was with a girl. Akane Briefly thought about what the tomboyish girl would think once she knew that she was also engaged to Ranma but wrote it off. "Uuchan's too good a friend to think of me as competition." She said to herself, her confidence putting her mind at complete ease. 

  


However lately Akane had been wrong about a lot of things so it was no wonder that her danger sense went off and she was ducking underneath an oversized metal spatula. "What the?"

  


Akane stood up and looked confused at her friend. "Ukyo, what's wrong?" 

  


Ukyo glared at Akane with a few tears running down her face. "What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG!?! My _supposed_ best friend neglected to tell me that she got engaged to the same boy that I've been in love with since I was 8."

  


"Come on Uuchan." Akane started, trying to put a bit of humor into the situation. "I didn't start that engagement it was our parents. I had no say in the matter. It's just dumb luck, _coincidence!_" 

  


Ukyo wiped a tear from her eye. "You could have at least told me!" She yelled. 

  


"I wanted to. Ukyo I really did but I just didn't know how you'd take it. I want to be your friend." Akane said moving cautiously closer to the girl trying to make friendly contact. Her ribs still hurt and she walked with a very slight limp as well. So she didn't know what effect that would have on her fighting. 

  


Ukyo glared at the girl she'd met when she was eight. "I can't forgive you AKANE!!!" With that Ukyo swung her spatula again, missing due to the older looking girl back flipping away. 

  


Akane grimaced as the sudden quick movements upset her ribs. *OW!! Looks like this could _really_ suck.* She thought.

  


Ukyo didn't pause in her attack and rushed again to strike her opponent. Akane noticed Ranma watching the fight but he seemed extremely unsure as to who he should help if at all. 

  


*****

  


Elsewhere Ryoga Hibiki was lost, desperately trying to find the Tendo dojo, he was getting really desperate in his attempts now and was just plowing through everything from buildings to hedges in a straight line, hoping that he'd make it to his destination. "DAMN YOU RANMA!!!" He growled Plowing through doors, walls, cars, and anything else that disrupted his straight line. 

  


*****

  


Akane frowned as she lead Ukyo closer towards the school, hoping that she could get her inside where she would be able to lose her in the corridors... maybe. Akane ducked a few more spatula thrusts and swings and growled. "Uuchan! Come on! I'm sorry! Can't we just kiss and make up?" 

  


Ukyo just screamed in rage at the pet name Akane had chosen to address her by. "DON'T CALL ME THAT!!!" 

  


Just then Akane was startled by a sudden explosion accompanied by a cry of "RANMA WHERE ON EARTH ARE YOU!?!?" She didn't even get a chance to turn her head to see the large chunk of concrete from the school wall hit her in the back of the head. Which was kindly followed by a Spatula swing that caught her right in the face. The combination of these things knocked her out cold and she fell to the ground.

  


Ryoga stopped as he heard a cry of pain from a familiar voice and actually managed to locate where it was coming from. "AKANE!!" He called out in worry. Rushing to her side. 

  


Ranma also noticed the girl's downfall. And ran up to see if she was okay, and to stop Ukyo from pummeling her further. He managed to snatch the spatula from her before she could strike again and bent down to his fiance. 

  


Ryoga glared at Ranma. "RANMA THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!!" he screamed at the boy. 

  


Ranma glared right back. "I'M NOT THE ONE THAT WAS RUNNING THROUGH THE SCHOOL LIKE A WRECKING BALL!!" 

  


Ryoga blushed, knowing that he'd been defeated verbally but didn't say anything. Ukyo looked a little surprised at Akane's easy defeat. "Uhm... did I do that?" She wondered out loud, remembering Akane as having always been a better fighter than herself in the past.

  


Ranma frowned. "I think she's still feeling her injuries from her fight with Cologne. She's been trying to cover that fact up, but I saw her limping."

  


Ryoga looked confused, having not heard of the Cologne fight yet. "What!? What injuries!? Who hurt Akane!?" He asked angry at whoever this Cologne person was.

  


"I...I'm sorry." Ukyo said, not having meant for it to go this far. She just didn't like the way the other girl was laying there so still and seemingly lifeless.

  


Ranma cradled Akane in his arms and shook his head. "It doesn't matter... let's just get her to Dr. Tofu's. 

  


***************

  


Author's notes: {I am unconscious.. Who saw this coming? I did. And I know where it's going... and YOU DON'T NYAH NYAH NYAH NYAH NYAH! Well anyway. I'm having so much fun with this story that I'm going to have to keep writing more. DB is on hold because of lack of ideas. AR is on hold because I don't ever feel like re-writing chapter 6 for the third time. Si's not on hold, just slowed down, Saotome Blade's kind of dead... no more updates for that unless someone else wants to write it. RIB's on hold until Hung Nguyan actually finishes his freaking story arc for it. And AM's still getting chapter 10 written by Tactic. Who's taking a long time. But that's okay. I've got all the time in the world. I think I'll draw a picture of Marina. She's a pretty cool original character if I do say so myself.

  


Well until God really does smite me with a big truck... Make mine Morden!}

  


Morden Night: moardennight@hotmail.com

  


TBC

  



	9. For love or for Okinomiyaki

Heavenly Intervention

  


Chapter 08

  


For Love or for Okinomiyaki

  
  


Akane groaned as she woke up, her mind was a haze and she couldn't seem to think straight as she fluttered her eyes open only to shut them again, the light around her seeming far more intense than it actually was. She blinked a bit and let her eyes adjust to it before making any moves to get up or look around. Her hearing seemed to be off as well as faded voices came from around her. "Where am I?" She wondered, sitting up slowly and looking around at her surroundings.

  


She noticed Dr. Tofu standing nearby looking over some X-rays and other medical stuff. He turned around when he'd heard her speak and smiled. "Ah. Akane. You're awake. That's good." He stated, walking over to her bedside. "How do you feel?"

  


Akane sighed and rubbed the back of her head feeling a sharp pain there. "What happened?" She questioned. "Everything's all fuzzy."

  


Tofu smiled. "You were knocked unconscious for a short period of time. I did some checking and there doesn't seem to be anything wrong with you. You seem both physically and mentally fine, you're ribs weren't upset from your fight so there's no real damage to heal."

  


"So can I go home now?" Akane asked the good doctor. 

  


Tofu smiled his ever reassuring smile. Akane couldn't help but think how cute he looked when he smiled like that. "Just keep those healing ribs out of harms way and you're good to go home." He said.

  


Akane blushed slightly at her thoughts and nodded. "Thank you Tofu Sensei. She said quietly before getting up and slowly walking out the door.

  


Tofu stared after her with questioning eyes. *Her demeanor seems different.* He noted mentally. *I'll have to call her to come in for an exam once in a while.*

  


***************

  


Akane frowned as she walked through the streets towards home. She frowned as she thought about her wardrobe at home, which was very boyish and didn't seem very appealing to her any more. The furinkan girl's uniform was the only thing she owned that was at all feminine. "Echhh!" She muttered, sticking her tongue out at the thought of going home looking like this, the uniform was dirty from the fight she barely recalled from earlier.

  


Akane looked around and noticed that there was a road that led to the shopping district that she could take that would eventually lead her to a ladies store somewhere. "It's just a quick detour." She muttered. "I won't take long." Akane then looked down at her watch, which was bulky and masculine and frowned at the size of the thing, but smiled as she realized that she had lot's of time. 

  


It had been about a day since her fight with Ukyo so it was in the afternoon at the moment, when everyone would be at school. Akane, having decided on a course of action, began to almost skip down the smaller road towards the shopping district. *I'll have to pick up a present for to apologize.* She thought happily. *I can't have my best friend staying mad at me forever.*

  


With that Akane was off on her merry way.

  


****************

  


Kimiko frowned as she sat waiting with the rest of the Tendo family and the two Saotomes who had come to live with them for a while. Everyone was already done dinner and Kasumi was starting to put everything away. "Where IS that girl?" She wondered, looking at the clock which read 9:00. 

  


She had delayed dinner as long as she could for Akane to return home on time, but she didn't show so she was forced to start without the girl. Dr. Tofu had called when Akane had left the clinic and told her that she was fine, on her feet, and on her way home. But that was almost 9 hours ago. Ryoga had been there earlier and stayed for diner but he'd gotten lost around 8:00 while looking for the bathroom. Ranma was excited at first and now looked somewhat worried, which she knew probably mirrored her expression. The two fathers where bawling like little children, thinking that something terrible had happened to her. Soun was in his female form which bothered Kimiko sometimes, especially when she was feeling affectionate. It didn't feel right to her.

  


Just then everyone's ears perked up as the front door opened and closed, and in walked Akane... in a pink, revealing sweater, and a black skirt that hugged her curves quite attractively. She had a new haircut and was wearing what looked like light make up. She also had her nails done up and was wearing feminine sneakers with a blue and white pattern. She smiled widely as she set her shopping bags full of female clothing down and smiled. "Good evening!!" She said bright and cheerfully. 

  


Everyone's jaw dropped at the sight, from the revealing and attractive clothing to the sudden bright and cheery demeanor. This was not the Akane that they were used to. "Tofu said she was acting slightly different." Nabiki mused. He didn't say she'd gone off the deep end."

  


Ranma's face was in a state of shock. "Akane?" He muttered not knowing if he was truly awake or not. "Is... is that... _you!_?" He wondered flabbergasted.

  


Akane giggled and jumped at Ranma, hanging onto his arm. Ranma shivered at the giggling sound. He'd gotten to know Akane all right and as far as he knew this was not her. "Look at this Ran-chan!" She said, holding up a teddy bear in front of him. The bear was incredibly cute and was holding a little engraved plate in a heart shape that had a little message that read: "Ukyo, I'm sorry we had a fight. Let's be best friends. Love Akane!"

  


Ranma looked utterly scared from the physical affection that she was giving him and let go of the breath he didn't know he was holding when she finally let go of him. *What's gotten into her?* He thought.

  


Akane looked over to her mother and smiled at the woman. "Mommy. I'm going to go get changed and go give this to Uuchan." She said. With that Akane ran up the stairs to her room giggling the whole way.

  


Kasumi covered her mouth. "Oh my." 

  


Soun and Genma were bawling and celebrating with saki the affection momentarily displayed between Ranma and Akane. Tetsuo walked up to Kimiko and frowned. "What happened to Akane?" He asked. "I'm scared." He stated.

  


A few minute later Akane came running back down the stairs in some tight, slightly frayed, blue jeans and a white T -shirt that had the Kanji for princess printed across in black. "Sweety!?" Kimiko called out to the teenaged girl. Stopping her in her rushed trek to the Uuchan where Ukyo would surely be at the moment.

  


"Yes? What you want Mom?" she asked. 

  


Kimiko slowly walked towards her youngest daughter and grasped her shoulders. "Are you alright? Is there something you'd like to talk to me about? It's okay... you can tell me." She stated, worried.

  


Akane giggled and shook of her mother's grasp. "Oh Mommy I'm fine! I just want to go give my best friend Uuchan a present to say sorry." With that Akane turned and rushed out the door.

  


Kimiko and the rest of the household just stared after the girl. Their expressions never moving. Soun and Genma just sat in the background getting drunk, yelling about the joining of the schools.

  


********************

  


Ukyo sighed as she sat at the grill at the Uuchan, making another okinomiyaki for a customer who sat before her on one of the bar stools she had around the counter. She hadn't seen Akane since they had dropped her off at Dr. Tofu's Clinic. She was feeling kind of bad that she turned on her best friend just because she was also forced against her will to marry Ranma. She knew that Akane knew of Ranma when they were growing up, in fact Akane had been the one to spurn Ukyo to chase after Ranma for love and not Revenge. It made Ukyo smile when she thought about how Ranma thought she was a boy because she dressed so tomboyishly. She had thought the same thing about Akane when they first met so long ago. *Akane's the biggest tomboy I've met in my entire life.* She thought.

  


"UUCHAN!!!" Came an excited voice from the door as it practically skipped through towards the Okinomiyaki chef.

  


Ukyo gasped at what she saw. It was Akane, wearing very, VERY feminine clothes that accented a voluptuous figure that would put most women to shame. "A...AKANE!?!?" Ukyo spat, completely caught off guard by the other girl's sudden appearance and change of style. "What... what are you doing here?" She asked, not able to take her eyes off of the well formed breasts and shapely hips and... Ukyo just couldn't believe that this was the same Akane that she knew.

  


Akane giggled and held up the sickeningly cute teddy bear to her friend. "I came to say sorry."

  


Upon being prompted Ukyo took the bear and shuddered at the bear and the awfully kiddy message on it. "It's... it's... nice." She stuttered.

  


Akane then jumped up and down repeatedly, throwing her hands in the air in excitement with each leap. "WAI WAI!!! I'm so happy you like it Uuchan!!" Akane then gave the other girl a big hug and then rushed over to the counter were the stools were and sat down. "Can I get an Okinomiyaki please?" She asked politely.

  


Ukyo reluctantly nodded and walked around to the grill. "W...What would you like?" The chef asked. 

  


Akane smiled. "I'd like a chicken and shrimp combo." 

  


Ukyo made up the order while throwing an awkward glance at the overly energetic teenager. It was just 2 days ago when she'd last seen her and she didn't seem at all like the same person. "So Akane?" Ukyo started, clearing her throat. "How are you feeling?"

  


Akane continued her ever vigilante smile. "I'm fine. Tofu said I was good as new."

  


"So are you going to school tomorrow?" Ukyo asked as she finished the okinomiyaki and put it on a plate, setting it down in front of Akane. 

  


Akane's eyes lit up as she quickly took a bite, ignoring the question. "That's so good, you've improved a lot." 

  


Ukyo smiled proudly. "They don't call me the best for nothing." 

  


Akane laughed and the two girls continued to talk for some time, catching up on things and putting their rivalry behind them. It was awkward for Ukyo since Akane had changed so much overnight but she didn't really mind. It was still the same Akane, no matter how _different _she was. Akane left later on and Ukyo decided that it was about time to close up shop. Just as she was about to go close and lock the door a figure dropped down in front of her. Ukyo gasped, having been startled by the sudden appearance but quickly put on a happy face as she saw who it was. 

  


"Ranchan!" Ukyo called out, wrapping her arms around her fiance. 

  


"Hey Uuchan." Ranma said rather nonchalantly while trying to squirm his way out of the tomboy's embrace. "Did Akane come by here?" He asked.

  


Ukyo frowned a little upset that he hadn't come her to see her. "Yeah. Why?"

  


Ranma frowned, holding her out at arms length. "Was she acting weird with you?" He asked. 

  


Ukyo blinked a little but nodded. "Yeah. She was really..." Ukyo let it drag on not being able to let the word roll off her tongue all too easily, so Ranma said it for her.

  


"Girly?"

  


"Yeah. I've known Akane since I was little... and even back then she was really boyish. I'd have to say she was downright manly." Ukyo stated.

  


Ranma smirked and let go of his 'old pal', who he'd just learned recently was a girl and not a guy and he was engaged to her. "You don't know the half of it."

  


****************

  


Shampoo sat against the wall that separated her village from the rest of the world. She sighed occasionally, thinking about Akane and the circumstances that brought them together. Shampoo often confused as to how easily she had fallen in love with another girl. It hadn't even been a month since she'd arrived back in China and she missed the other girl with all her heart. Cologne was trying to make the purple haired amazon forget about Akane and Shampoo felt it best to pretend for her great Grandmother's sake that she was indeed getting over it. But the truth was... Shampoo cried herself to sleep a lot. She was careful not to let Cologne see that. It would only mean that she thought she was weak and would push her to train harder.

  


That was how Cologne tried to make Shampoo forget... training. Day in, day out, she made Shampoo train. She was getting much better than she had originally been and there was no doubt at all now as to who the best fighter in the village was. She was even being taught some of the secret techniques and chi manipulation techniques as well. Shampoo didn't care though. No matter how much she trained she couldn't forget, if anything it just made her loneliness worse. A tear fell from her eye as she thought this. She frowned. As she thought about the many attempts leave the village weeks before, every time thwarted by Cologne. The only time she was allowed out of the village was when she was accompanied by one of her friends for training reasons. Shampoo thought hard everyday how she could get away. She couldn't find even a remnant of an idea in her head as she thought about it. As soon as she was away from everyone by herself one of the scouts would notice and recognize her immediately. Shampoo then suddenly smiled wickedly as an idea so absurd yet so good came to her mind. 

  


**************

  


Shampoo smiled bubbly as she walked towards the gates of the village a day later with her friend Gel, both of them carrying various weapons and giggling as they talked about random things in Chinese. As Shampoo reached for the gate a voice rose up amongst the others. "Where are you going Shampoo?"

  


Shampoo looked towards Cologne who was standing not far off, with a scowl plastered across her features. "We're going to go train for a bit." Shampoo stated in her native tongue as she held a few weapons up for her grandmother to see as proof of this.

  


Cologne looked suspicious but nodded her approval and allowed the two girls to leave.

  


Shampoo smiled as soon as her back was turned to Cologne and walked calmly towards her destination, leading not only Cologne but Gel on as well. Neither of them had a clue what she was about to do.

  


**************

  


Gel frowned as she followed behind Shampoo. Shampoo had told her that they were going to go train but they had passed the outer training ground a long time ago and were now headed through the mountains. She was getting irritated at the purple haired girl's silence as well. She hadn't said anything more than follow me since they'd left the village. "Shampoo." She asked hoping to get a decent response.

  


"Follow me." Shampoo stated for the millionth time that day.

  


Gel growled, she'd had enough. "Shampoo where are we going!" She demanded, stopping where she stood. 

  


Shampoo just smiled and turned, pointing to a little sign written in both Chinese and Japanese. The sign read: "Jusenkyo 1 mile"

  


Gel gasped, she hadn't even noticed that Shampoo was following the signs. It was obvious to her now but she couldn't fathom why the girl would want to go to such a place with such a high risk of being cursed. 

  


"I'm not going to make you come with me if you don't want to." Shampoo stated. "I just need to be with you. We're not going there to train. I need to get something from there."

  


Gel looked confused. She was still afraid of the prospects of entering the cursed training ground, but she had known Shampoo a long time and trusted that she wouldn't lead her astray, no matter how different she had been acting since she came back from Japan. "Alright." Gel agreed. I'll stay with you Shampoo."

  


Shampoo nodded and continued to walk. Gel reluctantly followed after gulping the lump in her throat. 

  


***************

  


Upon entry to the training grounds of Jusenkyo Shampoo noticed that the guide was nowhere to be seen. She shrugged however. She could read all of the small signs that had been placed at every spring so she went about looking for the spring she wanted. 

  


"What are you looking for?" Gel asked.

  


Shampoo smiled, more to herself, "Wings." She said. "I need wings." Shampoo had considered hopping into a Jusenkyo pool of some sort of bird but decided to look around a bit to see if there was one around that would help her to defend herself as well. Shampoo smiled as she noticed a particular sign up ahead, She smiled almost evilly as she looked at the plain white sign with the dripping black writing. Shampoo began to walk towards the spring.

  


"Where are you going Shampoo?" Came a voice from above. 

  


Shampoo gasped and spun around to see her great grandmother standing atop one of the many bamboo poles, holding a bucket, that appeared to be dripping with water. "Great Grand mother... how..."

  


"Please Shampoo spare me the stupid act." Growled the old woman. "I'm 300 years old. You don't think I'd be able to tell a lie from the truth by now? I've known all along. You're still in love with Akane."

  


"So what if I am?" Shampoo snarled. "I may be a part of the tribe but you can't control my feelings like you do everything else." 

  


"If you get yourself exiled I'll have nobody left to carry on my families bloodline!" Cologne snapped. 

  


"You're just making up excuses!" Shampoo snarled at the woman. "You could train my cousins Ling Ling and Lung Lung just as well."

  


"They were orphans that your aunt adopted when she found them. They are not blood related." The old woman started. "You are the last blood relative I have... you're my last hope." 

  


"I don't care." Shampoo said calmly. "Even if you do bring me back I'll just tell the council and get myself exiled on purpose."

  


Cologne smirked at Shampoo's words. "Well I will bring you back... but I will _not_ be as lenient as I was before. I'll just have to erase the memory of that girl from your memory myself." With that Cologne pulled out a bottle of shampoo from her robes. "I should have used the Xi Fang Hang Gau in the first place. A simple mistake to rectify." 

  


Shampoo didn't say anything, she knew she couldn't beat the old woman in a hand to hand fight... let alone any fight. She glanced over to the spring of drowned Wyvern, estimating the amount of time it would take her to reach the pool and dive in. Cologne however noticed this and the moment Shampoo made a run for it she threw the contents of the pail towards her, Shampoo connected with the spring at the same time that the Nyanichuan hit her.

  


Cologn jumped down to the ground, directly in front of the pool where Shampoo was, she charged up her chi, fearful of what Shampoo had become. Cologne didn't have to wait for long as a giant pair of leathery wings roses up from the water and a figure followed close behind. The wings quickly began working and pulling the figure off the ground into the air. "My god!" Cologne stated as she realized what she had done. She had mixed the curses. What stood in front of her was Shampoo, only now she was a scaly, winged, half wyvern, half human. In place of her hair were long tendrils, her fingers and toes ended in sharp, dangerous, looking claws, and two gigantic wings sprouted from her back. 

  


"DAMN!!" Cologne shouted. " There's no way to reverse a mixed curse!" In the old woman's shock Shampoo took advantage and screamed. A sonic ear piercing sound that threatened to shatter the woman's eardrums. 

  


Gel too fell to her knees from where she stood.

  


Shampoo then took to the skies with a mighty screech and was quickly out of even Cologne's reach. "NO!!" Shouted the old woman, her hand outstretched towards the demonic looking creature that flew away from her. "SHAMPOO!!!" 

  


******************

  


Shampoo grinned as she glided through the air the wind whipping her hair like tendrils about wildly as she performed loops in the air, slowly making progress towards her destination. 

  


The feeling of being so high up was exhilarating. She almost couldn't believe that she was actually flying. She was though and she had even managed to get away from her great grandmother Cologne. She was most surprised about that, being that the woman was so old, though in her tribe that meant power. 

  


Soon she and her fiancé would be together again. With the speed at which she was flying, she would make it to Japan in a matter of days.

  


*****************

  


"WHAT!?!? SHAMPOO'S GONE!?!?" Screamed a long black haired Chinese boy as he stared at the old woman that stood before him. "WHERE DID SHE GO!?" He demanded of the old crone.

  


She quickly rapped him across the head with a long gnarled staff. "Watch you're tone boy." She demanded.

  


The boy rubbed his head and frowned, clearly not liking the old woman. "Where did my Shampoo go?" he asked. 

  


"She was kidnaped." Cologne stated simply.

  


"WHAT? Who! Who kidnaped her!?" 

  


"It was a dragon hybrid." Cologne said grimly, her smile secluded to her inner thoughts. "They are a race of man-dragons half breeds that were thought to be extinct long ago. They are severely powerful and should not be underestimated Mousse. You won't be able to take it alone, you'll need help to do so."

  


"I'm more than a match for some lizard." Mousse snorted in disdain of her warning. "Where did it go?" He asked.

  


Cologne smiled, doubting that the boys could really see. "The dragon being was last seen headed towards Japan, with Shampoo in her arms."

  


"Her?" Mousse asked. "It's a woman? How could you tell?" 

  


Cologne waved it off, "You can tell these things with even a moment's glance at my age sonny. Do not underestimate the creature, fight to your full potential right from the start."

  


Mousse nodded, and slid a long sword out of his long, baggy sleeve. "I will, I'll do anything to save Shampoo!" With that he took off running.

  


Gel was nearby, hiding in the shadows as she watched the conversation between the two people. She was a master at stealth and was the best youth in the village at such techniques, she was also a very sufficient fighter and would probably have won the annual tournament against Shampoo had it not taken place on a raised log in broad daylight. So keeping herself unnoticed was no big trouble for her. 

  


"She's going to sick him after Shampoo?" She wondered quietly to herself. "Why? Does she not care about her own granddaughter?"

  


Gel frowned at the implications of such an action by the elder and disappeared deeper into the shadows to follow Mousse. 

  


Cologne smiled as she watched Mousse run eastward. "Fool." She muttered. "If you don't fall at the hands of Shampoo, then she will revert to her normal form in death, we'll see how many birds we can hit with a single stone."

  


Cologne then began to laugh to herself and walked away as well.

  


*****************

  


Akane giggled as she walked into her room. She then frowned as she looked around. She had been there several times and had slept there but she hadn't really taken the time to notice all of the things that occupied the room. There was a stereo, which was nice but all the cd's on the rack beside it were all heavy metal and hard rock stuff. She cringed and then jogged downstairs, coming back in moments with a garbage bag. "Makeover time." Akane giggled moments before getting to work rearranging her room to suite her personality. 

  


She managed to get some frilly, bed sheets and blankets from the closet. Kasumi had pointed her in the right direction and soon her entire room was completely devoid of anything manly, or even boyish for that matter. It was actually pretty bare now, save for the stereo and the frilly pink blankets. Akane smiled at it and brought the garbage bag full of stuff down to the curb for the garbage men to pick up. 

  


Akane made a mental note to pick up some things the next day. She had found the stash of money she had saved up while traveling with her dad while cleaning up and there seemed to be more than enough to get some cute knick knacks and girly things. "Maybe Ukyo would like to go shopping with me?" She wondered out loud. She then opened up her closet and prepared to get some rest. She frowned at her closet's contents and then smiled. "A few more clothes wouldn't hurt either."

  


****************

  


"What's wrong with Akane?" Asked Kimiko to anyone in the small circle that might have a clue. 

  


Ranma, Soun, Tetsuo, Kimiko, Ukyo, Nabiki, Kasumi, and Genma were all occupants of this little gathering. 

  


"She started acting like this as soon as she woke up at dr. Tofus." Ranma started. 

  


"After our fight." Ukyo added.

  


Kasumi smiled. "She's so much nicer."

  


"Sickeningly nice." Nabiki offered as she rolled her eyes.

  


"She seems a little more interested in Ranma." Tetsuo piped up. 

  


"It's a sign." Soun started with tears running down his cheeks. 

  


"The schools will soon be joined." Genma noted as he sat in the same pose as Soun. Though he had many bruises on his face from a quick beating by Ukyo, who needed to vent her frustrations on him.

  


"I don't like it." Kimiko stated, crossing her arms.

  


"Neither do I." Ukyo seconded with a frown. 

  


"Maybe it's something Cologne did before she left for China again?" Ranma offered. "She seemed pretty skilled in, like, magic and stuff."

  


Ukyo looked inquisitive. "Didn't you say they left somewhere around a month ago?" Ukyo asked her fiance. 

  


"Well yeah..." He started.

  


"Maybe it was something that happened during your fight with her Ukyo?" Asked Nabiki. 

  


"That _is_ when it started." Kasumi added in. "It makes sense."

  


"But what could have done it?" Nabiki queried. "Akane's fought more dangerous people, like Cologne, and hasn't suffered any major personality changes. What's different about this one?"

  


Ukyo point her finger to her lips and looked thoughtful."Well... I hit her on the head pretty hard."

  


Everyone just blinked. 

  


"I don't... quite think... that would really work." Nabiki said.

  


"Well I've read somewhere that it is possible for some one to go through just such a radical personality change by getting hit in the head... I think they called it an internal... cerebral shift?" Kasumi offered. "Some people come out of it, after a while and some need a similar blow to the head to revert back to normal." she said.

  


Ukyo smiled. "So it's agreed, we'll all get together and hit Akane in the head really hard."

  


Kimiko looked horrified by this solution. "NO! I won't have all of my babies loved one's ganging up and beating her! Absolutely not!! That's assault!" 

  


"What choice do we have?" Ranma said. "I mean... how hard could it be? Just a quick knock on the head and she's back to normal."

  


"Yeah." Ukyo said, standing up and hefting her battle spatula onto her back. 

  


Kimiko looked thoughtful as she contemplated this. "I'll phone Tofu tomorrow while you're all at school. If he agrees then I'll allow it." 

  


"Can I hit Akane too!?" Tetsuo asked in excitement. 

  


"No." Kimiko said. "Tetsuo she's still your sister. Let her friends deal with it. They're martial artists after all. And I still haven't talked to Tofu-san about it yet. So lets just wait until tomorrow."

  


Everyone nodded and they all retired, Akane was still out shopping so they didn't have to worry about being heard. Soun and Genma were the only ones that stayed where they were. 

  


"This could be bad." Soun started.

  


"Akane just started acting attracted to boys when this happened." Genma added for his friend. 

  


"If they succeed..."

  


"The schools may never be joined." 

  


Soun and Genma looked at each other, a silent agreement shared among them through their eyes. "Operation amnesia protection program." They both said simultaneously. 

  


****************

  


Author's notes: {Shocked and amazed are you all as you realize the power of love, and amnesia, and a big chunk of concrete, and a spatula. Yes you see... I am getting Heavenly Intervention moving along really fast. I'm thinking I'll get to about chapter 10 before I actually start working on my other fics. Evan will be doing a guest chapter of Adamantium Rage since I don't want to re-write it a third time. Well my brother confessed that he did indeed delete all of my files from the computer that one time just because he was mad at me. I almost beat him up because of that. It took a lot of will power to keep myself from busting out the katana... Oh yeah... I had a big fight with him a while ago... he used to be active enough that he would shoot back and threaten physical harm unto me as well, but now he just cringes like a little girl. Seriously though guys, as soon as I raised my fist into the air as a warning he moved back into a fetal position and covered his head with his arms. It kinda surprised me... he's gotten really lazt.

  


Well that's probably enough of me making fun of my brother. He'll probably cry about it later. So anyway I've decided to change my fics from a small 10 font to that of a 12, for easier readability. I can't really pay attention well to my own fics when I'm re-reading them because of it being so small. Well that's all from me. Bye.}

  


Morden Night: mordennight@hotmail.com

  


TBC


	10. And other hair care products

Heavenly Intervention

Chapter 09

And Other hair products

Akane smiled bubbly as she skipped down the stairs. She was pleased with herself at the moment.

It had taken her three days but her room had been completely redecorated and she now had some

popular music to listen to.

Ranma seemed a little put off by her lately but she had decided to stop waiting for him to ask her

out and ask him out at lunch. She had made a special bento for him with a little note on it. She

couldn't ask him directly of course. That would be too embarrassing.

"BYE!" She called out behind her to the occupants of the house as she fled down the street

towards the school.

Kuno stood behind the tree at in front of the school sniffing a rose. There were several other boys

in various sports gear waiting at the gates of the school.

"Soon Akane. I will court you." Kuno muttered as he stared off into the distance as some

lightning cracked in the distance.

Ranma stood waiting with a brick in his hand by the school wall, hiding just out of sight as he

watched Akane skip towards the school yard. Okay. He mentally sighed as he prepared himself

to hit his fiance over the head with the brick. He then noticed that all the boys from all of the clubs

were standing in the yard waiting... and they were all wearing some sort of athletic gear. "What

the hell?" He muttered as waves of male students poured out from every hiding place there was

and waited. What's going on? He thought to himself in confusion.

Akane entered the gates moments later and all of the boy's rushed forward in what appeared to be

an attack. All of the boys were yelling things along the lines of:

"I love you Akane!"

"This is for you!"

"Date with me Akane!"

Ranma was about to protect her and rush to her aid but stopped he then smiled. "Maybe these

idiots will be able to knock the sense into her for me." He muttered.

Akane frowned as she ran into the crowd of students head on. She hadn't expected this and was

caught somewhat by surprise. "EEEK!" She screamed rather girlishly as she jumped onto the

head of one of the attacking students and bounded off into the middle of the crowd where a boy in

hockey gear took a swing at her., she ducked under it and then hopped over a tennis racket from

behind her. "BULLIES!" She screamed at them as she continually bounded around different

blows and strikes, yet never making one of her own.

"Wow." Muttered Ranma as he watched his fiance hop around with speed that he could barely

see. He then gasped as he realized what it was she was doing. She was dodging all of the strikes

but making sure that they always hit another one of the attacking boys.

The technique was flawless and she never missed but it was taking a lot longer than it would have

if she herself attacked. Ranma realized that none of the boys we're going to be able to hit Akane

and he decided to step in to speed up the process.

Ranma beat them all up in a matter of seconds. It was a rather one sided battle and Akane and him

stood amongst the pile of unconscious boys with scowls on their faces. "What's wrong with these

guys?" Muttered Ranma as he glared at them.

"You protected me?" Akane asked, staring at Ranma with glistening eyes.

"Uh yeah... You were taking quite a while with them." He stated.

Just then a rose impacted with one of the unconscious boys ass cheeks right in front of them,

moments later Tatewaki Kuno walked out from behind a tree.

"The vengeance of heaven is slow yet sure beautiful Akane Tendo. I have recovered from my

injuries at your hand but alas it be not enough to keep me from pursuing your gentle embrace."

Ranma frowned at the boy. "Can't you take a hint Kuno?" He asked, irritated at the boy's

constant stupidity and blind persistence.

"Nay. For I the Noble Blue Thunder of Furinkan high cannot deny true love! I shall defeat the

beauteous Akane Tendo and earn the right to date with her."

"What are you talking about?" Ranma inquired.

"Ah yes... I suppose the cur does not know yet." Kuno started. "Only those who can best Akane

Tendo in combat can date with her."

"I don't remember consenting to this Kuno Sempai." Akane said. "Besides I'm already engaged."

"Yeah!" Ranma stated. "She's my fiance."

Akane gasped as Ranma stated this. And hugged Ranma . "YAY! YOU LOVE ME! I always

knew you did Ranma!"

All of the nearby students who weren't unconscious gave a collective gasp as Ranma revealed this

to the entire school. The gossip and rumors started up instantly "Ranma's engaged to Akane?"

"An older woman?"

"No stupid! She just looks older."

"Aren't they a little young."

"I was hoping Ranma would ask me out!"

"Doesn't Akane have a twin brother with the same name?"

Kuno sputtered at the display of affection, and the talking crowd that confirmed over and over

what he had just been told by the black sorcerer.. "SILENCE!" He screamed at everyone.

"SAOTOME YOU VILE SPAWN OF THE DARK LORD! UNHAND HER AT ONCE!

AKANE TENDO'S AFFECTIONS ARE ONLY BEFITTING ONE IN STATURE SUCH AS

I! THE GREAT TATEWAKI KUNO!"

"Whatever Kuno." Ranma stated as he tried to pry Akane off of himself.

Kuno fumed with anger and decided to attack. "STRIKE STRIKE STRIKE!" He repeated over

and over as he continually stabbed at Ranma with his boken over and over with blurring speed.

Ranma dodged around it easily, as did Akane.

Ranma smiled as he realized that this was the perfect time to strike and just as he gave a hard kick

to Kuno's face he threw the brick at the back of Akane's head. He managed to knock Kuno out

but Akane turned around to walk towards class, ignoring the fight and just dodging the brick by a

mere inch, not even noticing it, or at least appearing not to.

"Damn." Ranma muttered as he walked beside her. He'd have to find a more sneaky way to bash

her over the head. She was too skilled of a martial artist for such simple attacks. This would take

some work.

"I... fight... on." Muttered the mostly unconscious Kuno as he hugged one of the other

unconscious boys.

Soun and Genma nodded to each other. "She seems to be avoiding head injuries by herself just

fine Tendo." Genma stated. "You trained her well. Maybe we don't have to protect her."

"Too true Saotome." Soun seconded. "But we've made mistakes like this before. We should stick

around just in case. We have to make sure she stays like this. We'll be able to have that wedding

in a matter of days."

"Indeed." Genma stated.

The two middle aged men then jumped down from the wall after another silent nod and

disappeared.

Akane sighed as she and Ranma stood outside of the classroom in the hall holding two buckets

full of water. They were both very strong and skilled so the holding of the buckets didn't really

bother them. Akane was a little more upset than usual though because of her new condition. "This

is terrible. Because of Tatewaki and all those other bullies we were late." She muttered.

Ranma just shrugged. "It ain't so bad Akane. At least we don't have to listen to the teacher.

That's a lot more boring."

Akane giggled. "You're funny Ranma. I'm glad poppa engaged me to you."

"What about Shampoo?" Ranma asked.

"Huh?" Offered Akane.

"Shampoo." Ranma started. "I thought you loved her. You've never shown any interest in me

before. Why are you so interested now?"

Akane smiled, "I've always loved you Ranma. I've just been so shy. I didn't know if you liked me

back. You showed everyone today how you truly feel about me though."

Ranma frowned. He didn't much like the response. Sure he liked Akane... but he liked the _other_

Akane; The one that wasn't so girly. This one seemed so superficial and fake. It wasn't the girl

he'd grown to like. "And Shampoo?" He asked.

"I love her too." Akane said. "But just as a friend. I miss her, but there's nothing I can do about

it. She had to move back to China."

Ranma nodded. "I see." It was obvious to him now that she was indeed not herself anymore, she

was a completely different person now. He knew that Akane liked Shampoo more than a friend.

Not many people didn't. Ranma then got to thinking about the morning attack that they had to go

through. "Do you have any idea why everyone attacked you this morning?" He asked his

wayward fiance.

Akane scowled at the memory of it. "They're all a bunch of perverts! I talked to Nabiki and she

told me that Kuno said that anyone who wants to date me has to defeat me in combat. He ought

to be ashamed, trying to beat up a girl."

"You did all right." Ranma stated.

Akane smiled. "Thanks sweety."

"Will you date someone if he defeats you?"

"No... they're all a bunch of perverted losers. I recognized most of them and they already have

girlfriends."

"I see." muttered Ranma. "So... how much do you remember before your fight with Ukyo?" He

asked.

Akane looked thoughtful. "Well how far back?" She asked.

"Like say... from when me and you met." He said.

"Well After my training trip with Daddy we came home and then Mom told us all about the

engagement. Daddy decided I would be the one to carry on the school so we were engaged. I

didn't like you much at first because of your curse but I got over it and now I'm totally in love

with you." She said happily.

"What about your curse?"

Akane looked confused at her fiancé's question. "What curse?"

"Your Jusenkyo curse? The one you had before Cologne cured you." Ranma reminded. "You had

the exact opposite curse from me."

Akane shook her head slowly, giving Ranma a little wider girth than normally. "I beat Daddy at

Jusenkyo. He got the same curse as you... I didn't fall in the springs." She stated.

"Akane you must have _some_ sort of memory of..."

"Look Ranma, stop it! All right? You're starting to sound weird. I never fell in the springs." She

stated with a soft glare.

"Akane you did have a curse and the sooner you remember..." Ranma started.

"NO!" Akane screamed. "There's nothing to remember! I never fell in the springs! I am a girl,

always have been a girl AND ALWAYS WILL BE!"

"WELL YOU'VE NEVER TAKEN INTEREST IN ME OR ANY OTHER GUY SINCE I MET

YOU! WHAT'S WITH THE SUDDEN CHANGE OF PERSONALITY!" He shot back at her.

Akane growled, tears formed in her eyes at the emotional battle between them. "I'M SHY! I

HAVEN'T BEEN ABLE TO EXPRESS MYSELF THAT WELL!"

"WELL FINE YOU UNCUTE GORRILLA!" Ranma

"YOU JERK!" Akane screeched back.

The two of them paused momentarily and turned their heads towards the classroom which had the

window's connecting it to the hall open with every person in class looking at them as their verbal

battle raged on. "Are you finished yet Ranchan?" Ukyo asked.

Ranma cleared his throat. "Uh that is..."

Akane sniffled. "Fine then Ranma... if this is how you think of me? I don't want to be engaged to

you." Akane then turned and ran away from the crowd of people, wiping tears from her eyes. "I

WISH I'D NEVER MET YOU!"

Just then Genma and Soun jumped out from the classroom window on the other side of the hall.

"RANMA WHO ARE YOU TO SPEAK TO YOUR FIANCÉ LIKE THAT!" Genma bellowed

at his only child. "IT'S DISGRACEFUL FOR A MAN TO YELL AT A WOMAN!"

"WE DEMAND YOU GO MAKE UP WITH HER AND GET MARRIED RIGHT AWAY!"

Soun added. "IT'S THE ONLY WAY TO CLEANSE YOUR HONOR!"

"WHERE'D YOU TWO COME FROM?" Ranma growled at the two incompetent fathers.

"And what about me!" Ukyo added as she climbed out into the hall from her perch at the

window. "I'm engaged to Ranma too!"

All the students from all the nearby classrooms perked up and began gossiping and spreading

rumors again for the second time that day about Ranma.

"Two fiances!"

"That's scandalous!"

"Lucky bastard?"

"How far have you gone with them?"

"A base, B base, or C base?"

"At the same time?"

And it went on as such. "What are you two doing here? Are you following me or something?"

Ranma said with a glare at the two old men.

"Heavens no. We got called in to speak to some of your teachers. Apparently you two have been

causing trouble here at school." Genma stated with his fingers crossed behind his back.

Ranma balked at that. "W...What?"

"That's right Ranma." Soun continued. "And the teachers all agree it's because of your feud with

my daughter! So! You two must get married immediately to stop all of the fighting!"

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Ranma and Ukyo screamed simultaneously at they kicked the two

adults through the roof.

Akane sniffled as she entered the house she had a tissue in hand and had been dabbing at her

runny nose and leaking eyes since she left school. She didn't even bother stopping to talk to her

mother or even Kasumi as they tried to console her on her way to her room.

Kasumi flinched as Akane slammed her door and turned to her mother who was with her in the

kitchen when Akane had come home. "Should we go and talk to her?" She asked.

Kimiko shook her head no. "I think we should leave her alone or at least not help to encourage

her new personality's behavior. Until we can find a way to get our Akane back I think we should

leave her to her self.

Kasumi nodded. But looked skeptical. She knew all about the girl's sexual preference and it was

wrong... the new Akane was more normal and more feminine. It was rather refreshing and she

didn't understand why everyone wanted to bring back the scandalous, tomboyish Akane. The

eldest of the Tendo children sighed and picked up her text books for the University Entrance

Exams which she was currently studying for.

Shampoo smiled widely, a large toothy grin as she soared through the cover of night through

Japan on her way to the Tendo dojo. Her tendril like haired whipped about and her wings pumped

repeatedly in between restful moments of gliding. She had to take cover on a large building top

before night when it was safe to fly. She had already met a couple of crazy people trying to hunt

her because of her new form, and she didn't want to risk causing a panic of some sort with the

general populace. She had just barely escaped her last encounter with one boy in particular who

was intent on taking her head as a trophy.

"Stupid idiot boy." She muttered to herself at the memory as she grew nearer to the dojo, she

smiled as she finally caught sight of it and glided down to land in the yard. She had some bad

experiences learning to land properly in the last few days. She'd grown to hate billboards with a

passion recently.

She stopped her reverie as she watched the Tendo residence. It was very late out so more

than likely everyone in the house would likely be asleep. Shampoo smiled to herself and swooped

down for a landing. Maybe a pleasant surprise was in order.

Akane yawned as she woke up. It was another sunny morning and the light crept through her

window to land upon her face, awaking her from her slumber. She paused, feeling somewhat

different than normal. She was sleeping on her side facing the wall so she turned over to the other

side, only to be staring right into Shampoo's face. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Moment's later Ranma, Kasumi, Kimiko, and Soun rushed into the girl's room to see what was

the matter. "Akane! What's wrong?" Called Ranma, seeing Akane huddled up against a wall with

her bed sheets curled around her body. Ranma then looked over to where Shampoo was yawning

and stretching at the side of Akane's bed. She was also quite naked. "Airen like surprise?" She

said not really noticing the rest of the household staring at her.

Soun sputtered and gawked at the naked teenaged girl in his daughters bed. He then looked over

to Akane. "AKANE! HOW COULD YOU? HOW LONG HAS THIS IMMORAL UNION

BEEN TAKING PLACE?"

"WHAT!" Akane screamed. "I JUST WOKE UP AND SHE WAS IN MY BED NAKED!

IT'S NOT MY FAULT!"

"What the hell?" Muttered Ranma, strangely feeling a little tingly in the pants from looking at the

very naked amazon.

Shampoo walked up to Akane and smiled. "Shampoo and Akane in love. Is lovers."

Soun chose that point in time to pass out. Kimiko sighed. "Akane you really should be a little

more secretive about this sort of thing. You're father's far more old fashioned than I am."

Ranma spun on Akane's mother and glared at her. "YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS?" He

screamed.

Kimiko blinked. "I thought everyone knew about it. They were always holding hands and going

out together. And she _did_ tell everyone that she wanted to marry the girl"

"I THOUGHT THEY WERE JUST GOOD FRIENDS!" Ranma stated. "You're supposed to be

_my_ fiance Akane!" He said as he turned on said girl.

"I AM!" Akane screamed back as she pushed Shampoo away. "I don't know what's going on

here!"

Shampoo tried to advance on the girl again, tears starting to well up in her eyes at the violent

rejection. "But... Shampoo love Akane. Akane love Shampoo."

"NO!" Akane yelled. "WE WERE ONLY EVER FRIENDS! WE'RE BOTH GIRLS FOR

CRYING OUT LOUD!"

Shampoo's tears continued to roll down her face. She looked around the room and noticed it was

infinitely different than when she was last at the Tendo dojo. It was really... girly. She hadn't

noticed it when she had snuck into the house because it was so dark but now... some thing was

up... she didn't know what it was but Akane didn't seem right. Shampoo wiped her tears away

and sighed. "Shampoo go now. Is sorry for trouble." With that she swept up her clothing from the

floor, which was confusingly in tatters, opened the window, and jumped out into the early

morning.

Kimiko sighed. Her entire family was completely oblivious to all of the signs that Akane gave off

that she was a lesbian but as soon as she stops being one they finally notice. "Ranma help me

carry my husband into my room there's something I want to talk to you about."

Ranma looked confused but nodded, giving a final glance back at his supposed fiance. "Right."

With that Kimiko and Ranma carried Soun away, leaving Akane and her older sister Kasumi.

Kasumi walked over to Akane's bed and sat down on the edge of it. "Do you want to talk about

this Akane?" She asked pleasantly.

Akane sighed and walked over to the bed with her sister, covering herself up in her blanket a little

more. She sat down and Kasumi put a comforting arm around her little sister's shoulder. Though

with Akane's more developed body they looked somewhat around the same age. "I'm so

confused Kasumi." She stated, leaning into the older girl a little.

"It's normal for a girl your age to go through these types of things Akane. But women aren't

meant to like other women... girls shouldn't date other girls."Kasumi started.

"I don't like girls!" Akane fumed, though her heart didn't really seem into the anger she meant to

put into her voice. "I like Ranma... I want to marry him."

Kasumi smiled. "Why...?"

Akane didn't let her finish. "It's not that liking girls thing that I'm confused about... it's...

everything. Shampoo says we're lovers,..." Kasumi twitched at the word but let it go and didn't

say anything. "Ranma's talking about some curse that I don't even remember having... and all the

boys at school are trying to beat me up."

Kasumi frowned. "You know the first time you said you wanted to marry Shampoo everyone

thought it was just a cruel joke to upset father..."

"But I never said..." Started Akane.

Kasumi just smiled lovingly and that shut the younger Tendo daughter up. "Akane you were in an

accident. During that fight with Ukyo you got hit on the head and then overnight became a

completely different person. You don't know it but everyone else is worried about you... you're

not the real you right now."

Akane frowned. "Kasumi that was mean!" Akane stated, frowning at her sister.

"Akane I..." She started.

Akane brushed her older sister off and stood up from the bed. "I didn't know you could be so low

Kasumi. I know who I am. I have all of my memories, I'm a girl, I like guys. What's the

problem? If this so called REAL me is a lesbo then I don't want that personality back! I'd like to

be a normal girl and get married to Ranma thank you!"

"But Akane!" Kasumi started. "It's not the real..."

"NO!" Akane screamed before running out of her room and down the stairs. She didn't even

notice Ranma standing outside her room.

"Do you love Akane?" Kimiko asked the boy sitting across from her at the table. Kasumi had

gone to her Entrance Exam test for Tokyo University, Nabiki, Akane, and Tetsuo were at school,

and Soun was out with Genma by her request so she and Ranma we're in complete privacy at the

moment.

Ranma balked at the question. And then blushed. "Well..."

"You can tell me Ranma. Akane had hidden nothing from me in her entire life. If you plan on

going through with the arrangement then I expect no less honesty from you as well. So I ask you

again Ranma Saotome, do you love my daughter Akane?"

Ranma fiddled with his fingers a bit as his blush deepened. "Well I think she's very pretty... and...

she doesn't care about my curse... I think she... understands me."

Kimiko smiled. "Ranma you didn't answer me."

Ranma nodded. Then he shook his head. Finally he sighed and hung his head. "I don't know Mrs.

Tendo... I'm not used to relationships and engagements and stuff. All I really know is martial

arts... and my fiancé knows more about that even than I do."

Kimiko's smile turned into an all out grin. "Which Akane do you like better? The martial artist

tomboy... or the girly fragile hearted one?"

Ranma frowned at the mention of Akane's new personality.

Kimiko nodded at his reaction. "I see." she paused and they sat in silence for about a minute.

"Well Ranma you're going to have to find some way to get her back soon. Tofu-san says that if

she stays in this personality too long she may never come back to normal."

"What?" Ranma asked surprised by the revelation.

Kimiko nodded. "It's true. We have to get her back to normal before the Akane we know is lost

to us all together. I want my daughter back... I don't care if she likes girls or guys, or if she

dresses manly and listens to heavy metal. Please Ranma. Please help me get my daughter back...

you're the only one who could possibly manage to hit her hard enough to jog her memory."

Kimiko then had a tear run down her cheek. "Please?"

Ranma sighed. There was one thing that he couldn't say no to. A crying girl. "Okay. I'll do it...

I'll get Akane back. I won't let you down Mrs. Tendo."

With that Ranma got up and left the room.

Kimiko stared after him and wiped her eyes. "I'm so sorry Ranma."

TBC

Next Time: Ranma tries with all his skill to hit Akane over the head. Ukyo get's Jealous, and

Soun and Genma are getting sneaky.

Author's notes: Well minor changes again... but I think I'm going to make some cool stuff

happen in later chapters. I wanna write more about explosions and fights. I dunno. I just feel like

it.

Morden Night: 


	11. Double Digits

Heavenly Intervention

Chapter 10

Double Digits

Shampoo stood late that night outside the NekoHanten thoughtfully. She needed a place to stay

while in Japan but she had no money at the moment. The restaurant where she and her

grandmother had stayed for a short while was for sale but had yet to be sold, so for the moment it

was just locked up. She couldn't stay here though... at least not for long. If Cologne had sent

anyone to get her they would surely search there first.

Shampoo sighed and walked towards the door where a couple chains and a large padlock held it

shut. She grabbed hold of the lock and pulled snapping it off quite easily and tossing it aside as

she began to tear the chains off.

"HEY!" Came a voice from a short ways away. It was female and young, probably in her teenage

years. "What are you doing?" She called out as she walked closer to the girl. Shampoo paid her

no mind and continued her break in. The girl walked up and pulled at Shampoo's shoulder,

spinning her around to face her. Shampoo had no desire to fight with her at all and allowed the

intrusion this once. "Answer me!" The girl demanded. "Why are you breaking into this place?"

Shampoo shrugged. "Shampoo have no place to go... need place to sleep for night."

The girl who had found Shampoo committing the crime had long brown hair tied in a ponytail

with a white ribbon, was wearing a purple chef's uniform with black nylons, and was carrying a

bandolier full of small spatulas and an oversized spatula on her back. She noticed the tattered state

of Shampoo's clothes. "Are you homeless?" She asked, no longer upset at the girl.

Shampoo nodded. "Shampoo have no home."

Ukyo thought long and hard while she looked at the tattered Chinese girl before her. She was very

beautiful, if not that then drop dead gorgeous. She appeared to be a runaway of some sort but

seemed very healthy and fit. Probably a martial artist. "Y'know..." Ukyo started. "I have a spare

room at my house that you could probably stay in for a while. You could probably work at my

restaurant to pay me back."

Shampoo suddenly looked happy. "Is you joking?" She asked.

Ukyo shook her head no as she smiled. With a figure like that I'll be attracting enough business

to actually expand... Maybe I'll even be able to start a franchise. she thought. "It's no trouble

sugar. Come on we'll set up your room tonight."

Shampoo bounced up and down excitedly and followed close behind the okinomiyaki chef. Ukyo

smiled, proud of her new business venture. She knew a good thing when she saw it, and she

wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth.

The next day at Furinkan high Akane smiled as she sat across from Ranma at a table during lunch

and just watched him eat his bento at his usual breakneck speed. Ranma paused after a couple of

seconds and then put his chopsticks down, looking back at her. "Uhm... Akane? Are you just

going to sit there and watch me eat?"

Akane just nodded and smiled more.

Ranma just went back to eating, giving uneasy glances back towards his wayward fiance every

once in a while. He was really glad when a distraction finally came in the form of Ukyo, his other

fiance. "UUCHAN!" Ranma said, welcoming his longtime friend. Akane frowned at Ranma's

ecstatic welcoming but let it go for the moment and turned to Ukyo with a smile as she walked

towards the pair and sat down at the same table, since she was also _her_ long time friend too.

"What's up Uuchan?" Akane asked, now genuinely curious as to why her best friend was smiling

so radiantly.

"I hired a new waitress at the Uuchan." She stated. "She's also a really good cook and doesn't go

to school so I can get her to run the store while I'm at school. Business is great!"

"A new waitress?" Akane wondered out loud.

"Hey that's great Uuchan!" Ranma stated. "Hey Akane. You want to go check out the new girl's

cooking after school?" He asked.

"Well I'm working today after school anyway so it couldn't hurt." Akane stated.

Ukyo smiled. "I think you'll like her. She's really nice, and I think you'll get along just fine." Just

then the bell rang for lunch to end and Ukyo stood up. "Want to walk mo to class Ranma honey?"

She asked.

Akane frowned at the title she'd just given Ranma. HONEY! She thought with malice.

Ranma looked back to Akane but she switched to a smile before he could notice. "A...All right."

He then got up and started walking with Ukyo who was practically hanging off of him the entire

way.

Akane gawked as she walked through the front doors of the Uuchan and just stared at the girl

behind the counter. Ukyo walked past her and got Shampoo's attention. Shampoo who was

currently taking a drooling boy's order, dressed up in one of the purple chef's uniform that Ukyo

had so many of. "Hey Shampoo!" Ukyo called.

Shampoo turned to Ukyo and smiled bubbly. "Aiyah! Ukyo! You is back already?"

Ukyo pulled a reluctant Akane forward and motioned towards Shampoo. "Akane, I'd like you to

meet Shampoo. Shampoo, This is Akane."

Shampoo turned away and blushed slightly. "Shampoo already meet."

Akane nodded and blushed as well. "Yeah... unfortunately."

Ukyo, sensing some hostility between the two naturally decided to inquire. "Is something wrong

Akane?" She asked.

Akane shook her head. "No I'm fine Uuchan. I'll... I'll go get changed and ready now." she said

before walking towards the back room.

Ukyo stared after her long time friend confused and looked up to Ranma who was standing beside

her. "What's wrong with Akane and Shampoo?" She asked. "How do they know each other?"

Ranma put a hand behind his head and chuckled. "It's a long story... but I think it'd be best if

Akane told you. I'm not sure if she would appreciate me telling you. She's a little sensitive."

Ukyo shrugged. "I guess that's good."

Neither Ranma nor Ukyo noticed Shampoo follow Akane with her eyes and sigh heavily.

When Akane came out of the back dressed in the purple chef's uniform ready to work Ranma was

sitting down at one of the bar stools that sat around the large grill eating an okinomiyaki. "You're

right Uuchan. She is good. Not as good as you but that's a really decent okinomiyaki." He said.

Ukyo smiled. "Yeah. I think I might have to expand by the end of the year. Business has tripled

over night with her here. Word of a new pretty waitress travels quickly in this town. I had half of

Furinkan's population the moment Akane started here."

Shampoo nodded from behind the grill beside Ukyo. "Akane very pretty. Is no mystery." the

purple haired amazon added.

Akane frowned as she picked up a tray and an order slip and started towards the tables and

booths to take orders. God damn it! She thought to herself as she pleasantly took orders from

hungry customers. I can't believe she's working, and LIVING here now! Akane dared a glance

back at Shampoo who was staring at Akane's rear and turned her gaze away with a blush when

Akane looked back. That pervert! she thought angrily as she glared at her.

Akane lasted about another half hour before she finally snapped and turned on Shampoo. "DAMN

IT SHAMPOO! WOULD YOU STOP THAT!" She yelled at her from across the room,

stamping her foot in irritation. Ranma had left a little while ago so she didn't have to worry about

him seeing her outburst.

Shampoo looked startled and looked up at her former fiance. "What Shampoo do?"

"You're staring at me! That's what!" Akane growled as she advanced on the other waitress.

Ukyo looked confused at Akane. "Akane? What's wrong?" she asked, genuinely concerned for

her friend.

"That Chinese bimbo keeps staring at my ass that's what?" Akane yelled back while pointing at

said amazon. "I can't concentrate while she's being such a pervert!"

"Your ass?" Ukyo inquired. "But she's a girl Akane." Ukyo stated.

"Is okay." Shampoo said. "I is sorry for hurting Akane's feelings." Shampoo apologized.

Akane sputtered at that. "Don't... apolo..gize to me! I..." She couldn't think of how to finish her

sentence and just growled as she turned around and started taking orders again.

Ukyo looked to Shampoo confused. The purple haired girl just smiled and got back to taking

orders from the customers at the counter and making okinomiyaki. "Well that was strange." she

muttered.

Ukyo frowned as she sat on her bed tallying up the night's total and working out the bills for the

restaurant as Shampoo used the small bathroom that connected both the bedrooms to brush her

teeth. She just couldn't keep concentrated on her work at the moment so she set her books and

papers down on the ground and lay down. She just couldn't get her mind off of Akane's outburst

earlier that night. She was so paranoid. She kept thinking that Shampoo was staring at her...

She also recalled Ranma's words when she'd asked him about the relationship between Shampoo

and Akane.

"It's a long story... but I think it'd be best if Akane told you. I'm not sure if she would

appreciate me telling you." he had said

Ukyo looked up at the open bathroom door where the buxom Chinese girl was now gargling.

"Hey Shampoo!" She called out.

Shampoo spit out the mouthwash that she had in her mouth and looked over to her boss/friend

while she wiped her arm on her borrowed pajamas. "What you want from Shampoo?" She asked

in her usual broken accent.

"What's going on between you and Akane?" She asked. "She seemed so angry at you."

Shampoo sighed and walked into Ukyo's room. She then sat down on the bed beside her and took

a moment to reflect.

"Well?" Ukyo pressed as she sat up.

Shampoo breathed in deep and nodded. "Shampoo and Akane used to be lovers." She stated

simply.

WHACK!

Ukyo fell off the bed at that statement. "...WHAT?" She yelled in surprise at the revelation as

she lifted herself back up to the bed. "So you're..." she said pointing at Shampoo

Shampoo nodded. "Shampoo not like girls... just Akane."

Ukyo looked surprised but then smirked. "So what happened between you two?"

Shampoo shrugged. "Shampoo not too sure. Shampoo leave for China because forbidden to see

Akane. Come back and Akane seem to no like Shampoo that way no more." She sighed and hung

her head. "Shampoo not know what to do. Shampoo in love with Akane."

Ukyo tentatively pat the girl on the shoulder to comfort her. She wasn't a stranger to same sex

relationships. She'd known several girls who were into that in her old school. She managed to be

friends with them just fine though. She actually fit in with them more than normal girls because

she was such a tomboy. So the real Akane that we're trying to get back is actually a lesbian.

she thought. Wait a minute! She's engaged to Ranma too. This is starting to get confusing.

"Does Ukyo know why Akane acting so funny:" The amazon teenager asked.

Ukyo smiled and chuckled. "Well I got in a fight with her because she's engaged to the same boy

I am..."

"Ranma?"

"Yeah. Well we got in a fight and I kind of hit her on the head really hard... she's been acting

differently ever since then and we've been trying to hit her on the head again to get her back to

normal." Ukyo said.

"But Akane too too good martial artist for everyone." Shampoo finished for the girl.

"Exactly."

Shampoo took hold of Ukyo's hand just then and stood up pulling the okinomiyaki chef up to her

feet. "Shampoo help Ukyo." She stated as she began to drag her out the door. "Shampoo know

just what to do."

"Hey where are we going?" She called after her as she was dragged along to an unknown

destination by the purple haired amazon.

Ranma was walking along a long white road, at the end he could see Akane, standing there. He

smiled to her and she began to walk away. "AKANE!" He called. He tried to run after her but

the faster he went the farther away she seemed to get from his grasp. Suddenly he could feel

himself bearing down on her. He grabbed her shoulder and spun her around only to find that it

was the male Akane from when she was cursed by Jusenkyo.

"I don't love you." She said. She then turned into the female Akane and turned around towards

Ukyo and Shampoo, grasping both of them in a sensuous embrace.

"You're my fiance." Ranma said reaching out to touch her again.

"I still don't love you." Akane said as she placed a passionate kiss on Shampoo, then immediately

after on Ukyo.

Ranma reached out and grabbed Ukyo's shoulders. "Ukyo! You're my fiancé too! You can't kiss

Akane! Ukyo shrugged Ranma off and went back to Akane who caressed her cheek with her

hand.

"You only care about Akane because she knows what it's like to be cursed... Do you know what

it's like to be in love?" She asked.

"I love..." Ranma started.

"That's what I thought." Came another voice from behind Ranma on the bright white road that

was now engulfing the entire town in white. Ranma spun around only to see Nabiki holding hands

with her older sister Kasumi.

"What are you two doing here?" He asked the two of them.

"Poor Ranma." Kasumi started with a smile. "You're so lost. Worse than Ryoga." She said as she

and Nabiki passed by him.

"I'm never lost. Ryoga's an idiot. He couldn't find his way out of a paper..."

"Stupid Ranma!" Shampoo started as the two newcomers joined their circle, caressing and kissing

each other.

"Always with the insults. Can't you ever admit you have feelings?" Nabiki continued as Akane

nibbled on her earlobe and Ukyo kissed her on the neck on the opposite side.

"Boys don't cry." Ranma started.

"Sure they do Ranchan." Ukyo stated as Kasumi grasped her buttocks with one hand and ran her

fingers through her hair with the other. "Yours and Akane's Dad cry lots."

"Boys don't cry." He protested.

"But you're not a boy." Akane said, grabbing one of Ranma-chan's breasts softly. "You're a girl."

Ranma got an irritated look on her face. "Could you please stop that?" She protested, trying to

not enjoy the sensuous feelings.

"Join us." Ukyo commanded.

"It's wrong." Ranma protested as he was drawn in nearer to the group of groping females.

"It feels right. Don't you agree Ranma?" Nabiki asked.

"Yes."

"Join us."

"Join us."

"Join us."

"You is waking up now."

SMASH!

"OOW!" Ranma cried before being muffled by a slender hand. In front of him was Ukyo and

Shampoo.

Shampoo had an empty bucket, kettle, and a mallet. "Ranma one hard person to make awake."

Shampoo said, wiping some sweat off her brow and dislodging the large wooden mallet from the

floor.

"What's going on here?" Ranma asked, the memory of what happened in the dream fading.

"Shampoo's got a solution to Akane's memory problem." Ukyo stated.

Ranma looked happy and threw his futon off of himself. "Alright! Let's get to it!" He said

standing up.

Shampoo frowned as she stood in front of him. "Ranma you is rude to be pointing at Shampoo."

She stated.

Ukyo not quite understanding what the amazon was referring to looked back at her. "He's not

pointing at you." She said.

Shampoo just pointed at the boy who also seemed to be oblivious as to what was going on. Ukyo

followed the direction of Shampoo's finger to a view of Ranma's something that rhymes with

direction. "OH!... Oh my!" Ukyo gasped as she got a good view of Ranma's little soldier.

"Huh?" Ranma stated looking down to where Shampoo was pointing. "AAAH!" He quickly

dropped to the ground, sitting with his back to the two women and blushing beet red as he

desperately tried to hide it.

"You is getting dressed then follow Shampoo and Ukyo. We be waiting outside." Shampoo

stated, before jumping out the window to the yard below.

Ukyo smiled and covered her blushing cheeks with her hands. "See you guys later Ranma

honey." Ukyo stated before jumping down after her coworker/friend.

Ranma frowned as he sat in his room with nothing on but a muscle shirt. "What the hell happened

to my pants while I was sleeping?" he muttered as he spotted them over in the corner.

Down in the kitchen as Nabiki was up for a late night snack she sneezed. "Huh. Must be catching

a cold." She muttered as she popped open the bag of chips from the cupboard.

Ranma frowned as he sat on the roof of the Tendo dojo looking at Shampoo and trying his best to

not noticed the blushing Ukyo. "So what is it Shampoo? How can we get Akane back to normal?"

He asked.

Shampoo smiled. "Is simple. Shampoo know techniques that Great grandmother teach her while

forced stay in China away from Airen."

"Techniques?" Ukyo asked curiously. "What techniques?"

Ranma just looked on curiously as Shampoo began to explain. "Is two techniques we is needing.

Tenshin Amaguriken, and Xi Fang Hang Gou."

"Huh?" Ranma offered. "What does the Tenchi whatever do?"

"Tenshin Amaguriken." Shampoo corrects the Jusenkyo cursed boy. "Is technique used to

increase speed of attacks. Akane faster than us all. So we is needing to all be fast. This allow us to

use other technique fast enough to use proper."

"The Xi Fang Hang Gou." Ukyo stated.

Shampoo nodded. "Xi Fang Hang Gou uses special Shampoo formula full of herbs that stimulate

memory... can be taken away or given back depending on what Shampoo used. One we be

wanting use is number 249. Shampoo order enough bottle for all three but will take a while for

delivery. Until then we is to be practicing technique with normal Shampoo."

"So we learn the amaguriken to make us fast enough to catch Akane off guard..." Started Ukyo.

"And we bring back the old Akane with this special shampoo." Ranma finished in a monotone

voice.

Ukyo looked over at Ranma curiously. "You don't seem to happy about that Ranma." She stated.

Ranma shook himself out of his thoughts and smiled at his friend. "No it's just... she seems

happier as she is that's all." He stated.

Shampoo shook her head. "Is fake happiness. Is not real Akane. Shampoo know real Akane too

well to know."

Ranma frowned at this and muttered to himself. "Yeah I'll bet you know her well yah pervert."

Shampoo then stood up and nodded to Ukyo. "We should be going now." She stated. "Ranma

meet Shampoo and Ukyo after work tomorrow and Shampoo begin training. Is okay?"

Ranma nodded tentatively. "Uh... yeah. Sure." Shampoo nodded as she stood up and bounded

away for the Uuchan.

Ukyo looked over to Ranma and smiled with a blush. "I'll see ya tomorrow Ranchan." She stated.

Ranma remembering his embarrassing moment earlier on turned his head and blushed. "Uh yeah

I'll see you later Ukyo." He stated.

Ukyo smiled mischievously. "You know..." She started. "If you're good... I'll even the score for

you sometime." She said.

Ranma just looked at her confused. "Huh?"

Ukyo winked at Ranma through the bright red blush on her cheeks and leapt away for the Uuchan

after her colleague.

Ranma sighed as he sat staring after her on the roof. "I just don't understand women." He

muttered. Before heading back to his own room.

A few days later. Akane frowned as she watched Ranma during dinner. "Ranma?" She inquired

staring at his bandaged and burned hands.

Ranma didn't look up at her from his bowl of rice which he was currently shoving down his face.

"Hnn?" He mumbled with his mouth full.

Kimiko smacked Ranma on the back of the head. "Ranma it's not nice to speak with your mouth

full."

Ranma grumbled and set down his bowl as he rubbed the back of his head. "What ya want

Akane?" He asked.

Akane pointed to his hands. "Your hands... they've been burned and bandaged the last couple of

days. Same with Ukyo's... what are you guys doing after work?"

Ranma was about to answer but then remembered the alibi that Ukyo and Shampoo had decided

on to ward off Akane's nosiness. Flashback Ukyo sitting at the fire getting ready to try out

her luck with the catchu tenshin Amaguri ken. "Ranchan we can't let Akane know what we're

doing here or why we're doing it. So if she asks about it just tell her we're trying out new recipes

to use at my booth at the upcoming festival." end flash back

"We're trying new recipes out for the festival. I promised Uuchan I'd help out." Ranma stated,

dodging his fiancé's question successfully.

Tetsuo smiled from his place at the table. "YAY! FESTIVAL!" He added in. He grumbled to

himself though as everyone around seemed to ignore him.

Akane nodded and accepted Ranma's answer. She then lowered her head a little downtrodden at

the news. "So then I guess you'll be working at the festival then?" she asked.

Ranma looked oblivious to her suddenly sad expression. "Well yeah."

Akane sighed "Oh well... that's fine."

Genma and Soun, sensing an obstacle to the ultimate coming together of Ranma and Akane

immediately jumped to their feet in defense. "RANMA!" Genma yelled at the boy, grabbing the

front of his shirt. "As Akane's fiancé it is your _duty _to accompany her to the festival!"

Soun nodded in agreement. "That's right! Do it for the school boy!"

Ranma balked under their gazes. "But I promised I'd help Uuchan." he muttered weakly.

Kimiko frowned at her husband. "Dear. He did make a promise, and promises are to be kept."

Soun froze at his wife's logic. "Well uh that is. He should be able to take a day off to take his

fiancé on a date. " He reasoned. "After all it is a three day festival."

Kimiko frowned at this. She was losing ground on the short argument. Ranma had told her

everything earlier and she was trying to support him as best she could. She wanted her real

daughter back and didn't want the boy getting attached to her and vice versa. These new

techniques that he and Ukyo were learning were the last hope of getting her baby back. Maybe

once she's back she could convince her husband to switch the engagement to one of their other

daughters. Kimiko nodded. "Very well Ranma, take one day off from Ukyo to accompany Akane

to the festival. It wouldn't hurt would it?"

Ranma shook his head nervously. "I...I guess not."

Akane smiled and hugged Ranma. "YAYY! We're gonna have SO much fun!"

Ranma chuckled as he tried to somehow squirm out of his fiancé's embrace. "heh. Y...yeah."

Next

time. Night of the Festival: Fishing for memory!

Author's Notes: Yeah I made minor changes in this chapter. But I've got some cool stuff

planned for the next couple of chapters now after reading it all through.

Morden Night: 


	12. Night of the Festival: Fishing for memor...

Heavenly Intervention

Chapter 11

Night of the Festival: Fishing for memory!

Tetsuo frowned as he walked through the streets of Nerima's business section. It was late and a

lot of the shops were beginning to close up for the night. Normally The boy would have been

home and in bed already, but lately nobody seemed to even notice his existence. The 11 year old

Tendo kicked at a stone and grumbled to himself as he recalled how it was he managed to slip out

of the house without his mother noticing.

Earlier that night:

Tetsuo frowned as he came down the stairs to the main room. His mother was in the kitchen with

Kasumi discussing some boring adult things while preparing some chilled dishes for the next

morning. "Mom." Tetsuo called out, trying to get the older woman's attention.

Kimiko ignored him and continued her conversation with Kasumi. "... and if he persists then just

fall back on your martial arts training. You still have some skill from your father's earlier

teachings."

"Mom!" Tetsuo called out again, this time a little louder.

Again his mother ignored him. "That's certainly no way for a University professor to be acting. I

think you should certainly make a complaint to the school board."

"MOM!" Tetsuo yelled. Kimiko just shushed him and continued her conversation with Kasumi.

He then rolled his eyes and turned away. "Forget it."

Just as Tetsuo was about to climb back up the stairs to his room he turned and looked at the front

door then to his mother who was still conversing with his eldest sister. He shrugged and then

walked to the front hall, putting on his outdoor shoes and opening the door. "I'm going out for a

bit!" He called out.

Nothing.

"I'll be in the red light district if you need me!" He called again, hoping that a stern parental figure

would come storming out to stop him.

Nothing.

"I'll probably be kidnapped, sold into slavery and then raped, tortured, and killed!" He added.

Still nothing.

Tetsuo sighed and then left the house.

Tetsuo kicked another stone across the street and growled. "Stupid Akane!" he said. "Ever since

she came back everyone's been ignoring me! It's like I don't even exist!" He cried as tears started

to well up in his eyes. He sniffed and wiped his nose on his sleeve. "I wish I had power like her...

then they'd notice me."

"Power you're looking for lad?" Came an old voice from a nearby doorway. Not realizing that

he'd even been speaking out loud Tetsuo turned startled to see a wrinkly old man standing in the

doorway of one of the few shops that was still open.

"Wh... who are you?" Tetsuo asked in slight fear.

"The name's Mushibushi. I run this store here." He said motioning toward the large sign above.

Tetsuo looked confused as he read it. "An antiques store?" he enquired. "What's antiques got to

do with power?"

The old man laughed a high pitched almost sinister laugh. "Oh the power I offer you has nothing

to do with these antiques." He stated. "Why don't you come in young man? I think this might be

just what you're looking for."

Tetsuo, not knowing a whole lot better, and curious like any young boy, nodded and entered the

store with the man.

The inside of the store was stuffy, dark, and many a cobweb could be seen in the dusty old place.

It was quite obvious that the antiques dealer never cleaned it. "So what's this power thing you're

talking about?" Tetsuo asked the man.

The man gave that sinister laugh again and quickly darted behind a counter at the back of the

store. "It's simply called the 'Idol of Power'. It's an ancient myth about a magical idol infused

with the soul of a powerful sorcerer. No one has ever seen it, for no one knows where it is but...

It is guaranteed to imbue the owner of the idol with unimaginable power."

Tetsuo looked confused as he put down the ugly wooden mug he had just picked up to examine.

"So if no one knows where to find it how am I going to get this Idol?"

"I have a map." The man replied.

Tetsuo looked confused. "Well if you've had a map all this time why haven't you gone to look for

it yourself?"

Mushibushi paused and then chuckled. "What are you crazy kid? I'm old! Look at me! I can

barely climb the stairs let alone a mountain."

"Mountain?" Tetsuo inquired.

The old man smiled wide and then fled into a door behind the counter he was standing behind.

"Yes!" His voice called from the darkness of the room. "A mountain! Mt. Fuji to be exact!" He

then came out with an ancient looking scroll and unrolled it on the counter.

Eager to see what the man was talking about Tetsuo stepped up at the counter and peeked at the

scroll. "That's the Idol?" He asked pointing to an old slightly worn picture that was drawn on the

scroll.

Mushibushi nodded yes. "The idol is said to be located deep inside mount Fuji. There is a hidden

staircase near the center of the mountain that leads to an expansive cavern near the top. That is

where you'll find the Idol."

Tetsuo smiled. "Then I could be more powerful than Akane?"

The old man laughed that sinister laugh again. "The Idol is infused with the spirit of one of the

most powerful sorcerers of all time. I wouldn't be surprised at all if you became the most

powerful being on the planet."

Tetsuo smiled darkly. "Then no one could ignore me."

Mushibushi then rolled up the scroll and handed it to Tetsuo. "Good luck little one. I hope that

this map leads you in the right direction."

Tetsuo grabbed the map and then ran out the door. "Thanks mister!" he exclaimed as he began his

trek home, eager to start studying the map.

Mushibushi smiled as he watched the excited youth run out of his store. "Not much longer now."

He stated to himself with a sinister grin.

3 Nights later

Ranma blushed as he walked with an excited Akane through the bustling and busy festival. He

was wearing his green silk Chinese shirt and Akane was in a blue floral pattern kimono that she'd

borrowed from her mother. There were many vendors and games and a few rides and attractions

around the area and, had it not been for the awkward date that he was forced on with Akane,

Ranma would probably have been enjoying himself.

Damn! Ranma thought to himself as he fingered the bottle of shampoo in his pocket. I gotta

use that Xi Fang Hang Gou technique on her soon. Who knows how long before Akane's stuck

like this.

It was then that the pair heard the sound of someone crying. Ranma was content to just ignore it

for the moment as it wasn't his problem, but Akane decided to investigate. A moment later the

couple arrived at one of the vendors where a little boy was crying while holding a broken fish net.

"What's wrong?" Akane asked as she knelt down and put a comforting hand on the child's

shoulder.

The boy sniffled and held up the net. "My net keeps breaking and now I don't have any money."

At that moment Akane pepped up. "Don't worry. I'll win one for you." she said as she stood up.

The boy's mood instantly brightened. "Really?"

"Yup." Akane then looked towards the game that the boy was trying his luck at. It seemed simple

enough. There was a tank of goldfish and you got to keep any of them that you could catch with

the tiny hand net that was supplied upon payment without breaking it. She then looked up at the

shady vendor with the long scar on his cheek and smiled brightly. "I'd like to play." She stated.

The vendor smiled darkly and handed her a net. "300 yen. Catch them all and it's free."

Ranma sighed in boredom as he watched with his hands behind his head. "Hurry it up Akane." He

stated.

Akane just gave him a thumbs up. "I won't take too long." Akane then rolled up her sleeve and

grinned as she let the net fly towards the water. However the net broke immediately after it

touched the water. "Huh?" Akane muttered as she looked at it. She then looked up at the scarred

vendor with a frown. "These are defected."

The man chuckled. "What do you take me for? A petty crook? There's a trick to it. Just like any

other game."

Akane frowned. Then she smirked. "Okay. A trick eh? Give me another."

"Here you go." The man said with a pleasant smile as he handed her another of the nets.

Akane then breathed out and let the net fly again. This time however her hands were moving so

fast that the vendor could barely see them moving. Her hands continued to move at this lightning

fast speed and then moments later all of the goldfish were out of the tank and placed into a row of

water filled bowls.

Ranma gasped as he watched this. Her hands are moving at amaguriken speed! Oh no! he

thought ominously. She KNOWS the technique! She Know's the Katchu Tenshin Amaguriken!

The vendor's jaw hung open as he saw the girl's second try get all of the fish out. She had moved

so fast that she hadn't even gotten the net wet. I've got to do something. He thought to

himself. If I allow her to win that easily then I'll go bankrupt! The man then smirked as he

pulled up another tank from behind the stand and slammed it down in place of the goldfish tank.

"NOT SO FAST GIRLIE!" he shouted. "You've still gotta finish round TWO first!"

"Round two?" Akane said with a little bit of disbelief.

The vendor then motioned towards the new tank. "That's right girlie. You gotta catch all these

Piranha... bare handed. These Piranha are straight from the South American Amazon. These

babies could skeletonize a cow in seconds. Catch them all or give me back the goldfish!" He

stated with more than a little confidence, sure that he'd get the fish back.

Akane smiled. "Okay. You asked for it."

The little boy tugged on her shirt for a second. "I want a piranha too."

With Akane distracted Ranma decided to slip away. I gotta tell Uuchan He thought as he made

his way to the stand where Ukyo and Shampoo were selling okinomiyaki.

Akane smiled as she finished off the last of the piranha. She smiled at the vendor who was now

crying. "Thanks for the game mister. It was fun."

The little boy turned to Akane and smiled brightly. "Thank you so much big sister! Wait'll I show

my mom!" He stated just before running off with several fish filled bags.

Akane then turned towards where she last saw Ranma. But he was nowhere to be seen.

"Ranma?" She called out. Hoping to find her stubborn fiance. But he was nowhere within

earshot. "Where did he go?" She wondered out loud to herself.

Ukyo smiled as she cooked Okinomiyaki at amaguriken speed. The stand that they had opened at

the festival had a massive throng of customers bombarding their business. The attractive outfits

the two wore only further attracted customers. With Shampoo taking orders so fast Ukyo was

hard pressed to keep up with the massive amount of orders at first until she figured out the secret

to the amaguriken. Now she had no trouble as she cooked with a speed and efficiency that she

could only have dreamed of before meeting Shampoo. This amaguriken technique is amazing!

She thought to herself. There's no way Akane will be able to defend against the Xi Fang Hang

Gou now.

Just then Ukyo's revery was broken by a familiar voice. "Uuchan!" Ranma called out as he made

his way through the massive crowd to see his best friend and fiance.

Ukyo beamed with enthusiasm. "Ranchan!" she called out as she threw up another couple orders

to Shampoo who caught them and quickly handed them out to, eager to eat, customers. Ukyo's

face then fell as she saw Ranma's look of worry. "What's the matter honey?"

Ranma sighed and jumped behind the grill so that he could talk. "It's Akane."

Shampoo, who had noticed Ranma's arrival stopped in her work and also came behind the

counter. "What matter with Akane?" She asked worriedly.

Ranma looked distressed. "She knows the Amaguriken."

"WHAT?" Two surprised female voices nearly screamed.

Ranma nodded. "We were at a fish catching vendor and she caught them all using the

amaguriken! There's no mistaking it!"

"Aiyah!" Shampoo said. "How Akane learn amaguriken? Is ancient amazon secret technique.

Shampoo and great grandmother never show her before."

"I saw it with my own eyes." Ranma stated. "She definitely knew it."

Ukyo looked concerned. "Now how are we going to get the real Akane back?"

Shampoo gave a look of determination. "We still try plan."

Ranma looked confused. "But she knows it as well now. She'll be able to counter it."

"Shampoo no care! We still try." She stated. "Is worth shot."

Ukyo finished off the last order of Okinomiyaki and then pulled out a closed sign from behind the

counter after shutting off the grill. "Let's close up and go find Akane. Maybe we can surprise her

in the crowd." Ranma and Shampoo nodded and the three ran off in the crowd to find Akane.

"Damn there's so many people here." Ranma stated as they pushed through the crowds trying to

find the amnesiac girl. "We'll never find her like this."

"Maybe we should split up." Ukyo offered. "We could cover more ground."

"Good call." Ranma seconded. "We'll meet back at the okinomiyaki stand if we can't find her."

Shampoo and Ukyo nodded and then turned away to broaden the search.

A few minutes later Ranma caught a glimpse of Akane in the distance. "There she is." With that

Ranma pulled out a bottle of 249 herbal shampoo. "Here goes nothing."

Akane sighed as she continued her search for her fiance. "Where on earth did he go?" She

wondered. Just then Akane felt an imminent sense of danger and jumped out of the way just in

time as Ranma came out of a crowd of people lashing out with amaguriken speed. "Ranma?"

Akane asked. "What are you doing?" She then noticed the shampoo bottle in his hand. "What's

that for?" She asked.

Ranma just tensed up. "It's for your own good Akane." He said cryptically.

"What's for my own good? Ranma what's going on? Where did you go?" She demanded still a bit

angry from when he had taken off.

Ranma didn't say anything. He just leapt forward and attacked. "KATCHU TENSHIN

AMAGURIKEN!" He called out as he prepared to do an ultra fast Xi Fang Hang Gou technique.

"AAAH!" Akane screamed as she blocked the attack with her own amaguriken and leapt further

away. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU RANMA!" She angrily demanded.

"It's the only way to get your memory back Akane!" He called out as he again tried the

technique, which Akane easily countered with her own, sped up, blocks. "Just hold still and let me

wash your hair damn it!"

"NO! I like me the way I AM!" Akane then turned Ranma's attack into her own, grabbing one of

his amaguriken speed arms and throwing him into a nearby vendor before taking off into the

crowds.

Ranma crashed through the wooden stand and groaned as he stood up. "This is going to be a lot

harder than I thought." He muttered before giving chase once again after the older looking girl.

Ukyo stopped and turned around as she heard a familiar shrieking voice. That was Akane! She

thought. She then began heading in the direction that she heard it. Maybe Ran-chan got her.

Her hopes were shattered however when Akane burst through the crowd running towards her

with tears in her eyes. Ukyo stopped and pulled out her own bottle of 249 shampoo. "Looks like

it's my turn." She said to herself as she took up a stance.

Akane noticed Ukyo and stopped. "Uuchan... I..." She then noticed the exact same bottle of

shampoo in her hand. "Oh no. You too?" Akane then furrowed her brow in anger. "Why can't

you guys just let me be ME?" She demanded as her aura flared red.

"Because you're NOT you Akane." Ukyo stated. "The Akane I know is a tomboyish, know it all,

fighter. You're girly, whiney, and generally annoying like this." She stated.

"WHO'S ANNOYING?" Akane shrieked at her childhood friend.

Ukyo took that chance to leap forward and try to use the Xi Fang Hang Gou. Akane quickly

dodged her attempts, grabbed her arm and threw her away just as she had done with Ranma.

"AKANE!"

Akane then turned towards the voice that hailed her and glared with absolute hatred towards the

owner who stepped towards her. "Shampoo." She hissed. "This is all your fault. You're turning

all my friends and family against me just so you could satisfy your own perverted ways!"

Shampoo's face was calm and serious as she continued her advance on the girl. A crowd of

people began to form around the martial artists, eager to view the fighting spectacle. "Is not real

you." She said.

Akane wiped a tear from her eye. "That's not for you to decide!"

Ranma then burst through the crowd and stood next to Shampoo as Ukyo stood up from where

she had been thrown on the ground. "Uuchan!" He called. "You all right?"

Ukyo nodded. "Yeah. She just caught me off guard. I got careless."

Akane looked around herself and noticed all three of them had unwittingly surrounded her. Each

one of them had a bottle of shampoo with the label 249. She desperately looked for an escape.

She didn't want to fight. She didn't want to hurt anyone... but she also didn't want to go back to

the Akane that everyone else wanted back. It was wrong. It was sick! Akane leapt towards Ukyo

who was the slowest of her three opponents and she quickly grabbed her arm before she could use

the amaguriken and threw her towards Ranma.

"Gotcha!" Ranma called as he caught her, breaking her fall as best he could.

Akane then chose that moment to run again. She needed something to give her time to run away,

when she looked back she saw Shampoo chasing after her with a determined look upon her

delicate face. Akane frowned and then smiled as she noticed a man carrying a bucket of water.

The curse! She thought. She can't do anything to me as a cat! Akane grabbed the bucket and

turned suddenly to a surprised Shampoo. "I'm not changing back Shampoo! And that's final!"

With that final cry Akane let loose the contents of the bucket and Shampoo screamed. "AKANE

NO!"

Akane's smirk faded however as shampoo began to grow instead of shrink, her clothing tore

apart, her skin became scales, fingers became claws, and hair became thick fleshy tendrils.

She definitely didn't turn into a cat.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Akane screamed just as Ranma and Ukyo caught up.

Ranma and Ukyo looked surprised as well and the many ordinary people who were attending the

festival began to panic and run away in fear. "MONSTER!" People yelled as they frantically made

their ways towards the exits.

"Ran-chan what IS that?" Ukyo asked not quite sure if she should attack or run away.

The dragon-like creature wasted no time and tackled the flabbergasted Akane with a speed that

even she had trouble keeping track of. Ranma and Ukyo were about to help but then Ranma

stopped their trek as he noticed something. "Wait! Uuchan look!" He said, pointing towards the

creature.

Ukyo looked and gasped as she saw what it was that he was pointing at. It was a bottle of

shampoo #249 in the hands of the creature. "You mean... that's Shampoo!"

Ranma nodded. "Looks like she's got a new curse."

Ukyo looked confused as Shampoo emptied the contents of the bottle to the struggling Akane's

head and started washing with almost double amaguriken speed. "Ran-chan what do you mean

curse? What's going on here?"

Shampoo finally finished with the Xi Fang Hang Gou technique and stood up slowly. She walked

towards Ranma and in a very raspy almost evil sounding voice said. "Is done."

Ranma nodded and Ukyo hid slightly behind him in more than a little fear for the creature that

stood before her. "Is... is that you Shampoo?" She asked in a little bit of a mousy voice.

Shampoo nodded. "Take Akane home. Shampoo go get hot water."

Ukyo and Ranma nodded and then Shampoo spread her great wings and took off into the air.

Ukyo looked amazed and confused all at the same time. "How'd Shampoo turn into that thing?"

She asked her fiance.

Ranma smiled and walked over to Akane. "I'll tell you later. Lets get Akane home."

Akane groaned as she awoke. She immediately realized once she was awake that she was moving.

Upon opening her eyes she noticed Ranma carrying her. "What happened Ranma?" She asked,

confused as to why she was currently in his arms.

Ranma looked over to Ukyo who was walking beside him and smiled. "Hey. She's awake."

Ranma set Akane down and she stood up and stretched. "Did I just come back from some kind of

day spa or something? I feel pretty damn refreshed."

"Shampoo used a technique called the Xi Fang Hang Gou on you to restore your memories."

Ukyo stated.

Akane looked ecstatic. "Shampoo's back!" She asked excitedly.

Ranma chuckled. "Looks like you are too."

Akane then paused and thought about what Ranma had said. "Wait a minute. Why would she

have to use the Xi Fang Hang Gou on me?"

"You're familiar with it?" Ranma asked.

Akane nodded. "Yeah it's a mixture of herbal shampoo and pressure points to take away or

restore memory. But why would she have to use it on me?"

Ukyo looked a little bashful at that. "I hit you on the head when I was chasing after you at the

school and you kind of... changed."

Akane looked terrified all of a sudden. "Ch...changed? How exactly did I change?" She asked,

fearful of the answer.

"You got..." Ukyo started.

"Girly." Ranma finished. "Real girly."

Akane looked shocked and appalled at this news. "Oh no..." With that Akane took off down the

road towards the Tendo Dojo. Ranma and Ukyo followed close behind.

The moment Akane entered the house she ran up the stairs to her room and threw open the door.

Inside was posters of girly anime and handsome male idols, teddy bears, CD's with nothing but

girly pop music, pink bed sheets, and pretty much everything else that one would expect to see in

a really girly girl's room.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

TBC

Author's notes: Well it looks like I'm done another chapter of Heavenly Intervention. It only

took me 3 days to write it... and about a year to GET to writing it. That's what you get when you

go to college though I suppose. Can't do much about that. Anywho I'm back from my first year

of college and I've got a whole year off from school, so that time's going to be distributed

amongst three main categories. Work, Art, and Writing. Which means that all a y'all who like my

fanfiction can expect to see more soon.

Morden Night: 


End file.
